Tony's new life
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Tony goes to Camp Pendleton as Gibbs and Shannon's foster son when he's 11 and is soon adopted. Though their family isn't typical Tony learns it's full of love and surprises. Chapter 49 posted 04-23-17
1. Chapter 1

When Mrs. Briggs met up with Tony at the hospital, he knew she was taking him to another foster home. It wasn't his first and Tony was sure that it wouldn't be his last but he could only hope for the best. Joyce Briggs had plenty of cases and problems but there was something about Tony she couldn't place a finger on but still she tried to be cheerful.

"Okay Tony, you know the routine. Got you a new foster home and this one is at Camp Pendleton with a military family." Tony frowns as he didn't trust them. "It won't be that bad."

"I thought my father couldn't do anything. He's always threatening to send me off to military school but the academy has a waiting list and I have to be at least 12 years old."

"You do and he told us of it but this is different. You will be attending school but not a part of the marine corp. The family is very nice and they're for long-term foster care situations. You'll probably be with them through at least the summer maybe longer." Tony sighs as he's heard that before. "This time he's not going to be able to walk away from the charges Tony."

"Yeah, right." Joyce sighs and puts a small duffel bag on the bed next to him.

"So I was able to get some clothes and stuff together for you. It's not much but then the state will send them money to get you some other stuff as well. Tony doesn't say anything, as he know whatever they do get; he will probably fit in the duffel bag as well. They leave the hospital in silence. "Do you want to know anything about them?"

"I guess." Tony didn't really care thinking that they would be like every other foster home he was placed in but Joyce sighs as they drive through the streets towards Camp Pendleton.

"Well there's a mom Shannon and a dad Jethro, he's the one in the Marines. They have a little girl named Kelly who is six and she'll be seven in April a week after your birthday. They live on the base and have some family but not local, they live here because that's where Jethro was assigned. Every time you've come up for a foster home they've had a child so I couldn't place you with them but I think you'll do okay."

"What if they hate me like the Wilson's? I didn't do anything and he was meaner than my father." Sherry and Jordan Wilson were ex army sergeants who ran their foster home like army boot camp. Mrs. Briggs thought Tony would be okay there but she found out quickly that the family wasn't one fit for any foster children.

"Tony, I've placed many foster kids with them and they all have good and happy experiences with them. Don't worry and just be you."

Tony sighs looking out the window as being himself was exactly why he needed another foster home. Anthony had been away on vacation and the nanny basically let him do what he wanted as long as he didn't cause trouble. One of his favorite things to do was slide down the stairs on a mattress and he was doing that when Anthony came home early from a vacation with his latest stepmother. The nanny was fired for not watching him but she reported what happened to social services so he was removed from their home. Pulling up to, the gate Mrs. Briggs talked to the guard on duty before they made a phone call and the car was inspected then they were let through.

"Go on in Ma'am." Joyce drove through and saw Tony slump in his seat.

"Come on Tony, I know you hate the foster homes but it's gotta be better than your life with Anthony. It'll give you a chance to experience life as a kid instead of trying to live up to Anthony's expectations."

"Yeah, I'll just be trying to live up to a Marines. That's so much better." Joyce sighs pulling up to a home. "Is this it?" It didn't look very big but it was like some of the other houses on the block. Tony also knew size didn't matter since he was just a foster kid.

"Yeah, it's not fancy but Shannon and Jethro made a comfortable home." They got out of the car and Shannon came to the door.

"Joyce, welcome and this must be Tony. Come on in, Jethro and Kelly ran to the canteen for a minute but they'll be right back. I'm Shannon Gibbs but you can just call me Shannon."

"Yes Ma'am," In Tony's experience the foster homes are always nicer when he's dropped off and the niceties stop when Mrs. Briggs leaves. Shannon makes him look at her.

"I mean what I say Tony. I'm not a Ma'am just Shannon."

"Okay," Tony liked what he saw in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes when they looked at him since his mom was alive. The front door opens and a man and little girl enter.

"Mommy, guess what? They have the chocolate … oh hi," Gibbs walks in smiling.

"Joyce, we weren't expecting you yet. Hi you must be Tony, I'm Gibbs and this bundle of energy is Kelly." Tony tries to smile.

"Hello,"

"They just got here. Why don't you show Tony to his room Kel and I'll get dinner on the table."

"Do you need help?" Tony knew foster homes expected him to help from the minute he was dropped off.

"No, we're good. Go on and Kelly can show you the upstairs." Tony follows Kelly upstairs to a room that was pretty basic but had a radio and small TV in it.

"Mommy said that this is your room while you stay here and it's even got a small hiding spot. Do you want to see it?" Tony thought it was odd but nods so Kelly shows him the back of the closet that had a curtain strung across it. "Sometimes the kids that come here like to hide."

"It's nice … what's back there?"

"It's got a cup, some bottles of water, a pillow and there's a flashlight in the drawer next to the bed. There's other stuff in the drawer too." Tony was curious but didn't look as Gibbs joins them.

"Hey kids, showing him the hiding spot already Kel." She giggles as she hugs him and Tony can see she's a happy child.

"It's the best spot in the house." Gibbs smiles ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you go set the table and Joyce wants to say goodbye before she leaves Tony." He follows them downstairs where Mrs. Briggs was waiting by the door.

"There you go Tony, don't worry you'll be fine here. The Gibbs' are a good family and you'll fit in." Tony already felt oddly out of place and looks away but tries to smile.

"Thanks,"

"You know my number right?" Tony nods and Mrs. Briggs smiles. "If you need anything just call. I told Shannon you have permission to call me if you need something." She leaves and Kelly calls him to dinner. During dinner, Shannon tries to get Tony to talk.

"Tomorrow we'll have to take you and Kelly shopping if you don't mind Tony. Joyce said that you just had two outfits and some pajamas and you'll need some more clothes for when you start school next week. Is there anything particular that you like to wear?" Tony shakes his head wondering if it was a trick question.

"As long as it fit … it's okay." Gibbs figured he didn't get to choose many of his own clothes.

"We usually shop at a discount or thrift store but they have a good selection of clothes for kids and some other stuff. What do you like to do for fun?" Tony shrugs unsure of what the right answer would be."

"I read a lot." He hated to read and had trouble but found that reading was the one activity all the foster homes let him do because it kept him quiet and out of trouble.

"Well that's good and they have a lot of books there too. We were just there the other day getting a few things for the house. We'll go to the discount store for the more important stuff but you can get plenty of jeans, tee shirts, pants and stuff from the thrift shop." Kelly smiles as she slurped up her noodles.

"They were putting up the Halloween stuff last time." Tony tries to look interested but he was never allowed to participate in Halloween.

"They have a trunk or treat here every year, do you know what that is?"

"No sir, I've never done Halloween." Gibbs thought this was odd but all the kids that came along had different things their parents put them through so it could be true.

"Just call me Gibbs but everyone gathers at the practice fields either in their cars or maybe a table set up and that's where they pass out candy. They do it the weekend before Halloween for the little ones but anyone can participate and then on Halloween it's mainly for the older kids. There's a carnival set up but since the little ones got Halloween out of their system they don't have to worry about watching out for the little kids."

"It sounds like it might be fun." Tony didn't really think so but they seemed to be waiting for some kind of response.

"Mommy's making me a fairy costume and it's really pretty." Tony smiles at her and Kelly grins.

"I bet you'll look nice in it." He could see her in a fairy costume because she was tiny and petite like a fairy. This had Kelly beaming and later after Kelly went to bed Tony went upstairs figuring it was probably his bedtime too but wasn't the least bit tired. After getting into his pajamas, he laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the partially opened door.

"Tony, are you awake?" Tony sits up hoping he wasn't already in trouble.

"Yeah Gibbs, I'm up." Gibbs flips on the light and saw him in bed.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Tony thought this was an odd question since he didn't usually get a say so in anything done to him even living with Anthony.

"Of course it's your house." Gibbs sighs sitting on the rocking chair in the room.

"Yes it's my house but we don't enter anyone's room without permission Tony. I just came to check on you and see where you disappeared to."

"I thought it was bedtime."

"It's Kelly's bedtime but she's even reading right now. She just has to get into bed but as long as she's quiet, she doesn't have to go to bed until nine. We figured you being older didn't have to go to bed until 9 but could stay up until 10." Tony thinks about this with a smile.

"Oh, most foster homes have one set bedtime." Gibbs knew this from other kids.

"Well okay but this isn't your typical foster home. You can come back downstairs if you'd like, Shannon's making cookies or we can go outside and just talk. Go over the house rules or ..." Tony shakes his head embarrassed by the fact Mrs. Briggs brought his pajamas that were too small for him and that he looked funny in them and he was just in a tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"Can I just stay here? Mrs. Briggs brought the wrong pajamas so they're kind of small for me and I'm just in a tee shirt and boxers." He turns beet red and Gibbs smiles.

"Sure but I'll be right back." When Gibbs returns he has a package in a bag. "Every time we get assigned a foster kid we get one of these packages whether they need them or not." Tony opens it to find a pair of pajamas, a teddy bear, puzzle book and some other odds and ends.

"Thanks,"

"All the back packs have them except the little kids usually get comics instead and the pajamas might be big but you can roll up the sleeves and pant legs." Tony held them up against himself.

"No, they should fit okay."

"Okay get changed and then come downstairs. There should be a pair of slippers and socks in there too." Tony changes into the pajamas that were a little big but he seemed to be growing fast lately and then headed down where Shannon was putting some cookies on a plate.

"Come have a snack Tony. The cookies are for a bake sale tomorrow down at the recreation hall. After breakfast, we'll go shopping and then meet my friend Tammy Brewer and her son Scotty there. He's 10 almost 11 so around your age." Tony didn't like meeting new kids but nods.

"Sounds like it might be fun." He didn't really but was trying to be polite. Shannon and Gibbs went over the rules for the house which were more relaxed then most foster homes or even his own home. He didn't mind the rules as all homes had them but he hoped that this one would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of living on base was tough for Tony as he wasn't used to having so much freedom. None of the other foster homes much less Anthony let him do as he liked within reason and he made fast friends with Scotty though usually he avoided making friends. Shannon only asked that he help around the house and do his homework each day before going and playing. When he was there two weeks Gibbs woke up to find Tony sitting on the back stairs.

"Hey Tony, you're up early. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just usually get up early. I got bored in the room so I came downstairs so I wouldn't wake anyone up."

"Well I didn't even realize you were awake. Do you have plans for today?"

"Scotty's mom said we could go to the library in town … I don't have a card but it might be fun."

"Yeah Shannon planned on going along too with Kelly. If you want to find some books to read, I'm sure she'll check them out for you." Tony tries to hide the face that he makes. "So you don't like to read after all?" Tony shrugs,

"It's hard sometimes and I don't really like the stuff I have to read."

"That makes sense but the school didn't give you assigned reading did they?"

"No, they let us read whatever we want for book reports that's why Tammy is going to the library so Scotty can get something for his."

"Well just look for a book that you would like to make a report about. It doesn't have to be fancy or even for your age group. Just don't go for Kelly's age group and you'll do okay."

"I don't have to get Shakespeare or anything like that?" Gibbs gives him an odd look. "That's all my father lets me read. He said he wouldn't let me be a dummy who didn't read good books."

"Your father's not here and he's not running the show. As long as it's not too adult we don't care what you read. If you want to read books in lower levels that's fine too but ask Scotty for advice on what kids his age read for school."

"Okay," At the library Tony found several books he liked and Scotty said he already read but not many kids used those for the book reports. When Shannon joins him knowing that he was having trouble with the books he had 5 of them.

"Are they all in a row?"

"A row?"

"Like book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5?"

"Oh yeah they are."

"Are those the ones you want to check out then?"

"Yeah, if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay." They head back to base where Tammy and Scotty left to a dentist appointment and Tony settled down to read. "You don't have to stick around here just because Scotty's not here. You're free to roam the base as long as you don't go where they say private or restricted area."

"Really?" Shannon looks at him oddly.

"You never had the freedom to do that sort of thing? Wander around and just be a kid?"

"No, Mama didn't like it and my Father said it would be a hassle for everyone if I start wandering off anywhere."

"Well it's perfectly fine for you to do it. We have rules and the base has rules but we're not going to keep you stuck at the house unless you cause trouble. If you're bored, you can always do stuff around here to earn money too."

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch just do it right and don't rush it." Gibbs joins them.

"I'm going to go to town to get some stuff for the cookout tonight. Did you want to come with me Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony liked spending one on one time with both Shannon and Gibbs. They were different from any other foster home he ever was in and they listened to him when they asked him something.

"So what do you like to eat? I'm going to grill and Kelly likes hotdogs and Shannon likes chicken but I'm a steak person myself."

"I like chicken but I've never had it grilled."

"You've never been to a cookout?" Tony shrugs,

"They leave the hotdogs for the kids and I don't like them grilled."

"Oh okay that makes sense then. We can get extra chicken then and remind me to pick up marinade for the meat." At the store Tony was curious about things and Gibbs could see him looking at the snacks. "You know our treat rule right?"

"Yeah everyone has a spot for their snacks and I can only eat from the regular spot."

"Yes but you haven't picked out snacks for your spot yet. You never tell Shannon when she does the shopping what you want to have."

"I'm allowed to choose?"

"Well of course, we don't know what snacks you like yet. Give us time to get to know you better so we know which ones to get you." Tony looks at the fruit snacks. "You can pick out 3 total to keep in your spot. Kelly gets three a week and you have to make them last the week or wait until next weekend." Tony picked out puddings, fruit snacks and grapes.

"Wow, you got him to tell you what he likes." Tony blushes and Shannon smiles. "I was starting to wonder about you."

"Gibbs said it was okay."

"It is I told you that you had a spot to keep your snacks. Kelly knows she can't eat from other people's spots unless you tell her it's okay." After they put the groceries away Shannon sat down with Tony. "Mrs. Briggs is coming by tomorrow to check up on you. She said she wanted to talk to you but since you weren't home she'll stop by." Tony frowns,

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Whenever she shows up it's because I did something wrong and I have to move to a new place."

"She didn't tell me anything and it's common for her to check on the foster kids it's part of her job. I'm surprised she didn't come or call sooner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she usually calls or checks in once a week but it's been over two weeks. Maybe because you have trouble fitting in she just wants to make sure that you're okay."

"Yeah maybe." Tony still was worried but when Mrs. Briggs got there the next day Scotty was over and they were playing.

"That's a rare sight to see."

"What?"

"Tony laughing and playing like that. He usually doesn't let himself get so comfortable in a home. Anthony DiNozzo Senior is very strict and very controlling about things so Tony never felt comfortable even away from his father."

"We can tell. He didn't know how to read regular books for kids and he didn't want to explore the base because of the way he grew up. He's much too shy for an 11-year-old and he does open up more when Scotty's around but …" Mrs. Briggs smiles,

"So far you seem to be doing a good job with him." Gibbs nods,

"How are things going with his father? Is he going to get custody back?"

"We're working on severing his rights to Tony because it's an endless cycle of abuse with Anthony. If Tony's not at boarding school or summer camp Anthony takes everything out on him and there are only so many places to send him to. Right now he wants visitation rights but we're trying to restrict them to the base and visitation days."

"That would work out better than us trying to go meet him somewhere."

"Yeah, we're trying to make it clear they have to be supervised and if he wants more time or unsupervised he has to follow the rules. Anthony thinks he's above the rules so that won't last very long either."

"Do you think he'll try to harm Tony?"

"He might but he's on his last strike. If he's caught abusing Tony in any form, then his rights will be taken away. Anthony knows this so he might toe the line but it won't last. We informed him Tony will be here at least until the summer so he's not switching school again during the school year so we'll have to wait and see how long that lasts." Tony spots Mrs. Briggs and she waves.

"Hi Mrs. Briggs, this is Scotty."

"Hi Scotty, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Briggs." Mrs. Briggs turns to Tony.

"I just stopped by to check on you. It's rare for you not to have called me or for the foster home not to call. I wanted to make sure Kelly hasn't tied you up and left you in a closet." Tony shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay here."

"That's good and you can go back to playing."

"Can we go to Scotty's house?"

"Sure, go on and be home for dinner." Tony runs off and Shannon smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, did anything happen?"

"No but … are we allowed to give him chores? I mean so he can earn pocket money and he can buy stuff he wants. Kelly does chores and he cleans up after himself but usually the kids are younger and don't need the pocket money."

"Yeah within reason. You can't have him scrubbing the house top to bottom but normal kid chores are fine. I think he would like to be included and to earn his own pocket money. With the canteen here or if you go shopping somewhere. Anthony didn't believe in giving him money for himself and would deny buying him anything that he didn't need."

"Okay we want to make him feel included and wanted but …"

"Then do it he needs to know that he's a good kid who is wanted." That night after dinner Gibbs sat Tony and Kelly down to talk.

"So we've been talking and Shannon and I have decided we need to make some changes around here." Tony's face fell thinking they were sending him away. "First off we need more order around here so both of you will have regular chores from now on and we're going to start giving you both an allowance."

"Really? What kind of chores?"

"Well first both of you have to keep your bedroom clean, cleaning both bathrooms and setting the table for breakfast and dinner. Kelly will have to clean her room, take the laundry downstairs and clearing the table after breakfast and dinner. Then you'll take turns helping to clean the kitchen after dinner and cleaning the living room. One will clean the living room and the other will help in the kitchen and switch the next day."

"Okay … that sounds fair." Tony usually did more chores but didn't want to point that out.

"For that you get 10 dollars a week and Kelly will get 5. Then if you want to do other chores around the house you can earn more."

"I'm getting an allowance?"

"If you do your chores you will." This excites Kelly who liked getting money. "Is that okay with you Tony?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Tony was happy about getting an allowance but thought about other stuff at the same time. Mrs. Briggs said Anthony was getting visitations and he knew that Anthony would end up doing something to ruin him staying there and the thought turned his stomach. He liked the Gibbs' and wanted a normal foster home and life for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony met Tony twice a week for visitation making Tony more and more agitated with each visit. He grew quiet after them and wouldn't talk about it. Gibbs and Shannon knew Anthony was doing something but they weren't allowed to sit in on the visits though they asked the Marine keeping an eye on the situation to pay extra attention to them. The week before Christmas break during which they were going to fly to Stillwater Shannon went with Tony to meet with Anthony.

"Mr. DiNozzo I'm just here to remind you that we're leaving Sunday to my father in laws house for two weeks."

"What's that got to do with me? Where is Junior staying?"

"Tony is going with me and I'm letting you know so you don't show up here and we're not here." Anthony laughs,

"Go away Junior's not going anywhere but here and if he's not here I'll see you in court. I have visitation and like I told him he's not even allowed to leave the base without permission. No one asked you what your plans were but Junior's staying here." Shannon shakes her head.

"The court gave us permission to take him since you denied every weekend trip and Thanksgiving. You can take it up with them but Tony will be going with us."

"Look here lady I don't know who you think you're talking to but Junior doesn't want to go away. If I tell the courts, then they'll make you stay home or I'll take him back home."

"Try it and the judge already told us that if you try anything he'll stop visitations until you get your temper under control. We'll be leaving Sunday and we'll be back on the 3rd of January." Shannon turns to leave and she hears a smack. When she looks back Tony was on the floor and Anthony was standing over him.

"What did I tell you about telling them you're not going anywhere? I told you that I wouldn't allow you to go anywhere and now she thinks you're going with them."

"I told them what you said but they decided."

"I told you Junior do not lie to me." Capt. Roberts joins them.

"What's going on here?"

"Junior tripped and he said he doesn't feel good." Roberts looks at Shannon.

"Is that what happened?"

"She doesn't know anything. She's a lady who doesn't know her place. She left and Junior will tell you what happened won't you Junior."

"I didn't ask you for what you are telling him to say I asked Shannon what happened."

"Look here I don't know who you are but I am Junior's father. She's some crazy lady who thinks she's got a say. Junior tell him what happened."

"I fell Captain. I'm okay." Roberts knew it wasn't true and stops Shannon from saying anything.

"It's okay Shannon, I'll check the tapes in a bit and make sure that whatever happens is reported to the courts. If Tony really did trip, then it'll show them."

"Tapes say nothing Junior is clumsy. They're probably poisoning him here." Shannon was shaking but knew she couldn't stay there.

"Are you okay Shan?"

"Tony's father slapped him for not telling us he's to stay here. He told me that I couldn't make decisions and that Tony was staying here whether or not I liked it. He's willing to take this to court."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"No, Capt. Roberts said he would check the tapes but … Anthony's forcing Tony to say he fell and that he wants to stay I'm sure." Gibbs frowns but knew they couldn't legally do anything.

"It's not his decision and we'll take him to court if we have to. Judge Atwater already gave us permission and he can't change that fact. She said that if he continues then he'll lose his rights."

"What are we going to do then? Joyce already said he'll go to a group home if Mr. DiNozzo loses his rights."

"I don't know right now I don't want to think about that. A group home has to be better than his father though." Shannon nods,

"I know." Later that night when the kids were in bed Mrs. Briggs shows up.

"Joyce, this is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

"No, is Tony here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs. What happened?"

"Can I see him please?" Shannon went to get him knowing that it wasn't good. Child services showing up late for a child was never good and she was worried that she was there to take him away.

"Tony, are you up?" Tony sits up.

"Is that Mrs. Briggs?"

"Yeah, she says she needs to see you." Tony's stomach falls as he goes down feeling the same as Shannon about the unexpected visit.

"What's wrong Mrs. Briggs? Am I in trouble?" Mrs. Briggs looks him over before hugging him.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Anthony DiNozzo was in a car accident tonight … he crashed on a bridge and his car went into the water and he's been mumbling about his son. They're searching the water for you Tony but I knew you should be here. I didn't mean to wake you up but I had to check for myself that you were really here."

"We wouldn't have let him take Tony … we don't even want to let him continues the visitation much less take him."

"I know and they're going to be stopped right now. Are you okay Tony?" He nods and Mrs. Briggs sighs in relief.

"Is my father okay?"

"He was drunk and shouldn't have been behind the wheel of the car but we know he's bribed other families into letting him take you. Go on back to bed, you're fine." Tony went up and Shannon shakes her head.

"He hit Tony this afternoon because I reminded him we were going to Stillwater next week. He says that he won't let us and that I have no say in things."

"He thinks his needs are the only ones that count and has convinced prior foster parents of this. I took this to the court and he's not allowed to keep you from doing anything you would normally do unless it affects Tony himself and visiting family wouldn't."

"What's going to happen to him now?"

"He's going to jail and will likely lose his rights to Tony if there's proof or a witness to Mr. DiNozzo striking Tony."

"No one saw but there's video. Capt. Jim Roberts was going to check the tapes to see if they could ban him from the base. What's going to happen to Tony now?"

"Well he'll become a ward of the state and either go into a group home or long term foster care until he ages out of the system. There aren't many homes that want to take in an 11-year-old boy for the long run and he's past the adoptable age."

"So you're saying that no one will be allowed to adopt him."

"It's not a matter of being allowed to adopt him, no one adopts at his age. The only way children his age are adopted is if they're with the family prior to the parents losing custody." Gibbs sighs and looks at Shannon who was upset. "I know you two care for Tony but aren't you looking to adopt a younger child? How could you take in more children if you keep Tony long term?"

"What if we changed our minds? We would like to keep Tony for long term and then see about adopting him."

"Are you sure about that? I think it's wonderful but you had shown an interest in a younger child."

"Yes but we didn't expect an older child to fit in with us either. Tony fits in here and we want custody so he doesn't have to go through everything his father puts him through in foster care or if we want to go somewhere we don't have to clear it with anyone."

"Okay, I'll put that down in his files. He does need a family to take him in. I'm afraid if he goes into the system then he'll just get lost and lose who he is. He's a good kid and I've been his case worker since his mother died and the abuse started. I can't make guarantees but if you want to be his legal guardians then I'll help you fight for him." Tony was at the top of the stairs.

"You want me." Gibbs turns to him and they can see he's scared.

"Yeah Tony, we really want you." Gibbs motions for him to come downstairs. "We want you to be a part of this family Tony and we want you for keeps. Would you like that?"

"Do I get a choice?" Mrs. Briggs chuckles,

"Yes in this circumstance you do. Your father's going to lose custody this time so you can decide if you would like to stay with the Gibbs' or if you'd rather stay in the system. If you stay in the system, you'll likely be put in a group home and remain with us until you age out. If you stay with the Gibbs, they can go after custody of you and keep you forever." Tony thought about this. He was never given the option to stay with a family permanently.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, take your time and I'll let you guys know when court is to severe Mr. DiNozzo's rights." Mrs. Briggs leaves and Shannon hugs Tony.

"It's late so you should head up to bed." Tony went up and Shannon sighs. "I never thought he would lose his rights to Tony. I …"

"I think Tony will choose to stay with us even if he doesn't want to be adopted. They said older kids might not want to so they can keep their names remember and that's part of who he is."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't want to stay at all?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm going to run off to the store I forgot we need milk and stuff for breakfast."

"Why don't you see if he wants to go with you? He's probably not going to fall asleep any time soon." Gibbs and Tony set out to the store.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah … it just feels weird. My father never … he always gets his way. He doesn't want me staying with you guys because there are different rules with you. He likes me following his rules and you let me do more."

"Well most kids think our rules are strict."

"Not as strict as his rules. He never let me have fun or friends over. I wouldn't be able to go to their houses or let them come over to mine. I know Shannon wants me to stay but I can't help but worry he'll still get his way and I'll have to go home with him. If he knows I want to stay …"

"He's going to jail either way and he's losing custody of you. The choice of staying with us basically comes down to if you want to live with us and move with us when we move or if you want to stay in the system and in foster care until you turn 18."

"I thought you wanted to adopt a baby."

"We do but we felt that we would know the right one when we met them. Shannon already loves you Tony and feels that your family." Tony thinks about this.

"Why? I barely know you guys."

"That's how she is and I've never seen her get attached to someone so quickly. Look let's see what the judge has to say. If your father loses his parental rights, then we want to get custody of you. If and when we're ready for adoption, then we'll discuss that but we don't want anyone to be able to take you away."

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Tony was able to pick out his own cereal though they were going for other stuff and Gibbs could see he was in a better mood. He was sure two weeks with Jackson spoiling him would do Tony good but they had to take it one step at a time for now.


	4. Chapter 4

By Saturday Tony had a bad feeling that something was going on. Mrs. Briggs called and said court would be on Monday to determine who would be Tony's guardian and before that Anthony wanted to see him. They didn't have a choice but to take him though Anthony asked Gibbs and Shannon to wait in the hall but Mrs. Briggs went into his room with Anthony's lawyer.

"Junior, come here I would like to talk to you." Tony looks at Mrs. Briggs who went with him. They were there to try and convince Anthony to let Gibbs and Shannon have custody of Tony outside the courtroom. "I only want what's best for you Junior. I know I haven't been the father you need but I do love you."

"I know and I love you too. I don't …"

"Are you happy with this Gibbs family?" Tony doesn't answer looking away and Anthony touches his arm. "Junior, just be honest with me."

"Yes, they treat me like a son and like I'm wanted. They never treated me like I'm a problem or that they hate me."

"You know I never wanted kids. I knew I would be just like my father and I didn't want to do that to another child but …"

"Things were okay when Mama was alive and it's like that with Gibbs and Shannon. I … why can't I live with them? I'm not going to forget you or Mama but they can take care of me."

"I know Junior and I know they love you. I hate that someone else loves you and wants you when I can't even take care of you. I was jealous of that but now I'm here and they said I'm going to jail. Jensen also says when I go to jail you will likely go into the system and into a group home."

"The Gibbs' want to keep him out of it and will go to court about it. They want to keep him out of the system and I support their choice."

"You always did look out for Junior's best interest. Can you call them in here please?" Mrs. Briggs went to the door and Shannon and Gibbs join them. "Junior tells me he wants to stay with your family."

"We want him and we'll fight for him in court."

"The only problem with that is that he might be put in another foster home or group home in the meantime. Junior's been through enough without me causing more problems. I asked Jensen here to bring the papers giving you custody of Junior. You just have to file them and I signed my rights to him away."

"Are you serious?"

"If you truly want him. I can't give him family or love that he deserves and you have."

"We do Mr. DiNozzo." Jensen gives them the papers and Mrs. Briggs being a notary republic witnessed it and got everything situated. "Thank you."

"You're welcome just take care of him. Jensen will pack up Junior's things from the house in New York and if you have a chance to take him to our home here he can take whatever he wants."

"We can do that." They leave after getting the papers and Jensen's number.

"So what happens now? We weren't expecting this today."

"I file what happened with the courts, you file the custody agreement which can wait until January and then wait until the adoption feels right for your family." Tony stops and Shannon looks at him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah … can I go back really quick and tell him bye again?"

"Sure, we'll wait for you." They stood there waiting when suddenly doctors and nurses start rushing to the room and they ran down the hall. "What happened? What's going on?" Jensen forced Tony from the room as he started to break down.

"Mr. DiNozzo crashed … he has a DNR." Shannon grabs Tony in a hug as he cries. "He had a blood clot … the doctor's said it could go at any time but they were putting him on medication to clear it. That's why he wanted things settled with junior in case the medication didn't work."

"He knew he was dying?"

"I'm sorry Junior but he knew there was a chance. That's why he wanted you with a family first. It was too big and they were amazed it didn't … well that Mr. DiNozzo lasted this long." The machines went silent and a doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but he's gone." Tony couldn't stop crying and Jensen gave permission for Gibbs to find out any details an autopsy might find out. They weren't sure what caused the blood clot and wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic that could harm Tony or something they should keep an eye on him for.

"Are you okay Tony?" He shakes his head.

"I didn't think … I just thought he would go to jail but …" Tony finished crying on the way home and was exhausted by the time they got there and found Jackson flew to Camp Pendleton.

"Hey Tony, how are you doing?" Tony couldn't say anything and Shannon turns him towards the stairs.

"Go lay down Tony, I'll check on you in a bit." Tony went upstairs and Jackson was worried.

"What did that man do? Tony looks like he's been crying."

"He signed over full custody of Tony so we can eventually adopt him." Jackson looks up and Gibbs sighs. "Tony wanted to say goodbye before we left and got to the room as he crashed from a blood clot and died."

"Oh … wow that's bad."

"Yeah he's not taking it very well but we don't know what to do for him." Jackson went upstairs to find Tony curled up on his bed.

"Can I come in Tony?" He shrugs but sits up wiping his eyes and Jackson sits next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry about your father Tony. Is there anything we can do?" Tony shakes his head.

"I just feel numb and like … it kind of feels like a relief. Not because he died but that what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He signed papers so Shannon and Gibbs could adopt me and I'm relieved that I don't have to go but I'm still sad he died. It feels wrong to be relieved but he never wanted me but he wanted Mama to be happy."

"It's okay to feel relieved that he did the right thing by letting you stay here and it's okay to miss him too. That's normal to feel."

"It is? It feels like … I feel like I should be glad but I can't help it."

"That might change later but however you feel is right for you. No one can tell you how to grieve for him." Gibbs joins them.

"How are you feeling Tony?"

"A little better. Jackson said it's okay the way I'm feeling and it just felt weird."

"Everyone handles it different. I just wanted to see if we're still staying here for Christmas since we don't have to go to court next week after all."

"Well now that I'm getting a 2nd grandchild it would be easier to spoil them here so I don't have to ship everything back." Jackson looks at Tony. "Can I treat you like my grandson?" Tony looks at Gibbs who nods and Tony does too.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, I have plenty of ideas unless you guys want to go to Stillwater." Kelly joins them.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, I'm going to do a few things for both you and Tony."

"I wanna stay if you stay."

"Me too," Tony didn't care about them buying him anything but Jackson paid him attention he didn't have from grandparents before.

"Okay then let's get it started. What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"There's just a Christmas party at the rec center tonight. The kids get presents and everyone gets a stocking."

"Okay then there's time to do a little shopping before the party." Gibbs wasn't sure about it but Tony wanted to spend time with Jackson. He was sure Jackson could help Tony if anyone could.

"Dad just don't go crazy. It's not that far until Christmas."

"Who me? I'm going to buy their big gift from me today. I was going to do it in Stillwater and then mail it back or just send it with you but since I'm here let me do this." Gibbs and Shannon talk about it and knew Jackson wanted to spoil Tony but wouldn't do it for one and not the other.

"Okay just … don't go overboard. They don't need to bring home the stores." Jackson smiles telling Tony and Kelly to get ready.

"I wanted to get Kelly a new bedding set and stuff for her room for a while now. Tony could use the same thing … his room still looks like a guest room and he's family now."

"That's actually a good idea and Kelly does want the bedding set. We've been waiting for it to go on sale." Shannon hugs Tony tight when they were ready to leave.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah, I feel weird but I'm okay. Just mostly in shock still but I'll be okay." Gibbs hugs him.

"Whatever dad wants to get you is fine. He always gets Kelly a big gift and then smaller gifts for her birthday and Christmas."

"Okay Gibbs." Tony didn't think it was that big of a deal or that he would get anything special but Jackson got them both bedding sets, new pillows, stuff for the room itself and then let them both pick out presents for Shannon and Gibbs. "I don't know what to get them. I don't really know what they would like." Kelly giggles,

"Daddy likes anything to do with coffee or the Marines. I want to get mommy a charm or her bracelet. She's got a charm bracelet and daddy gave me some money to get her one."

"I'll get you both charms for your mom and we'll look for your dad." Tony didn't think he would find a charm but they had one for moms and sons. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah but she's not my mom."

"She can if you want her to be. She wants to be but is giving you time plus she doesn't want you to think she's replacing your other mom." Tony understood and decided to get the charm for Shannon. They got Gibbs a coffee mug filled with different things together and then Jackson let them pick out something for each other. He let Tony shop by himself since he could be alone and took Kelly shopping. "Did you find what you want to get Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking at the stuffed animals too."

"Oh that's right you don't have one do you? Well pick something out and then we'll look for your friend Scotty a gift. Kelly picked out one for her friend Patty." By the time they got back they had a ton of stuff.

"What happened to one big gift?"

"I got that but then they got gifts for you and Shannon, one for each other and then Kelly picked one out for Patty and Tony picked one out for Scotty. Oh and Tony got himself a stuffed animal since he didn't have one yet." Gibbs smiles but saw Tony seemed to like it.

"Tony, Jensen called and said we could go to your father's home this week to pack up your things and then we agreed to go before the new year to Long Island to get that stuff packed up also. He said anything you don't take will be sold off and put in a trust for you so you can have anything you want."

"Thanks Gibbs," Gibbs and Shannon wanted Tony to know they loved him but knew it took time. Later they head to the Christmas party with Scotty and his family trying to keep positive about things. Tony liked everything Jackson got him and noticed Shannon and Gibbs changed towards him so he hoped things were better now. He did want to stay there even before Anthony died so he was hurt by what happened that day but glad Anthony thought about him first.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tony's adoption went through things changed for Tony for the better. Though no one changed towards him going around base became easier when he got his family badge rather than a visitor's pass and Tony took more time to get to know everyone. Anthony's estate left him money each month with specific instructions that Tony had to prove what he spent at least some on. Since Tony rarely spent any on himself after the 2nd month this proved to be a problem. He spent some of the first months money on clothes and things for his room, the second on Kelly a birthday present the trustee said qualified since it was something he wanted to buy but he didn't know what to get the 3rd month.

"Hey Tony, do you have a minute?"

"Sure dad, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just heading to town to go to the store. Do you want to come with?" Tony liked one on one time with Gibbs so he hurried to get ready. "Well today we have a couple of errands to run but I thought you might like coming with me."

"Yeah I like spending time like this. What are we going to do?"

"Well … I thought we might swing by the animal shelter and look at the pets."

"Oh are you getting Kelly one?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"If Kelly was getting a pet she would be with us. Your mom and I thought maybe you would like one." Tony was shocked as no one ever let him think about having a pet much less talk about getting one. "If you don't like dogs you can get a cat but Kelly's getting a gerbil and I don't know if a cat will like it."

"I can really get a dog? But … mom won't mind?"

"No, she thinks it's a good idea. As long as it's not aggressive they're allowed on base. You can take care of one right? Feed it, walk it and make sure it has water every day."

"Yeah … I can really get one?"

"Yes, that's where we're heading and then the pet store nearby lets you take your pets inside with you while we get it some supplies. I picked up a leash yesterday so we can take it around." Tony was excited and Gibbs was glad to see Tony happy about something and he reminded Gibbs of Kelly when she got excited. "Here we go, let's see what they have." A worker greeted them.

"Hi, are you guys here for a pet?"

"Yeah, we don't know what we want but my son would like to see the dogs."

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Big, small, certain type of breeds." Tony was curious.

"Do they get put to sleep here?"

"Yeah, much too often but everyone wants puppies right now so the older dogs aren't wanted as much. Would you like to see them?" Tony nods and they went to a side room. "These dogs are going to be put down on Monday. They're mostly older dogs and a few younger ones but they're mutts so no one usually wants those." Tony carefully went through the cages finding most were dogs who just looked at him while he wanted a playful dog that would be active. "It's a good thing rescuing a dog from a shelter. Not many want to even look down here."

"I didn't think he knew about it. I mean he's not a kid but we just recently decided he should have a dog to look after. He needs the confidence boost and his instincts are to take care of people."

"Can I see this one?" Tony found a small dog who was bouncing over the cage when Tony crouched down by it. The dog was in the need of a haircut but he sniffed Tony's hands and liked having his head scratched. "What's his or her name?"

"That's Curly because of his fur. We tend not to cut their hair when they're on the last legs here but Dog Town Groomers has a discount for any pets bought here." She opened the cage and the dog jumped in Tony's arms licking his face. "Why don't you take him into the yard to make sure he's a good match?"

"Can we dad?"

"Sure," Tony ran around the yard and Curly followed him barking and playing around. The worker brought them a ball and Tony spent half an hour throwing it for him. "Can I get him?"

"Sure but we have to get his hair cut first."

"That's fine I got the money from the trust. I want to use it to get what he needs." Gibbs didn't know about it but knew Tony had to use the money for something. After they dropped Curly off at the pet groomers they shopped for supplies and then Gibbs got a lead so he could be in the front or back yard on his leash and not run away. "Isn't that cruel?"

"No, he'll have plenty of room to run around and play but this way he can be outside for awhile when you're in school. He's going to have to go outside a few times a day and that way he can be outside while you play but you don't have to hold onto the leash." Tony still thought it was cruel but Curly seemed to like it.

"He's so cute." Kelly had fun tossing the ball for Curly who loved the attention.

"You have to walk him at least three times a day Tony so he gets exercise okay? In the morning before breakfast, when you get home and before bed. I can put him outside or take him for walks when you're at school but he's a lot of responsibility."

"That's okay I don't mind." They were sure he didn't and Kelly wanted to go with him to take him for the walks that afternoon though. "Can we take him by Scotty's?"

"Sure, you can walk him anywhere on base that you guys can go." Scotty joins them on the walk.

"Dad won't let me have a pet because he's allergic."

"Yeah dad surprised me with Curly but I've always wanted a pet. I would've been happy with a fish just something of my own."

"I was telling mom we should get you something but she didn't think it was a good idea without asking but I wanted it to be a surprise. She wants to know what to get you for your birthday."

"I don't celebrate my birthday." Scotty and Kelly look at him and Tony shrugs. "I haven't since Mama was alive."

"Well mom wants to get you something."

'I don't know … movies maybe. I haven't thought about it." Kelly was holding the leash while Curly stopped to smell everything. "Maybe stuff for Curly."

"Okay I'll tell her." Later Gibbs went with Tony for the last walk of the night.

"Can Curly sleep on my bed with me?" They put her bed in Tony's room but Curly jumped on the bed with him.

"Sure as long as he doesn't go pee on it. He seems a lot happier with you."

"Yeah he was sad in the cage until I started talking to him. I didn't want one too small because I was worried it'd get hurt. One of my step mom's had a small dog and it kept getting knocked around because we wouldn't see it when we were walking."

"Yeah that could be a problem on base with men wearing boots." Curly certainly got a lot of attention on base and Tony kept to walking him 3 times a day and he usually wanted to go out once at night but Tony didn't mind.

"Okay your birthday's coming up in two weeks. Do you know what you want to do for it?"

"No, I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?"

"My father never wanted to after Mama died. He said he would rather forget my birthday so we didn't celebrate it." Shannon sighs,

"Well we do. We celebrate everyone's birthday in our family." Tony thinks about this and Shannon hugs him. "There's a sports complex and we were thinking about taking you and Scotty for a couple of hours. They have batting cages, a giant trampoline and a few other things for kids."

"What about Patty?" Shannon tried to think of who Patty was. "Kelly's friend, so she can have someone to play with too."

"Kelly's not going with you. I took her and her friend out for Kelly's birthday so this is for you and Scotty."

"I don't mind if she goes and we can use some of the trust money. She likes playing on trampolines and if it's my birthday I don't mind."

"Are you sure? She does want to go but I reminded her that you didn't go with us on her birthday."

"Well honestly mom Scotty and I wouldn't have looked as pretty in dresses for the tea party." Shannon laughs as Gibbs hears them.

"What's this about wearing dresses and tea parties? I draw the line at that for your birthday Tony." They chuckle and Tony explains. "No you wouldn't have looked as pretty but if you want Kelly and Patty to go that's up to you."

"Yeah, I don't celebrate my birthday but it sounds like fun." Gibbs nods,

"It does and she'll like that. She went to a birthday party there in November and that's what gave us the idea for you. She said all the boys were playing in the batting cages and trampoline."

"Oh I remember her telling me about that." Tony didn't know about celebrating his birthday but if they wanted to he couldn't stop them.

"So dad's flying back out to celebrate your birthday like he did Kelly's and wants to know what you want for your birthday." Shannon nods,

"So does Tammy, she said Scotty said things for Curly but that's not birthday presents."

"I don't know that's what I told Scotty. I don't do anything so I don't know what to ask for."

"Dad says he'll take you shopping then and Scotty can just pick out something you like. They just want to make sure you get something you'll like."

"I will like anything they get me. I'm not picky." Kelly got clothes, cake for breakfast and a VCR for her room to go with the TV she got for Christmas. Tony treated her and Patty to the movies for her birthday and got her a movie that had just come out on video making her day.

"Kelly has a few ideas but she wants to make sure you'll like it first."

"I will like anything I get. I'm not picky about stuff like that."

"Okay, we'll see what she comes up with." They fell into a routine with Tony walking Curly first thing in the morning then putting him on the lead while he got ready for school and had breakfast. Then Shannon would let him in before lunch unless she had to leave the house. Then after school Tony and Scotty would take him for a walk and Kelly went with him at bedtime. They noticed Tony wasn't as restless at night after walking Curly and he seemed to be gentler with him and other stuff he did. Shannon hadn't been sure about getting Tony a pet but was glad they found one that was a good fit for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The night before his birthday Gibbs went with Tony to walk Curly while Kelly stayed behind to help Shannon make his birthday cake. Kelly insisted Tony get to eat cake for breakfast like she did though he didn't think it would happen. He wouldn't mind it and enjoyed having it for Kelly's birthday breakfast but Tony was sure it wouldn't be the same for him.

"So tomorrow you turn 12, lots of things changing."

"Yeah … I'm looking forward to it for the first time in a long time. Things feel a lot different here and I like that."

"We're really glad about that Tony and we're glad you like it here. Things are going to change now though now that you're older and officially our son. You'll get a later bedtime but you still have to get up to take Curly for a walk before school and not be grumpy."

"Okay, I can do that. I usually stay up just thinking anyway. I've never needed much sleep."

"Are you sneaking my coffee in the morning?" Tony laughs,

"No, I just never did. I didn't want to get into trouble for doing something I shouldn't so …"

"Well if you can stay in your room quietly or not make too much noise you can stay up. We weren't sure what time to set a bedtime at but we figured you can see how it works for you."

"Yeah I usually fall asleep around 11 and still get up to walk Curly in the morning and let him out about 3. Do I really get cake for breakfast?" Gibbs smiles,

"If you want it. We started that when Kelly was 3 because that's what she wanted for her birthday breakfast. We weren't near family and she was too young for friends so it's not like we could have anyone over for it. Since it's a once or now twice a year thing most parents don't say anything. Patty and Scotty will be here for it too to start the day."

"Yeah I want it but it doesn't sound like something mom would let me do."

"She's going to treat you and Kelly the same as much as she can. Things might be different because of age or because you're a boy and Kelly's a girl but other than that we'll try to keep things the same."

"Okay, I'm just not used to it but it's nice." Gibbs smiles and they head back to the house where 2 different cakes were cooling and a bunch of cupcakes.

"Whoa, how many people are coming?"

"Well mom and dad said they would be here in the morning and Jack's coming. Mom can't have chocolate and Patty prefers vanilla so I made the second one. I had too much of the double chocolate cake mix so I made cupcakes to go with it." Tony thought about Joann and Mac Fielding who seemed to like him but doted more on Kelly whenever they came over. He didn't blame them but he didn't want them there to change things. "Are you okay?"

"Why uh … why are your mom and dad coming?"

"Because it's your birthday. I know they dote on Kelly but they didn't want to get used to having a second grandchild just for you to be taken away. They planned to come to spend time with Kelly figuring you would do something with Scotty but I told them she was going with you so they're coming along." Tony doesn't know how to respond but Gibbs knows how he's feeling.

"We're not going to let them leave you out on purpose but they do spoil Kelly more being a girl."

"Okay … I just don't know them very well." Shannon smiles,

"Just be normal and I'm sure they'll fall in love with you like we did." Tony wasn't sure about that but the next morning he woke up to find Jackson there.

"Morning mom, dad … hi Grandpa."

"Hey birthday boy. I didn't expect to see you up yet." Tony smiles whistling for Curly.

"This is Curly and we take long walks in the morning."

"That's a handsome dog and I bet he likes them."

"Yeah he does." Tony leaves with the thought to collect Scotty and Patty on the way and got Scotty first so they could walk around.

"Happy birthday Tony, here's your present."

"Thank you Tammy." Tammy spent time scratching Curly who wiggled around excited for attention.

"I'll see you boys later. I'm going by the house later to put him on the lead for a while when you guys are gone."

"Thanks," They leave and Scotty holds the leash while Tony examines the present. "I'm not going to break anything if it drops will I?"

"I don't know mom picked it out. Do you plan on dropping it?" Tony was disappointed Scotty didn't pick it out but shakes his head.

"Curly gets rowdy sometimes. Last time I tried bringing juice with me I ended up soaked and had to take a shower before school." Scotty laughs,

"Mom picked out that gift but I got you something else. It's in the card."

"Oh … thanks." Tony was curious but didn't say it.

"Mom thought you should get something to unwrap too."

"That was nice of her."

"Are we getting cake for breakfast again? That was good when we did for Kelly's birthday."

"Yes and yeah that was good. Mom made me a double chocolate cake and then a yellow cake for her mom and Patty. We have to get her before going to the house."

"Shannon's parents are coming?"

"Yeah, they planned to come to spend time with Kelly during my party but since she's invited they're coming along too." Scotty makes a face as he didn't think the Fielding's liked Tony much less him. "Yeah I know but I can't exactly uninvited them." At Patty's house she was bouncing up and down.

"Happy birthday Tony," Patty's mom hands him another gift and Patty wanted a turn walking Curly. When they got back to the house Joann and Mac were there and the coffee table was piled with presents.

"Happy birthday Tony."

"Thank you Mrs. Fielding. Thanks for coming." Joann looks at him and Tony turns pink.

"When you're ready you can call me Gram like Kelly does but until then call me Joann and him Mac."

"Okay," Shannon smiles,

"Do you want to eat your cake or open presents first."

"The cake," They laugh and to Tony it was the best cake Shannon had ever made. Then he moved on to his presents. Kelly and Patty got him movies, Tammy got him clothes, Gibbs a walk man, Scotty movies passes and Shannon made him a quilt using some of the clothes from the house in New York that were his, Anthony and Elizabeth's. Tony forgot she took them and was shocked. "You did this?"

"I know they had sentimental value and you wouldn't wear them so I thought this way you could keep that piece with you even when you got bigger." She showed him that part of the back was his baby blanket. "I hope you don't mind but I thought you might like it."

"I love it mom … thanks." Tony hugs her and then Mac hands him an envelope.

"We really don't know what boys your age like but Kelly said you liked movies so we thought you might like this." Tony figured it was movie passes and smiles.

"Thank you I'm sure I will." When Tony opened the envelope he was in shock and couldn't speak.

"Uh oh what did you do? We don't see him like that too often." Tony looks from the card to Mac and Joann.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, we know someone whose son runs those things and you can invite two people to go with you and then Mac and I are going." Tony shows Scotty passes to a movie premier with the actors and a meet and greet before the premier of the movie.

"Thank you … I … I don't believe this." Gibbs takes it.

"What did you … whoa." Tony hugs Mac and Joann.

"Thank you Gram I love it." Mac told him to call him Gramps like Kelly and Tony and Scotty could talk of nothing else even when Jackson took them shopping.

"Who are you going to take?"

"Well you of course and I don't know. It starts late so I don't know if Kelly can go but …" Jackson laughs,

"Don't you have other friends here?"

"Not really because I don't usually make friends because I'm always here and there but mom and Tammy hung out a lot so we did too." Jackson nods,

"Well if you don't have any close friends other than Scotty I'm sure Kelly can go. Do you have clothes to wear?"

"Uh …" Tony hadn't thought about it since the premier was the next night so Jackson took him and Scotty shopping for clothes and then Jackson bought Tony a camera and film. Jackson couldn't beat Joann and Mac's gift but thought he would want memories the next night. Gibbs pulls Tony aside when they got back.

"I just want to ask you something. Who do you plan on inviting to go with you? Your mom wants to take you shopping for clothes but she won't mention anything if you don't want to take Scotty."

"I want to take him and Kelly if she can go. Grandpa bought us nice pants and shirts to wear but we weren't sure about Kelly."

"Kelly wants to go but we told her it was your present so it was up to you."

"I don't have any other friends here that I want to go so …"

"Okay she has something she can wear and your mom will be glad you have clothes already." When Tony asked Kelly if she wanted to go she screamed so loud they had to cover their ears.

"So is that a yes?" Kelly knocked him over in a hug and at the sports complex they found they had a bowling alley so after playing on the trampoline for a couple of hours they had enough people for two teams to play and Tony had to admit it was the best party he had in a long time. Later Shannon and Tony were up after the others went to bed.

"Kelly's happy you invited her to the premier. She was sure you would but we told her not to get mad if you wanted to take someone else."

"Scotty asked who I was taking and seemed surprise that I wanted to take him too. I didn't make many friends and no one else I would want to celebrate that with."

"Mom was worried that you might not want to go with them since you don't really know them."

"I didn't think about that. I wasn't expecting something like that for a present though."

"They try to think of stuff Kelly would like but you're older so it's harder plus they've never bought for a boy before."

"It's perfect and I would've been happy with anything they got me."

"I know and told them but they wanted to get you something special." Tony let Curly out one more time before heading to bed. Tony wanted to see if he wouldn't wake up at night if Curly went before they went to sleep but didn't mind. He couldn't wait until the premier the next day and was happy Tammy and Bruce said that Scotty could go with them.


	7. Chapter 7

The week after Tony's birthday it was spring break and Gibbs got the week off so they all went to Stillwater. Tony knew something was going on but didn't have a chance to ask about it as he explored Stillwater. One of the homes seemed familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why. Gibbs said it was a summer home for a family that he knew practically all his life. Tony got his monthly stipend so they went to town to stock up on supplies for the store and for Tony to shop.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure, is something wrong? The money's yours for however you want to spend it." The only requirements were that he bought himself something with half then the other half could be used for other things like presents, holidays or like he usually did on Kelly.

"Is something going on? You had trouble getting away for a weekend and now you're going to be here for a full week. Did something happen?"

"It didn't happen … yet but I'm going to be deployed soon. I'll be gone anywhere from 9 months to a year. When men in the unit have small kids like Kelly or new kids in the family like you they give us time off first. That way we can spend time with them and just have fun."

"Do you have to be gone that long?"

"Yes, it's better to be gone longer. If I came back sooner, it means either I was injured and can't continue or one of you were and it's an emergency for me to get home. I hate that I have to leave but I don't want to have to come back either."

"I'm going to miss you." Gibbs hugs him.

"I'm going to miss you too. Now I write your mom and your sister every week and they write me back so I'm going to include letters for you and I want you to write me back too."

"Okay I can do that." After Tony selected a few movies, cassettes for his Walkman and film for the camera he got Kelly a movie too.

"You don't have to buy her something every time you get money Tony."

"I know but it's not fair I get stuff every month and she doesn't. She doesn't ask for it I just find stuff I think she would like."

"That's very nice of you." When Tony's stuff was ringing up Gibbs paid cash for it. "Here's the receipt to turn into Jensen but this stuffs on Grandpa."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to buy you stuff and he said to let you keep the money. He thinks you should be able to save more of it then you do."

"He doesn't have to do that. It's not fair to Kelly."

"He's going to bring Kelly later in the week to shop. He does anytime she comes to Stillwater. As long as you have the receipt Jensen can't say anything right?"

"Right," Tony liked the idea and was in a good mood when they returned to the store. Grabbing a box of groceries Tony walked in not realizing there were customers in the store. "Hey mom, we're back." He put the box on the counter and froze because of perfume. Shaking his head thinking he was smelling things he heard someone behind him.

"Tone?" Tony shakes his head before slowly turning around.

"Mama?" Shannon who was talking to Elizabeth and her parents who didn't realize who they were stares at them.

"Mama?" Tony hears her and then runs from the store almost knocking Gibbs out of the way.

"What happened? Is Tony okay?" Gibbs puts his box down before noticing the Paddington's. "Gil, Sherry it's good to see you. Hi Liz, it's been a while." Gibbs saw Elizabeth staring in shock.

"That was your son?"

"Tony? Yeah we just adopted him right after Christmas. Is something wrong?" Gibbs looks at Shannon who looked like she was in as much shock as Elizabeth. "What happened?"

"Tony's mom … its Liz."

"Wait, I thought she was dead. How … what …?" Gilbert Paddington was the first to recover.

"Anthony DiNozzo told Lizzie Tony died. He was hurt in some accident while we were on vacation and when she returned he said Tony was dead." Elizabeth was shaking.

"I thought … Anthony … I thought he was dead. Shannon was just telling me about your son because I told her this is the first time I came here since losing him. I don't …" Gibbs sighs before taking off out the door and Shannon went to Elizabeth.

"It's okay … we'll figure this out."

"How? I was told my son is dead and now I find out he was adopted by you."

"Anthony lost custody of him and he came us as a foster child. Anthony was in an accident and signed over full custody right before he died. He never mentioned you though Tony talks about you. As far as we knew though … you were dead."

"Anthony said that the cops were looking for me because of the abuse and that his death was merciful. I knew Anthony would get rough with him but I didn't think … in my grief I didn't think straight and I couldn't …" Shannon doesn't know what to say but hopes Gibbs can find Tony. Gibbs caught up with Tony by the lake. It was still too cold to swim so not many people were there.

"Tony, are you okay?" Tony wipes his eyes furiously shaking his head.

"What is she doing here? Anthony told me she was dead and … she just left me. How could she do that?" Gibbs sat next to him and hugs him.

"I don't know but from the look on her face … Anthony told them you were dead." Tony was shaking and didn't know what to think about it. "Are you okay?"

"No … I thought … how come they're here if they didn't know?"

"Remember that house we talked about? The summer visitor's … they're the summer visitors that live there. I don't know why they decided to come but Liz said that this is the first time she's been here since Anthony told her you were dead."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure but you're not going with them." Tony looks at Gibbs who smiles. "One we don't know where she's been all this time, two seeing her upset you so we're not just going to say here you go and three we're your parents. They can spend time with you here and we have time to figure this out but one thing at a time."

"I don't want to go with them. I don't know where Mama's been or … I recognized Nona and Papa's house but I thought it was like theirs. Then when we got there I could smell Mama's powder but …"

"It's okay and we'll deal with it one day at a time. Right now let's go see how they're doing because if what Liz said is true I bet she's missing you a whole lot." They didn't hear Gilbert walking up.

"She is and it is true. Are you okay Tone?" Tony shakes his head and Gilbert crouches by him. "Lizzie just wants to know you're okay and make sure you're really here. She had such a hard time after Anthony told her you died …"

"I want to stay with mom and dad."

"No one's going to try and take you away Tony. We love you and your Uncle … sorry Eric and Mary are coming down Friday. They have twins now who just turned 3 and I know they would like to see you. We came to celebrate the first Easter Jason and Mandy understand."

"See, it'll be okay Tony. You even have a few cousins." Gibbs wasn't happy with more family but figured Tony knew them as his Aunt and Uncle. "That's why you started calling dad Mr. Jackson when you first met. You called him that when you were a little boy."

"He reminded me of the Mr. Jackson I remembered. I didn't know it was him but he reminded me of him." Gilbert smiles,

"He came to the store and was shocked he didn't recognize you sooner. When he saw us he put it together."

"I was telling Tony that we can sort this out and you guys can spend time with him but he's ours. We got legal custody of him and adopted him."

"I know Shannon was telling us about Tone before you guys showed up. She was telling us about you adopting someone and the circumstances. We said he was lucky to have found a good home and family and he is." Gibbs nods,

"We're lucky to have him." They went to the store and Elizabeth and Sherry were pacing while Shannon tried not to worry and go check on Tony.

"Tone …"

"Hi Nona," Tony didn't know what to think but Sherry hugs him.

"We're glad to see you. We're going to head over to the house but if you want to you can come over anytime okay?" Tony nods,

"Okay Nona." Tony doesn't say anything until they're gone even though he can feel Elizabeth watching him.

"They miss you Tony and just want to know that you're okay. Apparently Liz was aware of the abuse but Anthony convinced her she did it and that you died because of the abuse."

"She never laid a hand on me. He was the one who abused me when she was sick. One time I ended up in the hospital because of it and when I came home he told me she was dead. He refused to hold a service for her because we hadn't seen or heard from Nona and Papa since …"

"She thought she was hurting you and left to seek help. When she tried to go home Anthony told her you were dead and they police wanted her for the abuse so they went into hiding." Tony closes his eyes unsure what to believe and Shannon hugs him. "I told them that in no uncertain terms you're ours, we love you and we're not giving you up but if you wanted to spend time with them it was up to you."

"I do but I don't want to go with them for good. I want to stay with you guys."

"Good because we want you too." When Jackson and Kelly got there they discussed what happened and things clicked for Jackson over Tony's behavior like it did for Shannon and Gibbs. He was surprised he hadn't thought about it before and worried he was missing something else. Kelly wasn't happy his other family was there until Tony promised he wasn't going anywhere and would still spend time with her even with them there.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn't sleep that night but when Shannon asked if he wanted to talk he didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling. He wasn't even sure what was bothering him though he knew there was something he was forgetting that he should remember. Later after Shannon and Kelly went to sleep Tony sat up with Gibbs and Jackson on the porch and he realized what he had forgotten.

"Grandpa, you know Nona and Papa right?"

"Yes we all do. Even Kelly even calls them Nona and Papa. Why?"

"Uh … did Mama have another baby? I thought … before Anthony told me she was dead I remember she told me she was going to have a baby. Now I wonder …" Jackson sighs,

"Yeah she did a little girl Lacy. She comes with Sherry and Gil sometimes and she's 4. I hadn't thought about that in a while I'm still trying to get used to you being the little boy I saw growing up." Tony smiles,

"I think that's why I trusted you guys … in the back of my mind I knew you." Gibbs nods,

"We think that's we got attached so fast though we never put it together. We just didn't like Anthony and the way he treated you guys. We rarely saw him but …"

"He just got bad towards the end. I don't know what happened between him and Mama but something must've happened if he told her I was dead so she would leave and told me she was." Jackson sighs,

"You should ask her about that. She's the only one who can answer your questions about what happened."

"I know but I don't want to talk to her. I know it's silly but I …" Gibbs stops him.

"We're not talking about life long commitments but talking will clear the air between the two of you too. I'm sure she has plenty of questions and don't you want to meet your little sister?"

"No," They look at him and Tony sighs. "I have a sister and I'm happy with the way things are now."

"Okay we can't push it but if you change your mind we won't stop you either." Tony wasn't sure if he would ever change his mind but they saw movement coming from Sherry and Gilberts house and it was Elizabeth. "Hey Liz, still a night owl I see."

"Yeah Tony is too. Can I talk to Tony alone please? We'll stay here and then I'll leave. We're heading back to California in the morning."

"I thought you guys were staying for Easter."

"Mom, Dad and Eric's family are. I'm not … if Tony doesn't want to talk to me then I don't want to spoil his time here."

"I don't mind if you stay." In truth Tony did but he did want to see his little sister.

"Can we talk first?" Tony shrugs and Gibbs nudges him.

"Sure,"

"Why don't you guys take a walk? It's not that late and I doubt you can get lost." Tony chuckles and they take off walking down the street.

"Was the baby … I mean it wasn't Anthony's baby was it?"

"No, he knew of my affair and didn't care as long as I didn't interfere with his. We stopped sleeping together when you were a baby … when he found out you weren't his either." Tony froze and looks at her. "He never told you?"

"No, I did wonder sometimes but he never said anything. He never seemed to want me though he still called me Junior until the day he died a few days before Christmas. Why would he tell you that I was dead and me you were dead if you … I mean I …" Elizabeth sighs,

"I think his parents were a big influence on him. He was supposed to get an inheritance if he had a male child. When I confirmed you weren't his son and threatened to take you away that's when the abuse started. He told me I was causing the abuse … I would pass out after dinner and he told me I was getting drunk and flying into rages. He tried to send me to rehab but I went with mom and dad when I went back he told me you died. There was no sign of you in the house so …"

"He was the one who beat me and then I ended up in the hospital because of it. I remember you went with Nona and Papa but he said you died in an accident. When I asked to go with Nona and Papa he told me they died too."

"So today was a triple whammy. We found out you were alive and you found out not only were we alive but that you knew Gibbs and Shannon before."

"There was always something about them. I trusted them faster than I trusted any family before but we didn't realize. Dad remembers I used to call Grandpa Mr. Jackson the same as I did when we met again."

"That's what everyone called him here."

"They still do. Where's … what's her name Lacy?"

"She's at home with Chris, her dad. After I left the house thinking I killed you I went to him because I had nothing to live for. I thought I harmed her drinking and all of that and he's the only thing that kept me going until Lacy was born."

"Did you forget me?" Elizabeth stops Tony hugging him tight.

"Not for one minute Tony. I never forgot you or stopped loving you. I told Lacy about her big brother who lived in heaven who watches over her. I told Craig tonight that not only you were alive but here."

"Where does he think you are?"

"Out talking with you. Lacy's a night owl like we were and I told him that that was our best times together when we would go around talking at night or watching movies. He said he didn't think I would be invited in to watch a movie with you so try and talk. Lacy wants Easter with her cousins they're coming tomorrow. Eric was stunned when we told him you were here. He misses you a lot."

"I miss him too. Can I spend time with Lacy? I mean I have a home and family but mom and dad said they don't mind if I spend time with you guys too."

"Of course, I think mom's going to talk to your mom tomorrow about taking all of you into town soon even Kelly. She said she missed out on spoiling you guys and she can't leave Kelly out."

"Why?"

"Why not? That's what grandparents do Tony."

"That's what everyone tells me but it's weird sometimes."

"Well that's not going to stop mom. Doesn't Jackson or Shannon's parents do anything for you or …?"

"Yeah that's when it comes up and feels weird."

"I also remember you just had your 12th birthday so I want to do something for it."

"I don't need anything Mama. Anthony's estate gives me money each month and I have to spend half of it on myself then I save the rest. Well I buy something for Kelly and then save the rest."

"What did you do for your birthday?"

"We had a party at home then went to this sports place. They had a giant trampoline and a bowling alley. Well there was more but that's what we played on. With everyone we had enough for two teams."

"Did you get nice gifts?"

"Yeah, they were good. Gram and Gramps got 5 tickets to a movie premier where we got to go to a meet and greet with the actors and actresses before the movie. Grandpa bought me a camera so I got a ton of pictures. I took my friend Scotty and Kelly with me."

"I would like to see them if you brought any."

"I did … or Grandpa has them. He wanted a copy of the pictures from that night."

"Okay I'll ask him." They start back towards the houses.

"Do you think I can go over tomorrow and spend time with Lacy? I don't know what we can do but maybe Kelly can come along. She's better at little kid stuff than me."

"Sure and they've played together before. I haven't been back here but she comes with mom and dad during the summer."

"It sounds like fun." The next day Kelly wanted to play with Lacy but was worried about Tony having another sister.

"What if you like her more?" Tony could see the others were wondering the same thing.

"That's not going to happen Kelly. She's my sister too but technically you were my first sister and I will love you both the same." Kelly seemed satisfied with that answer and Shannon stops them.

"I talked to Sherry and she wants to take you two into town today so just let us know when you go. She said they want to make up for missing your birthday Tony and they still have to buy Easter stuff."

"I told Mama I didn't want anything for it."

"Let them, she wants to treat you. They're good people and she said she treats all the grandkids the same." Tony didn't know what to think about that but when they got to the house Lacy ran to play with Kelly dragging her through the house barely looking at Tony.

"Sorry she wanted to show Kelly her new toys. All she's been talking about is playing with Kelly with her toys. Mandy's in her room playing too."

"Oh, is Uncle Eric here then?" Tony was suddenly picked up from behind and swung around like he was Kelly's size.

"What do you think Tone?" Tony let off a squeal that brought the others running. "What do you say?"

"Put me down …" Tony starts laughing as Eric tickles him still holding him up.

"That's not what you say. Who's your favorite Uncle?"

"It's you … stop that tickles."

"That's the whole point Tone." Eric puts Tony down as they still laugh and Tony hugs him. "I've missed you Tony."

"I've missed you too." After Tony officially met the twins and Craig who just looked at him not saying anything Jason dragged Tony to his room eager to have a boy to play with. When Sherry went to call them for lunch Tony was covered in all the stuffed animals the kids had with Kelly telling them where to put the toys.

"It's lunch time guys. Where did you get all those toys?" The girls giggle and Sherry didn't think Tony was under them. "Where's Tony?" He lifts a hand.

"Here I am Nona." She laughs,

"I thought you were all toys. How did they get you?"

"They asked if they could cover me in stuffies." Kelly giggles and Sherry smiles.

"Okay well it's lunch time. After lunch you can sort out whose goes where and then we'll go into town." After lunch Tony and Kelly had an easy time helping sort out the stuffed animals while the kids ran them to their rooms. The twins usually had the same toys but different colors while Lacy knew which ones were hers and grabbed them without them asking.


	9. Chapter 9

Once back at Camp Pendleton Tony got back into school as they were starting to get ready for Junior High. Gibbs was deployed and they were guaranteed to stay on base for at least another year so Tony set his sights on a private school for Junior High. Shannon and Gibbs were told about it as Tony had high grades and high test scores so if he got in the trust would pay his way. Shortly before summer started though Shannon had different ideas.

"Tony, I know you have your heart set on San Xavier's Prep but what if we started looking at different schools."

"Why? The trust will pay for everything I need. Why can't I go there?"

"I didn't say you couldn't but something's come up and we might move." Tony frowns as he was used to the base and he didn't like the idea of moving. "It's not a done deal but … Tammy and Brian have been fighting a lot. I don't know if Scotty's said anything to you."

"The whole base talks about it and so do the other guys but he won't. I don't talk about it because it's none of my business but I've been hearing rumors about Brian abusing them."

"He hasn't hit them but he's not Scotty's biological father and he doesn't have custody of him."

"We're going to move because of them? Why? We didn't do anything."

"Tammy wants to give me temporary custody of Scotty and if we take him away for the summer maybe things will calm down. Mom and dad have a house in Virginia so they invited the 4 of us there for the summer. You, Kelly and Scotty can still go to Stillwater for July and your family will be there but we would leave soon after the school year ends."

"What about Curly? Why are you asking about new schools? What does Kelly think about this?"

"She wants to go spend the summer with them. We used to before we started fostering kids here at the base. We started doing long term fostering and we couldn't take the kids for the summer. They usually come and get her and take her for two weeks though."

"And Curly?"

"We can't fly with Curly Tony, I'm sorry." He sat back on the chair with a huff and Shannon reaches for his hand. "I know this isn't what you want to do but Tammy and Scotty were the ones who took care of her when we were gone."

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"Well Captain Moseby asked about her for Joseph. You've seen how he responds when Curly comes around. That's the only thing that brings Joseph out of his shell. He asked me the other day if I would talk to you about letting Joseph keep Curly and he would get you another dog."

"I don't want another one … I know Joseph loves him though and he's been wanting to go with me to take him for walks at night. I didn't think his dad would let him keep Curly though."

"He would do anything for Joseph just like we would do anything for you or Kelly. I know you had your heart set on San Xavier's Tony but I'm sure we'll find something just as good there."

"So we're moving out there."

"We might but there's a good chance if Tammy can get away from Brian. She's just going to tell him Scotty's going with us to help with the move but he said he'll kill her if she tries to leave. His squad will be going on deployment soon so she's hoping to get away then." Tony doesn't know what to say and Shannon sighs. "Do you want them to be safe or stay here?"

"I understand why we have to go I just hate moving." Shannon hugs him tight.

"It'll be okay and hopefully the last time until you go off to school. Your dad knows we're going to go for the summer and we've talked about maybe moving out there when mom and dad retire. They want to give us the house when they retire so we can live there and have our own home."

"Will I have to share a bedroom?"

"Yeah probably it only has 4 of them but I'm sharing with Kelly and then Tammy will need her own room too." Tony thinks about this and the next day Tony takes Curly and his things over to Joseph Moseby's house. He had special needs and wasn't very talkative unless it was talking to Curly and he always wanted to brush his hair or feed him treats.

"Did you pick out a dog yet Tony?"

"No, I haven't thought about it. I don't need one, we're going to visit my grandparents this summer so I would've had to find her a new home anyway. I'd rather she go with someone who cares for her and Joseph seems to love her." Joseph was throwing the ball and laughing making people watch.

"Tony, Tony can I really keep him?"

"Yup, he likes going on walks, playing in the yard and for her tummy to be rubbed. Do you think you can do that?" Joseph nods as Curly comes and lays by his feet batting his leg for attention. "That means she wants her tummy rubbed." Joseph squats down and scratches her tummy.

"Why is her name Curly?"

"When her fur gets long it gets curly." Joseph giggles. "She also knows some commands. Curly roll over." Curly followed Tony and then Joseph's commands getting more giggles and hugs.

"This is the most I've seen him talk in a long time." Capt. Moseby slipped Tony some money and Tony found it was $50.

"Mom I told him I didn't want anything for Curly."

"Did it go well?"

"He loves that he has a pet, he responds when Curly wants her tummy rubbed and he tells her commands."

"Then let it go. Buy something for the trip when you're out and about. We have new plans for it."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good."

"Dad's going to fly out here and instead of shipping everything out since we have a lot we want to keep he's going to drive a moving van back with it."

"Can we drive with him? That could be fun."

"He's doing it so he can spend time with you and Scotty. Since you and Scotty are new to him he wants to get to know you better."

"That sounds like fun. Does Scotty know we're going?"

"Yeah but Tammy might not be able to leave. She can't afford a divorce attorney until she gets a job and by then Brian might find them."

"Jenkins might be able to help her find someone she can afford."

"He has and offered his help since he's on retainer from DI for your use."

"Uh … okay, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes but you have to talk to him and let him know you don't mind. Anyone can go and claim they need their help and they know you but Jenkins said he could get the paperwork started on your go ahead."

"Okay, that's not a problem. He's getting paid enough to sit around and do nothing useful. He's just there if I need him and since I don't plan on needing a lawyer …" Shannon smiles,

"That will help a lot. Right now we just have to concentrate on getting packed up for the move and the school year to end. Liz, Craig and Lacy are coming for you Saturday though to spend the day with them."

"Why?"

"I told them we're moving and they've been wanting to spend time with you. It's just for Saturday because then they'll be out of town but you'll still see them in Stillwater. Liz wants every chance she gets to see you since she thought you were dead for so long."

"Okay," That weekend Tony spent the day with Elizabeth and Lacy as Craig had to work.

"I'm sorry that we're not doing anything much Tony. We just moved here and I'm looking for work. Craig said if you wanted something fancy you could spring for it." They were at a pizza parlor watching Lacy play in the ball pit.

"This is fine Mama. I don't do fancy anymore … I used to hate doing it with Anthony and we don't do pizza parlors. The base has great pizza on movie nights."

"I thought you liked the things we did."

"I did when it was with you but I've changed a lot. Mom and Dad don't have as much and we still have fun. Besides I get money from the trust that I have to spend at least half on myself and then I can save the rest."

"Anthony was always peculiar."

"It's fine I buy movies, music for my Walkman, clothes something for Kelly."

"That's nice of you."

"Well she's my little sister and I don't think it's fair I have to get something new each month for the trust and she doesn't. She's getting almost as big of a movie collection as me." Elizabeth pats his hand.

"You're a good kid." Tony puts the backpack up on the table.

"Which is why mom took me shopping yesterday. Kelly's gotten 5 new things so we got Lacy 5 new things too."

"Tony …"

"I know we're going to be traveling when it's her birthday so think of this as an early birthday gift. Kelly even helped me to wrap them up." Lacy loved the clothes Shannon picked out, the doll Kelly picked out and the charm bracelet Tony picked out.

"Look mommy I got three charms already."

"That's very pretty Lacy. This reminds me of one I used to have when I was a little girl." Tony pulls out a jewelry box from the bottom of the bag.

"When we packed up what I wanted from the houses this was in there. We thought I could pass it on eventually to my daughter if I ever have one."

"Tony … Anthony gave these to me or some of them and …"

"If you don't want them I'll keep them and bring them to Stillwater this summer. I don't need anything but I saw the charm bracelet and that's where I got the idea for Lacy." No one was around so Elizabeth opened the box to reveal things she forgot about and the charm bracelet was on top. "There's a new charm there too." Lacy's face lit up.

"That's like my charm mommy." Elizabeth smiles and Tony pulls out his chain with two charms from under his shirt.

"Mine matches yours and the other one matches one of Kelly's. She wanted me to have one matching hers too."

"Thank you Tony."

"You're welcome and like I said if there's anything you don't want save it and give it to me this summer. We're going to get settled at Grams and Gramps and then probably be ready to run for the hills come July." Lacy giggles,

"You're moving to the hills?"

"No you silly duck. It just means we'll be ready to go see Nona and Papa."

"Yeah they're coming for my birthday and then we're going there."

"I'll see you there soon." Tony had no idea how they were going to get from Joann and Mac's house to Stillwater but it was closer he supposed. Shannon sold their truck to someone on base and Tammy gave them rides they needed. They were leaving early the next day so Tony hoped they could get Scotty away without a problem.

"Take care of yourself Tony and you can always call Mom and Dad if anything happens."

"I know and I have a ton of numbers and people I can call. I have a phone card from Nona and Papa so I can make calls and I trust Gramps. He wouldn't hurt us or he'd have to face Mom." Elizabeth laughs as they drop him off at the gates.

"We'll see you in July." They leave and when Tony got to the house he found Brian helping Mac load up the truck.

"What …?"

"He thinks it's a simple move. Capt. Moseby was coming but then Joseph had a meltdown so he couldn't make it."

"Oh is he okay?"

"Yeah, they were going to bring Curly to say goodbye and he thought they were giving Curly back."

"Oh I'll go by and talk to him." Scotty went with Tony to say goodbye to Joseph and Curly. He got Joseph's address to stay in touch because Joseph wanted to let him know how Curly was doing to Tony's amusement. Mac treated them out to dinner and then they settled in for the night. Tony hoped that Brian really didn't know where to find them because he didn't want anything to happen to Scotty or Tammy.


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony woke up the next morning, things had changed around. Mac found two men who wanted to return to DC, which was close to where he and Joann lived so he hired them to drive the truck back while he rented a camper to drive back with Tony, Scotty and Kelly. Shannon and Mac unloaded their clothes and stuff so they could repack enough for the trip and Tony went by Scotty's house to make sure he packed enough since the phone was already disconnected.

"I'm his father and I don't want him leaving for the whole summer. They're leaving and we're probably never going to see them again. He doesn't need to go."

"Why not? We won't be able to do anything with him this summer and their paying for everything."

"Because it's not right. We can't even afford to give him spending money and I don't want to send him off without at least that much."

"I've saved some for him and Joann and Mac just want the kids to have a good time. They don't get to spoil Kelly and Tony as much as they want." Tony tries to disappear but he hears Brian slam something down.

"Fine, send him but I don't want to hear anything about it. He can go but not for the whole vacation I want him back by August."

"Fine, that's fine Brian. He should just go be a kid but that's fine." Brian storms out of the house and spots Tony there.

"What do you want?"

"To get Scotty. We're traveling by camper instead of the moving truck for a week."

"It's not that I don't want him to go but I don't want to owe anyone anything for doing that. No one does anything for free." Tony shrugs,

"I feel the same way but my grandparents aren't like that. They wouldn't have invited him if they wouldn't pay. I'm still trying to get used to that."

"None of our family would do that for anyone or even me."

"My birth family either but …" Brian pokes his head inside and sees Tammy and Scotty standing there listening to them.

"You have fun Scotty and listen to them okay. I don't want you going mad but I don't want to be in debt to someone when he struggle enough."

"I'm not going to ask for anything … I just want to visit." Brian hugs him and Tony joins them.

"You boys have a good trip and behave." Tony grins at him.

"We always do." Scotty giggles and Brian rolls his eyes. Brian leaves and Tony explains about the camper. "We need to pack the clothes for a week and then mom wants me to have some in an extra bag to keep with me in case something happens in case we lose the camper or something. Kelly's packing a few extras in her bag."

"Cool, I have to repack my bag." Tammy went to help Scotty and he packed the same as Tony. Two pairs of jeans and a lot of tee shirts and then shorts and tee shirts in the backpack.

"I'm going to the house to talk to your mom so I'll help carry this over."

"Is everything okay?"

"Jensen called yesterday and talked to Brian. He wants to try to work on things before he's deployed. He agreed to the divorce if we can't make things work." Scotty nods,

"Mom's going to have a baby too." Tony was shocked but could tell Scotty was happy about it.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I think I need to try and work things out with Brian for Scotty and the baby's sake." Tony never understood that but knew sometimes it was hard for people to be single parents. Shannon understood when Tammy told her about the baby and wanting to make things work.

"We'll send Scotty back at the end of July, it's not a problem. You know where to find us if it doesn't work out."

"Thanks Shannon, I don't know if it will but I hope so." Before they set off Mac hands Tony, Kelly and Scotty five 20's each.

"This is for you to spend during the trip. I'll buy food and snacks but you guys can spend it on anything else you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, you should be able to spend money on anything you want."

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs." Scotty was worried about this but Mac just smiles.

"Make sure not to lose it." Tony also got his saved up money from Mac sticking it in his pack before they set off. They stop for snacks and pull out the books they bought from the thrift store for the trip for a while though Tony started to do some sketching.

"Who wants to come sit up here with me?" Tony sat with him as Kelly fell asleep and Scotty didn't know Mac yet. Tony liked road trips and jumps in the passenger seat.

"What are Scotty and Kelly doing?"

"Kelly fell asleep and Scotty's reading some comics. He likes to read those a lot."

"What about you? Do you like to read them?"

"Not really, I like kid type books but I was never into comic books."

"What about sports? Do you like to play them?"

"Yeah sometimes I like playing basketball and football. Are the school's good by your house?"

"Yeah they're pretty good but I haven't thought about them since Shannon was younger. I know Joann was looking into them for you. The school Shannon went to is down the street from us but she said that you wanted to go to a special school?"

"It's for smarter kids … St. Xavier's Prepatory … it's for kids who get grades and get bored easily. My father used to say it was because I was stupid but mom and dad say it's because I'm smarter than the other kids."

"I believe that. When you get work that's too easy you finish faster right?"

"Yeah …"

"That's why you get bored. You have nothing else to do and there's nothing wrong with that. As long as you don't cause trouble."

"No, nothing like that. I just draw and my teachers hate that even if the works done and it's right. I don't know what they want me to do when I'm waiting for something else to do."

"Not all teachers like when kids are smart like that. I'm sure we'll find you a good school though. You have all summer to do it." Tony decided he liked Mac and when they stopped at one thrift store because it was hotter than they expected and they needed different clothes Tony found a guitar but Mac paid for it and wouldn't let him buy it.

"I have the money Gramps."

"I know but I want to get it."

"Thank you." They also go toys to play with in the camper since Scotty and Kelly were getting bored with reading though they were enjoying the trip. A few days later Tony and Scotty were sleeping when Mac stopped to get gas and snacks.

"Are you boys staying in here?" Scotty just groans and Tony looks up.

"What?"

"We're going to get snacks and stretch our legs. Do you want to stay in the camper?"

"Yeah I'm good and we still have snacks." Mac knew they did and the camper had a small fridge so they would be okay for a while.

"Okay go back to sleep." Kelly was happy with the snacks they found there and got enough for Scotty and Tony too but when they came back out the camper was gone. "Kel …"

"We parked over there because we needed gas … who took the van?"

"I don't know … Tony wouldn't move it would he playing a joke?" Kelly shrugs looking scared but they searched the area and couldn't find it.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah my camper. I left my grandson and his friend in it."

"He said you were in it when he left. He filled it up with gas and said that you wanted him to drive."

"How old did he look?"

"Early 20's maybe …"

"That wasn't my grandson he's only 12." They go inside to call the cops and then Joann and Shannon.

"What do you mean you lost Tony and Scotty? How did you lose two boys?"

"They were sleeping so we got down to use the bathroom, gas up and get snacks. When we came out, they were gone with the camper. Some man said another guy gassed it up and said I was in the back and he was to drive it."

"Tony's not old enough and he knows better."

"It wasn't him and we didn't find him or Scotty around here. I checked to see if he thought he'd move it as a joke." Mac could hear Shannon crying and Kelly was close to it. "I already called the police and they're on their on their way." Shannon called Jackson who told Sherry and Gil who were already in Stillwater and Shannon called Tammy.

"I don't know what to do … who else to call. I feel like I should be doing something but I don't know what."

"If the boys manage to get out where would they go?"

"I never thought to give them your information but Tony has Jacks. Jack made sure he memorized it when we didn't know if Anthony would take him away from us. He wanted Tony to have a safe way to get away from him."

"Then that's where he'll go. Tony's not dumb and he has money right? Mac was going to give each of the kids spending money so …"

"Yeah but Tony and Scotty are likely to have spent at least half of it."

"Maybe not and I know Mac said he gave Tony the money he saved. Tony wanted to be able to buy little things here and there without asking for more money."

"I hope it's enough and they're safe." Scotty meanwhile woke up hearing voices he didn't recognize. Seeing Tony asleep, he poked him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's talking." Tony groans but opens his eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Scotty shakes his head and Tony sits up hearing the voice he didn't recognize either. "Who is that?" Scotty shrugs and Tony pulls on his shoes. The man who stole the camper hears them.

"Did you hear that?" His passenger was trying to read the road map.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone talking." Cotton gave him an odd look.

"You spook too easily. We didn't get a haunted camper Blue." The driver nods glancing at the curtain divider separating the seat from the back.

"You're right … I'm just hearing things." Tony and Scotty exchange glances.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tony could tell they were moving but didn't want to panic Scotty.

"Gramps is probably just giving someone a ride like he did to that girl." Tony hoped if they found them hiding back there they wouldn't do anything. He also thought they would just jump out when they stopped for gas remembering they hadn't filled up for a while. "Just lay down and read your comics."

"I'm scared Tony. I want to call mom."

"It's okay Scotty; we'll call from the next stop if it's not too late." The camper came to a stop and the curtain opens.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tony … who are you?"

"What are you doing back there?"

"This is my Gramps camper we were going home. Who are you?" Blue smiles but Tony doesn't like the look of it.

"I'm Joe and that's Louis. We're friends of your Gramps and there was an emergency so he had to leave but I said we'd give you a ride."

"Is my mom and Grams okay? Did something happen to Kelly?"

"No, no they're all fine. It had to do with his job but its fine we'll get you home soon." Scotty seemed satisfied by this and opens his comic while they could see Tony didn't believe them. "Come sit up here and talk to us."

"Why?"

"So you can see we're not bad guys. I promise we won't do anything to you." Tony looks at Scotty who was watching him before going up front. The passenger grabs Tony's arm hard.

"Listen here you. If you make a scene or cause any trouble, I'll blow your head off. Just go along with us and we'll dump you somewhere but if you try to cause trouble we'll kill both of you."

"What did we do?"

"We saw the old man and little girl get out. We didn't know anyone was back there but kidnapping they'll kill us. First, we'll kill you though. Where are you going?"

"Stillwater Pennsylvania. That's where my Grandpa lives."

"I thought you were going home."

"We're moving and I don't know where the new house was. This was supposed to be a fun trip to get us there."

"Fine we'll go that way and drop you somewhere but if you try anything you'll never see your family again." Tony agrees and hopes he can keep Scotty calmed down knowing he got upset very easily. He didn't know what the men would do but he did know they would go to prison if caught and no one he knew wanted to go there so Tony would do whatever it took to get them to Stillwater.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few days Shannon, Jackson and the Paddington's were getting anxious worried about Tony and Scotty as there was no sign of them. Shannon got word to Gibbs but they hadn't heard from him and Liz was acting strange though she couldn't think of why. Tammy and Brian were also in Stillwater since they thought that's where Tony would go for sure. Liz came over one night and asked to talk to Shannon alone.

"Are you okay Liz? NIS, FBI and every local and … they'll find Tony."

"I know and mom and dad want to offer a reward for his return."

"The town's putting together money to add to it. Is something wrong? Is Craig giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah but …"

"He should back off. Tony's your son and he's missing. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing even if it was just Scotty missing."

"It's not like that … he … I need to tell you something because you'll find out in the morning either way and that's what he's giving me a hard time about."

"Don't tell me Anthony's on his way." Elizabeth looks at her. "The lawyer let it slip that he's still alive but doesn't want to hurt Tony anymore. What's he doing coming here?"

"He's frantic to help … he still loves Tony and our first thought was he was behind the kidnapping. He got a room at the inn but he wants to do something to help."

"Are you sure he didn't have anything to do with it? The FBI already questioned him but Tony told me he could get people to believe what he wanted them to think. He got you to believe Tony was dead and Tony that you were dead so …"

"Anthony isn't … the main and almost only thing he cares about is Tony. Above his business, above his parents … he didn't know what he was doing with Tony because of his drinking but he was trying to get help. When he went through AA he had to admit his faults and that's when he came looking for me to apologize and tell me the truth."

"That's probably when the lawyer let it slip that he's alive. He … I don't want to believe he would hurt Tony but I've seen it. I also think deep down he loves Tony and would honestly try looking for him." Meanwhile in town Gibbs was at the airport trying to get a rental car but was behind Anthony who he didn't recognize from behind.

"What do you mean you don't have maps? I have to get there soon and I can't find that town in the middle of nowhere in the night."

"Where are you going Sir?"

"Stillwater … this is the closest airport to it and I can't have anyone come after me." Gibbs clears his throat.

"I can tell you how to get there or you can follow me. I'm going there … Anthony."

"Mr. Gibbs … uh this is a surprise." Gibbs looks at him and Anthony turns red. "I know you're a marine and I know you don't like Mister but … that's all I have right now."

"You're going to Stillwater?"

"I want to find Junior … Tony. The FBI, NIS whatever that is, Liz … everyone thinks I took him. I didn't and I assume as I haven't heard anything he's still missing. I just want to help out and …" Gibbs takes a deep as the agent turns to Anthony.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but we don't have maps showing that town and we're out of rental cars. The last one was rented half an hour ago. There will be a few that are due to be returned in the morning."

"You're kidding me." Anthony sighs turning to Gibbs. "I don't suppose there's a taxi that goes out there."

"No, I'll call someone for a ride. Are they expecting you?"

"Uh … Lizzie knows I'm alive and I'm coming but I didn't ask I just told her."

"I've known her since we were kids and you hurt both her and Tony and …"

"I know but my drinking was out of control. When I was in the accident the only thing that saved me from prison time was that I gave custody to you and your wife and went to rehab. I was in touch with Lizzie after that."

"He's happy with us and he was looking forward to this trip with my father in law."

"I just want him found. I don't know who has him or his friend but I still love him. I'd rather be there and try to do something then sit in rehab in California worried."

"Do they know you're here?"

"Yeah, I was given a pass to come. Since the FBI spoke to me and confirmed I was there with no contact with anyone I was cleared. I told Jensen to mention it but I don't know if that happened." Gibbs doesn't know what to think but calls the house and Jackson answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me. I'm here at the airport in town with Anthony DiNozzo and we're both trying to get to town but there are no rental cars."

"Is he coming with you?" Gibbs chuckles,

"Yeah, he wants to help." Jackson makes a rude noise and Gibbs can hear Kelly ask who was on the phone.

"Just a friend honey. Go tell mommy I have to go into town to give my friend a ride."

"A friend?"

"They both can use the surprise of seeing you but they know about Anthony. No one's expecting him until tomorrow though."

"We can leave him but he's trying to catch a taxi there." They hang up and Gibbs looks at Anthony who did looked stressed out. "My dad's on his way to get us. They weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I was flying standby just in case but earliest hope was tomorrow. I got to talking to someone who said he could wait. He said I looked like I needed to get somewhere in a hurry."

"You do and I can just imagine how the others are." Jackson was there and hugs Gibbs.

"Shannon's been waiting to hear from you. Joann and Mac are at the house in case he manages to find his way there but it's not likely he knows how to find it."

"And you made him memorize your numbers and address and all of that. That's what I figured. I've been trying to get an emergency leave and then it was time for someone else to get leave but when he heard what happened he insisted I come here first. They know everything must …" Jackson nods.

"Lizzie and her family are going crazy too. I don't know who is worse Shannon or Lizzie. The kids don't understand what's going on but they know he's missing." Gibbs sighs wondering if they even understand what that means.

"Dad this is Anthony DiNozzo. Anthony this is my father Jackson Gibbs."

"Thank you for coming to get us. I don't know if there's anything I can do but I can't sit back and do nothing."

"Sherry and Gil told me what you did for my family letting us keep Tony. That's all that matters. Anything else we'll deal with as it comes. Let's go, Kelly won't fall asleep at night until she's exhausted in case you call." In Stillwater they pull up to the house.

"You can sleep on the couch … it's not much but it's something. I don't know if Sherry and Gil will give you that much."

"It's more than enough Mr. Gibbs thank you."

"Just call me Jackson." They enter and Shannon spots Anthony first.

"That's the friend you went to pick up? How did he get your number?"

"Maybe because I'm the one who called." Kelly pops up from where she was resting in Shannon's lap.

"Daddy!" She jumps in his arms and starts crying. "We lost Tony. Someone stole the camper when me and Gramps went to get snacks and I had to go potty now he's gone." Gibbs rubs her back.

"It's okay Kel, we're going to find him." Kelly wouldn't settle down so Gibbs sat down with her and Shannon while Anthony sat in a nearby chair.

"Would you like some leftover meatloaf? Sherry made it but it's good."

"Yes, thank you." They ate and then Gibbs went to lay down with Shannon and Kelly.

"Why did you bring him? It's bad enough that he had to come but …"

"He wants to know Tony's okay. He said the FBI talked to him in rehab and confirmed he hasn't contacted anyone and he's been there this whole time. I can't … he was trying to find a way here and I couldn't leave him there."

"I know and I couldn't say for him to stay away I just didn't expect to see him so soon. Liz isn't going to be happy she doesn't want him here."

"We … the four of us share one thing in common and we can't let that get out of hand. Tony's our son and we love him. If we don't …" Gibbs groans laying back. 'I want to hate him but he's hurting not knowing what happened to Tony."

"Dad's beating himself up over it but they were old enough to stay in the camper. They were asleep and …"

"Are they at the house?"

"Yeah just in case he finds his way there. This is the point for the police to call or contact us. We figure he would come here knowing more about Jacks house then Mom and dad's."

"Let's hope." They fell into a fitful sleep with Kelly between them not having seen Tammy or Brian since dinner. Gibbs wasn't ready to talk to the others or socialize and make plans yet he was too worried about Tony. The next morning, he woke up with Kelly and went down for some coffee.

"Do you want some French toast? I'm sure Grandpa has the stuff to make it."

"Is Tony coming home daddy?"

"Of course he is. He's just … it's a bad thing when someone takes someone else's kid even by accident so the man who took them is probably scared. He has two kids who he doesn't know and who want to come home so we have to give him some time to figure it out."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do just like I miss you." Kelly helps Gibbs make enough French toast for everyone though she wouldn't talk to Anthony. Liz, Craig and Lacy come over while they're cleaning up.

"Anthony …"

"Lizzie … I got in last night." Gibbs smiles,

"Kelly, why don't you and Lacy go play in the yard?"

"Can we play in my room? I have toys in there."

"Sure baby," Lacy who didn't understand what was going on went with her. "Don't start fighting. That's the last thing anyone needs."

"I wasn't going to say anything I just didn't expect him here yet. We were thinking of going to town and wanted to see if you guys needed anything." Shannon decides to go with Tammy, Liz, Mary and Sherry and Craig goes back to Sherry and Gil's house while Jackson went to the store and Gibbs went to chop wood.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It needs to be done and keeps my hands busy."

"It looks like you want to chop someone's head."

"Pretty much but I don't want to blame whoever took the camper I just need to get my anger out. I hope they just didn't realize anyone else was in the camper." Anthony nods,

"That's what I'm hoping too." Gibbs spent an hour chopping a tree that fell down that Jackson could use for firewood. Anthony tried to give it a shot but didn't do much but got his frustration and anger out. Gibbs figured it was worth the beat up firewood if it meant getting it out. Craig came by later and they hung out without saying much since none of them got along but kept an ear out for news and an eye on the girls who were still playing upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Tony didn't know what was going on though Joe and Louis kept talking in low voices and pretending they were taking Tony and Scotty to Jackson's he knew they were lying. Scotty stopped talking to any of them but Tony convinced the men that they only had $50 between them for snacks so Joe took him to a grocery store in the middle of nowhere. Threats to Scotty who was asleep so he wouldn't freak out were the only thing that kept Tony from trying to make a scene though he was sure the family was frantic.

"Get whatever the two of you want to eat. I'm not spending any of our money on you so you better make it last." Tony got some apples, bread, peanut butter and the jelly Scotty liked. He got cheese crackers, bottles of water, beef jerky and some mini marshmallows. He didn't know how much he was spending but he hoped that he'd have enough.

"Going camping?"

"Yeah my nephew and I are taking a road trip. He wanted to buy his food now afraid we won't find the food he likes later on." The cashier chuckles,

"Well it looks like he picked good things that will last and stay dry. Your total comes to $39.56 will that be all?"

"Do you have drink mix?"

"Sure, it's along that wall over there. There's all sorts of flavors to go with it." Tony looks at Joe who nods and he takes off finding a couple of plastic cups, some utensils and other stuff on a dollar shelf and grabbed another bottle of water.

"Okay your total comes to $45. 68 now."

"Why don't you get a couple of candy bars?"

"Okay, do you want one?" Joe was surprised but Tony picked out one for him and Scotty and Joe picked out one for him and Louis. Tony knew if they took the candy from them Scotty would have a meltdown especially since they had his favorites. The cashier double bagged everything and Joe helps him take them out.

"Did you get everything to keep you boys busy?"

"It's stuff we like to eat and it won't go bad. The water is terrible at the stops so I thought we needed some other kind."

"Yeah well now the two of you better stop complaining." Scotty was awake when they return.

"Hey Scotty I got us some food. Are you hungry?" Scotty looks in the bag and grabs the beef jerky.

"What about us?"

"Joe said you guys had money for food so to buy for me and Scotty. I have stuff for peanut butter and apricot jelly sandwiches."

"Yeah give me one of those. We have to move off the highway soon and just travel at night so we're not spotted." Tony didn't like the sound of that but the food lasted almost two more weeks and Tony figured out the man gave him a big discount. Joe and Louis got bread, water and sandwich stuff and Tony shared what he bought with them. They only traveled at night and either Joe or Louis stayed up during the day watching after driving all night and then they switched.

"Okay boys, pack up whatever you want to take with you. We're getting out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Well we ran out of gas and out of money. We're going to try hitchhiking but first there's a campground near here. No one knows where that town you said your grandpa lives is at so we'll just see what the closest city is and dump you boys there. It's too risky to keep taking the camper though."

"We're going to walk?"

"Well unless you can fly." Scotty put his toys and comic book in his bag filling it pretty much while Tony grabs a change of clothes for both of them and Kelly's cat Fluffy.

"Do you want Bobo?" Scotty nods handing over his bear and then Tony's dog. "Okay just hand me the flashlights and we're good to go." Tony wondered how long they were gone from Mac and Kelly while they walked. Louis stayed behind with the camper while they walk ahead.

"We're going to the nearest city and turn you over to the police that we found you while out hiking okay? Louis found some campers up ahead who said they would give us a lift in the morning to the nearest city."

"I want to go home." This was the first thing Scotty said in over a week and Joe stops to look at him.

"You will but in the morning we'll go find the police officers who will call up your mom and dad and take you home okay?" Scotty nods and Tony smiles.

"It'll be okay Scotty." Tony didn't honestly know if it would be but knew Scotty would freak out if he did. When they approached two men at a campfire the one looking in their direction raised a shotgun and Joe raised his hands.

"Sorry to startle you gentlemen. My brother Louis told me two men out here camping said they could help us." Tony eased slowly from Joe with Scotty as Eric who was holding the gun stands up and fires it into the air.

"Tony, Scotty come over here." Scotty looks at Tony who smiles.

"That's Uncle Eric I told you about him." Jackson turns around at the mention of their names and Scotty ran to him and Tony to Eric.

"Are you boys okay? We've been worried sick about you."

"Yeah Uncle Eric we're okay. We didn't know you were out here."

"Well so are a few other people … they'll be along soon and then we'll take this man and his 'brother' to the sheriff."

"Wait a minute, we found them while we were hiking and we're just trying to help them. We didn't do no harm to them." Jackson looks at Tony who shakes his head and Scotty was just shaking.

"Well that's for the sheriff to sort out not us. These boys have been missing almost a month and you bring them to us sounds mighty suspicious." Joe grins thinking Tony and Scotty would vouch for them.

"Fine I have nothing to hide. They know we found them." Soon they hear someone walking through the woods.

"Jackson, Eric what's going on out here?" Tony was shocked to see Anthony but at the same time relieved. "Junior," Tony looks at Eric who hugs him.

"It's really him and it's a long story but there's plenty of time when we get you home. Shannon, Lizzie and even Scotty's mom are here. Your dad came but he had to go back overseas and Brian was deployed but everyone else is here."

"What about Kelly and Gramps?"

"Joann and Mac are at their house in case you boys managed to make it there. Everyone else was pretty sure this is where you'd come. Not through the woods but …" Jackson hugs Tony and they start walking through the woods with Joe in the front and Tony avoiding walking by Anthony.

"What's the story with that guy Jackson? Why is Eric holding the gun on him?"

"He came through the woods with the boys. Said he found them hitchhiking but Tony and Scotty are scared of him. Tony would've said something if their story is true and the brother never showed up. I told him he had to tell his story to the sheriff but we're not letting him out of our sight until he's locked up." Louis found them walking through the woods.

"Joe … what's going on?"

"These are the boy's family; we just need to give our statements about finding the boys to the sheriff. The boys want to go home to the rest of their family back in town." Louis didn't seem to think anything of it and walked with them. Jackson took the shotgun from Eric who hung back to walk with Tony and Scotty.

"Are you boys okay? Everyone's worried about you and the FBI thinks we might just find your bodies now."

"How long have we …"

"In two days it'll be a month. Usually if they find missing kids within the first days they're found alive so …"

"Are mom and mama okay? What about Tammy?"

"They're having a hard time with losing you both. Tammy and Shannon love you both while Lizzie just loves you Tony so things are a bit tense but Lizzie only knows about Scotty from what you told her."

"It's okay … I mean it's not like I expected Tammy to care. She's not my mom or …" Tony would worry if something happened to Tammy but it felt weird that she was worried about him. Jackson bangs on the sheriff's front door.

"Take the boys to the house, I'll tell the sheriff they'll be by in the morning." At Jackson's house it was quiet and they found Tammy asleep on the couch. Before Tony could look for Shannon she came out of the kitchen.

"Tony …"

"Hi mom," This woke up Tammy who was surprised when Scotty ran to her jumping in her lap while Tony ran to Shannon.

"Baby are you okay? We …" Tony starts crying finally feeling safe and just hearing Shannon's gentle voice. "Did they hurt you?" Tony shakes his head.

"I didn't think we'd ever get home but they managed to find Grandpa and Uncle Eric and ask for help. I don't think they realized where we were. I told them we had to find Stillwater but they said no one's ever heard of it. I don't …" Shannon hugs him tighter.

"It's okay baby you and Scotty are safe now." Eric nods,

"Jackson escorted the men to the sheriff's place. They think they're going to be questioned about finding the boys. Tony, Scotty if that's not what happened you can tell the truth. Either way they're going to be locked up for a long time."

"It isn't … they took the camper … is Gramps okay? Where's Kelly?"

"Gramps is fine or he will be when I call him. He's at home just in case there's any chance you boys find your way there. Kelly's upstairs asleep but let her sleep. There will be plenty of time."

"I'm going to go tell the others we found them and I doubt they'll stay away for long." Shannon sighs but understood they would want to see them.

"Mom can I go see Kelly? I just want to make sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, she won't panic if the others wake her up and she sees you first." Tony nods going upstairs to find Kelly in bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Mom said you were asleep."

"I heard Mommy talking." Kelly had been woken up by the commotion but didn't realize Tony was there.

"Okay, I just wanted to see you. I brought you Fluffy." Tony took the cat out of his bag and hands it to her. Kelly blinks looking at him and Tony can tell she's having trouble believing it's him. "It's really me Kel, I'm home." Kelly jumps in his arms knocking them both to the ground making them giggle as Shannon, Jackson and Elizabeth race upstairs with the noise. Kelly was crying and laughing at the same time while Tony just laughed and they look up to see them watching them.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

"Hi … I didn't expect Kelly to jump on me like that. We're fine and I should've known better." Jackson helps them up and Tony and Elizabeth hug. He can feel her shaking from trying not to cry and he wondered if someone told her not to. He hoped they didn't give her a hard time as he did miss her and was glad to see her like he was the others though he wasn't sure what on earth was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

The FBI and NIS were already in Stillwater by the time Tony and Scotty woke up. Shannon explained the sheriff called since the men were fugitives now and were being charged with kidnapping though all the did was steal the camper they had crossed state lines with Tony and Scotty.

"We got statements from Joe Morris and Louis Vega who both admit to stealing the camper but state they didn't know you were in the back. They saw your grandpa and sister get out correct? They said an older man and young girl."

"Yeah, Scotty and I were sleeping so we didn't want to get down. Gramps said it was okay to stay asleep."

"Okay, and did Mr. Morris or Mr. Vega hurt either of you in any way?"

"No, they didn't want trouble and I told them we could get here but they said they couldn't find it. They happened to run across my Grandpa and Uncle Eric and asked them for help. They were going to take us to town in the morning but of course I knew them."

"Scotty doesn't know about them?"

"He met Grandpa before but not Uncle Eric." Tony was tired and hungry by the time Agent Worth closes his notebook.

"Tony, you were very brave and thank you for your statement. We will be in touch if we have more questions or when it's time to testify."

"Thank you but if you have more questions please speak to Alexander Jensen he's my attorney and he can arrange it." Worth looks at him but leaves and Shannon turns to him.

"It's just simple questions Tony. They want to make sure those men get put away."

"I know mom but something doesn't feel right. I just want to make sure everything's done legally so nothing can be disputed. Those men didn't harm us but … I'd feel better if it was done legally." What would make Tony feel better would be if Gibbs called so he could hear his voice and know things were okay but they didn't know when that would happen. Shannon could tell he wasn't doing good and rubs his arm.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"No, I just … I wish dad was home or would call. I feel like it's not right that he doesn't know and thinks they're searching for our bodies." Shannon hugs him knowing there was nothing she could do to help. She called the right people but he was off on some mission and they would tell him as soon as they could.

"I know he doesn't want to think something will happen and they will tell him as soon as he gets back to base." They go from the sheriff's office back to Jackson's house. "Do you plan on talking to Anthony before he leaves?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, you don't have to but he did come all this way to try and help. He's been just as worried as us about you." Tony snorts and Shannon sighs. "Have you asked anyone why he's here?"

"No, it's obvious he wants to pretend to be the doting and loving father. The only thing he's ever done for me was leave my life. I can't be pulled into his trap again and trust him."

"Jack and Jethro do."

"Dad doesn't even know he's here does he?"

"Yeah, Jethro came home to try and find you and they both landed at the airport in town around the same time. Jethro from overseas and Anthon from some rehab center and they talked. When Anthony leaves he's going back to rehab."

"Why is he drinking already?" They didn't see Anthony inside the house.

"No I haven't but part of my plea agreement was to stay in treatment until the doctor's think I can do okay without them. I still have to go through AA and seek outpatient treatment but I haven't touched a drop since the day of my accident." Tony doesn't say anything but sits on the steps.

"I'm going to let the two of you talk while I make lunch. Yell if you need anything Tony." She went inside and Tony sighs as Anthony sits next to him.

"I am glad that you're okay Tony and that you're back with your family." Tony doesn't say anything and Anthony sighs. "I signed the papers so you could be with a family who loves you. They said I died so that ties could be cut but when I found out you were missing and kidnapped I couldn't just stay there and do nothing."

"I can't … I didn't want to cut ties with you. I mean you didn't seem to know what to do with me and I just wanted to find a home. Find something like when it was me you and Mama but instead you told me she died, told her I died and then wouldn't let me have a family."

"The other foster homes weren't right for you Tony. They took bribes to give up custody of you. They were in it for the money but the Gibbs' weren't. I found out they didn't use the money given to them for your care and according to Jensen they tore up the check offered to them."

"They did?" Tony jumps up when Gibbs speaks up from inside the house.

"Of course we did. There's not a price you can pay for the love of a child."

"Dad!" Tony jumps in his arms hugging him tight and he starts crying. Gibbs hugs him tighter.

"Are you okay Tony?" Shannon didn't say much just that Tony needed to see him.

"I didn't know you were here. When did you get here?"

"When you were talking to Agent Franks. You and Anthony needed to talk before I take him to the airport and I have two weeks off to be home with you so I thought I'd leave you alone to talk." Tony was just glad to have him there and held on until he calmed down. "Are you okay?"

"I just really missed you. I thought you wouldn't be home until March or April."

"As luck would have it the deployment was cut in half so the guys with small kids or situations that called them home got to leave first. I didn't know you were home until Kelly told practically the whole airport." Tony chuckles wiping his eyes. "You two talk and like I said I'm home for two weeks and then I'm moving to a base in DC."

"That's still far."

"Not as far as California and not so far I can't drive there and back from our new house." Tony grins,

"Really?"

"Really, now go talk." Tony sat back down feeling a little better and Anthony just watches him.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you like that in years. I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you but I love you Junior. I know I hurt Lizzie and you both and I'm sorry for that."

"What did she say when you … when I saw her we thought you were dead or at least she didn't mention you. Jensen hadn't said anything to me yet."

"No, she didn't know. She hit me when she saw me. I've been trying to work through Alcoholics Anonymous and part of that is making amends for the wrongs I've done while drinking. I didn't know you two had seen each other when I looked for her."

"So you told her why? So she could take me away?"

"No, I knew she would be okay if you were. The reason I didn't want you to come here was because I knew if it came out that I lied about you to her and about her to you then I would lose custody. She probably wouldn't get custody but I didn't trust the Gibbs' yet. They seemed loving but so did other families." Tony had to admit that was true.

"So you knew Nona and Papa had the house here?"

"Yeah you used to love it here. I was foolish and an alcoholic Junior and I know now how much I hurt you. I don't regret letting the Gibbs' adopt you but I wish things had been different for you growing up."

"I love them and they do want what's best for me."

"I know and I know this town would rather take me out into those woods and let me get lost then let me stay. Or at least Sherry and Gil would but they've been pretty good to me while I've been here trying to do something." They hadn't seen Elizabeth and Lacy walk up.

"They see the same thing we did. You were missing your son as much as Shannon, Jethro and I were." Lacy jumps in Tony's arms hugging him.

"Look Tony, I still have my bracelet on." Tony grins showing her his chain.

"I still have mine too." Lacy giggles but just looks at Anthony who she didn't understand who he was.

"I just wanted to check on you when I saw you come back."

"Mom's inside, I just want to ask Anthony about something else and then I'm going in." Lacy sits with him. "Why do I have to spend half the trust if I want to save half of it? Jensen said that I have to spend half on stuff mostly for me and send him the receipts or I won't get the money the next month."

"It was in place in case I was gone and you had to rely on the money for anything you needed. This was before you were with the Gibbs but if you ended up in the system then at least you would have money for your needs even if the rest was taken away. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It's not but there's only so much that I need every month. I have enough clothes for a couple of years, movies galore, I buy something for Kelly and I treated Lacy for her birthday. I would rather just save the money to be honest and mom and dad don't ask me for it."

"Okay I'll change it then. If you get a bank account, I'll have Jensen just put the money there so it's automatically saved but you can use if you need it."

"Thank you,"

"He said something about private school though?"

"Yeah … I was going to go to a private school in California though Gramps says there are some for the gifted in Virginia. The school work's too easy for me and they said I should take work like the older kids do but in a different setting."

"They used to tell me you were lazy and didn't want to work."

"They didn't like that I finished the work quickly and then would draw or read. There was nothing else to do if the work was done. Mrs. Towers hated that I finished when you paid her by the hour."

"She wanted more money for teaching a difficult child. I'll change the trust and I'm glad you're home and you're safe."

"Thanks and me too." Anthony went to hug him and Tony returned the hug. After lunch Tony decided to spend time with Elizabeth who was returning to California the next day after they took Anthony to the airport. Tony wasn't sure what to think about everything going on but was glad Anthony was leaving without hating him and felt better about it. Gibbs mentioned that in a few days when things settled down they could go fishing and just hang around Stillwater for a week and then the following week they'd complete the move to Joann and Mac's house and get things set up before Gibbs had to report to his new base.


	14. Chapter 14

When Tony, Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly move into Joann and Mac's house things were tense from the start. Tony was given a converted closet for a bedroom that barely fit his bed and dresser and not much else. Tony couldn't move around and even when Joann and Mac moved that stayed his bedroom. Tony tried not to complain but Shannon got a job leaving him in charge of the house, Kelly and things that they had to do each day. It seemed like Tony rarely got the chores done, Kelly never practiced the piano and she either complained they did nothing all day or the house didn't get cleaned.

"I don't know what to do Jethro. I know this would be tough on the kids but I feel like Tony's just goofing off. Even when the house is cleaned it's still messy and then Kelly complains that they're bored. How can they be bored if they clean the house at the very least?"

"I think Tony's having a tough time handling it all. Maybe expecting the house to be perfect is too much. As long as they clean up after themselves that should be enough."

"I get that Jethro and I don't expect the house to look like a maid came in but some days the dishes aren't washed, Kelly's stuff is all over the living room and Kelly's fighting with Tony about not going anywhere. I have to tell him to take her somewhere or they don't go."

"Maybe that's the issue. Maybe they have trouble doing both. Kelly wants to still have fun this summer and they can go only as far as their feet take them right? Maybe she's not helping enough because she's old enough to clean up after herself for sure and expecting Tony to do it plus his chores is too much." Shannon sighs,

"He doesn't complain though. He never asks to go anywhere or do anything … I feel like maybe I should quit."

"Have you asked him what he wants to do? You said you tell him to take Kelly places and I doubt she wants to go to the movies or the library. If he's trying to keep up with everything and only doing what Kelly want it can't be much fun for him." Shannon sighs sitting on the bed. "Tomorrow I'm going to come home early and try to find out what's going on. Don't say anything and if Kelly wants to go somewhere just tell her no. Tell her that she's been going too many places or something."

"That's not going to go over well."

"Well when I get home then we'll do something if it's going well. Not saying no to her is probably half the mess." Shannon agrees and the next morning Kelly barely looks up from the cartoons.

"Can you sort the laundry for me Tony? I'll do it when I get home but just sort it out. Kelly can get ours from upstairs and bring it down."

"Okay mom," Tony hated another chore being added to the ever growing list but was grateful he didn't have to take Kelly anywhere. When Gibbs got home Tony was trying to drag the laundry downstairs, Kelly was watching cartoons with the volume way up and the house looked like a tornado hit it.

"What is going on here?" This startles Tony who didn't hear the door and he dropped the laundry basket sending it down the stairs and Kelly starts giggling. "What happened here?"

"Tony won't take me nowhere because mommy didn't tell him to. It's boring here when she doesn't make him take me anywhere. I know mommy did tell him he just wants to be mean."

"No your mommy didn't tell him to take you anywhere because neither of you clean the house when you go somewhere. What is all this mess?"

"Tony leaves it until mommy's getting ready to come home." Tony turns pink and Gibbs just walks outside to the porch and grabs a bucket.

"What's that for?"

"Pick up your toys and put them in here." Tony went to start grabbing some and Gibbs stops him. "You pick up your things and put them in this one." Kelly slowly put all the toys in the bucket and tried whining but Gibbs didn't let her stop. Kelly's bucket was filled and Tony's was part way with Kelly's things.

"Do you want me to put them upstairs?"

"No but can you get me you bike lock please?" Tony was confused but when he came back down Gibbs was putting the baskets in the shed. "You have the key for this?"

"Yeah, why?" Gibbs locks up the shed with the bike lock.

"Since Kelly doesn't want to take care of her toys you can decide when she gets them back. Your mom mentioned the state of the house when she gets home if she tells you to take Kelly somewhere."

"I try to get it all done but then by the time we go and …" Tony was red in the face and hated to complain but he didn't like watching Kelly anymore.

"From now on your both cleaning the house. If Kelly doesn't help you she's going to be in trouble."

"But daddy, I don't get paid to clean up and mommy said he has to take me."

"Because you complain and she feels bad that she's not home all day. That ends now. If you don't do your chores Tony doesn't have to take you anywhere. That includes keeping the living room clean."

"Why is mommy working anyway? She didn't work until he came here and now she needs more money and she's not home." Tony ran inside and Gibbs was horrified.

"Kelly Anne Gibbs, that is not why she's working. Why would you say such a thing?"

"She said she has to work so we have more money. She never has time to do anything with me and Tony only does things when she makes him."

"If she didn't have to come home and clean after you she would have time to spend with you. Tony doesn't have time to do all the chores and take you places." Kelly pouts and Gibbs sighs. "For being mean to Tony you're going to bed at 8 for a week."

"A week but Super …"

"Do you want to make it two? For not helping Tony I'm taking your TV and VCR away for the rest of the summer." Kelly starts to cry though she doesn't say anything. "Let's go inside and start cleaning up. Then me, you and Tony will sit down and go over the chores you two have. If and only if the chores are done and Tony wants to will he take you some place. You had plenty of toys to mess around with so you have plenty to do." Tony was sorting the laundry when they went back inside and Tony turns his back to them.

"Mom asked me to sort them."

"I know Tony. We're going to clean the house and then go over chores and new rules." Tony doesn't say anything and when Kelly's busy picking up the living room Gibbs stands with Tony by the washing machine. "She's not allowed to get away with what she said. I told her that if the house was cleaner then mom would have more time with her. That's why she's mad."

"I try but she doesn't want to clean up and she complains about everything. I wanted to go to the library today but she said if she couldn't go to the pool I couldn't go to the library because mom didn't tell us to."

"We talked about that last night. Your mom didn't think about what you might want to do because you never ask to do anything."

"When I ask Kelly already asked to do something or you guys need me to do something else. I stopped asking because I don't get to do what I want." Gibbs hugs him.

"I'll take you to the library tonight. If we get everything done your mom should have some time with Kelly before her bedtime."

"She doesn't have a bedtime."

"Now she does. She has to go to bed at 8 for a week for what she told you. For not doing her chores she lost her TV and VCR for the rest of the summer."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah but she needs to start doing chores too." By the time Shannon got home the house looked organized, the chore list was on the fridge and dinner was in the oven.

"Mommy!" Tony groans hearing the whine.

"Kelly, what did you do?"

"Nothing mommy,"

"Uh huh, that's how you say mommy when you're in trouble. What did you do?"

"Nothing …" Gibbs joins them.

"She's right she hasn't done anything. I came home to Tony trying to bring the laundry downstairs by himself, her toys all over the living room and the house looking like a tornado hit it."

"Kelly …" Kelly's lip trembles,

"Daddy already yelled at me."

"I yelled at you for what you told Tony. Go set the table while I talk to your mom." Kelly stomps off and Gibbs takes a deep breath.

"Where's Tony?"

"Folding the laundry. I added that to his chores list. They have a list of daily chores, every other day chores and once a week chores. Tony wants to take on more responsibility and they know he's not to do Kelly's chores so we know who is doing what."

"Sounds good … what did she tell Tony?" Kelly winces when she hears Shannon yell and she runs to hide behind Tony. "Kelly Anne Gibbs, we do not say mean things to people in this family."

"I'm sorry mommy." Tony could feel her shaking.

"Did you tell Tony you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry Tony."

"Okay Kelly," He wanted to be mad but wanted to protect her when she was scared. Tony didn't like that Shannon was working but he didn't expect to see her so mad either specially to scare Kelly the way that she did.

"Daddy said he already punished you and you also don't get to go anywhere for a week. I don't want to hear that you get bored here. Sounds like you do enough by messing up the house." Kelly sniffs but Shannon storms off and Tony hugs Kelly who starts crying.

"It's okay Kel." She didn't say anything and Tony decided he didn't want to go to the library after seeing Shannon blow up he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Can I take you to the library Tony after dinner? I've been meaning to go myself but things are so hectic …"

"No thank you, I changed my mind." Shannon knew something was wrong but not what. It was Kelly's turn to help clean the kitchen so Shannon washed to talk to her while she dried.

"Did something else happen with Tony?" Kelly shakes her head.

"No but he looks sad again. He didn't get in trouble too did he?"

"No, I don't think he did." Kelly was still quiet after getting yelled at so Shannon took time to cuddle with her and they talked about saying mean things. Tony didn't understand why Shannon changed her mood so quickly and was worried that Shannon would change from being nice to him to losing her temper and hurting him. Realizing he started the whole thing by not doing enough around the house and taking care of Kelly the right way Tony knew he had to do better so Shannon wouldn't get mad at him.


	15. Chapter 15

During the last few weeks of summer Tony pulls further and further away from Shannon. He kept the house spotless, did whatever he could when he wasn't busy with Kelly, took her where she wanted to go and tried to stay out of Shannon's way. She knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what and tried to spend time with him but he always declined. The weekend before labor day Shannon had to go into work but she had a feeling that something wasn't right. When she tried to call Gibbs at home she couldn't get an answer. When a police officer walked into the store she was working in her supervisor pointed her out and Shannon felt her stomach drop.

"Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Yes, what's wrong? Did something happen to my family?"

"There was an accident with your husband and kids. They were taken to Georgetown University Hospital … you need to come with us."

"Are they okay?" Shannon knew one had to be okay for them to find her but she was scared.

"Your husband and daughter are fine but we don't know about your son. There was no word when they asked us to come look for you. Sgt. Landers said to find you and take you to the hospital." Shannon clocked out and went with them to meet Gibbs and Kelly in the waiting room of the ER.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"We went to the mall to get the kids stuff for school and see if there were summer things on clearance. They didn't find anything they liked and we were getting off the freeway to go to Old Time Exchange when some guy fell asleep at the wheel and hit us." Shannon picks up Kelly who had her head wrapped and someone also wrapped up fluffy's head. "They t-boned the car on Tony's side. He was unconscious and no one will tell me what's going on." A doctor was there.

"Foster parents for Anthony DiNozzo Junior?"

"We're his parents and its Anthony Gibbs."

"I have him listed as Anthony DiNozzo Junior coming in with his foster parents. We're trying to look for a number for his case worker."

"We adopted him and he's Anthony Gibbs. Who told you he was still Anthony DiNozzo Junior?"

"The nurse that took his information. She said she used to be his nurse and he was unable to give out the information. Do you have any proof of his new identity?" Gibbs nods,

"The nurse gave me his wallet and it has his state issued ID with his information." The doctor looks it over.

"I'm sorry but we didn't think to check. Children his age don't usually have state issued ID's."

"He needs it for the bank and to use his debit card. We're his parents, is he okay?"

"He has a broken arm and concussion. Right now we're trying to give him a sedative to relax him but he's fighting us. We need permission to restrain him so we can give him the shot."

"No, you can't have permission. Is there a pill or liquid he can have instead? He has a big fear of needles."

"Is he allergic to medications? The nurse said it's the only way they were given in the past." Gibbs frowns,

"She's probably one of the reasons he has a fear of them. He's fighting us on his immunizations because of his fear. He's not allergic to anything but blueberries and pollen. Can one of us go to him? Maybe that will help calm him down too, he doesn't like hospitals." The nurse joins them.

"Doctor, he's getting worse. We have to do something."

"One of his parents will go in there with him. I'm changing it from a shot to two pills for the pain and to sedate him slightly so he'll relax and we can set his arm." The nurse looks around.

"His mother's dead and I don't see his father."

"We adopted Tony in January and I'm his mom and that's his dad." The nurse turns pink.

"You're his parents … he was asking for you but I thought it was the head injury. I'm sorry but that's also what's making him upset because Mr. DiNozzo would never come to the hospital and …"

"Can I go see him? I don't want him to think we abandoned him here."

"Show her to his curtain and I'll be in soon with the pills." Shannon found Tony sitting up clearly in pain and holding the clipboard out to keep everyone away from him.

"Tony …" Tony drops it not sure if Shannon would get mad. Shannon picks it up. "It's okay Tony." She hugs him and Tony sniffs.

"They told me that you were dead and dad wouldn't come. I know I'm not thinking clear but I thought I imagined …" Shannon holds him.

"No, they didn't know. They didn't look at your ID with all your information so the nurse who remembers you thought you were asking for Mama and Anthony."

"No, I don't want to see them." Shannon chuckles. "They want to give me a shot but I don't want one. They hurt."

"I know and they're not going to give you one. The doctor's going to give you some pills to help with the pain and to relax you. Is that better?" Tony nods as a nurse returns and he glares at her.

"Here you go Tony, this is for the pain and a mild sedative to help you relax. The doctor doesn't want you to fall asleep because of your head injury yet. This will just relax you until you so we can set your arm."

"Okay," Tony takes the pills and Shannon can tell he wasn't so tense. "What are you doing here mom? I thought you had to work today."

"I did but when you guys were in an accident your dad asked the police to come find me. They showed up at work to bring me here." Later after Tony's arm was set Gibbs and Kelly got to come in and check on him. Tony had to stay overnight so he wouldn't fall asleep and Shannon decided to stay with him.

"I'm sorry mom," Shannon was surprised by this wondering what Tony was talking about.

"Sorry about what Tony?"

"That you have to come stay with me. I didn't … I didn't mean to be a baby. I just hate shots." Shannon sat with him on the bed.

"I wanted to stay with you Tony. No one made me come and stay with you." Tony thinks about this and a nurse comes in with another pain pill.

"How's the pain? If it's not too bad the doctor would like to hold off on the pills but I remember Tony doesn't have a high tolerance for broken bones." Shannon looks at Tony.

"What do you think Tony? Do you need one?" Tony nods seeing the pill and relieved it wasn't a shot.

"There you go. It's almost time for dinner but the doctor said there are no restrictions for you Tony. There's a diner across the street that delivers for patients and families who don't want hospital food."

"What's on the menu?"

"Beef stew, steamed vegetables, roll and milk." Tony and Shannon make faces. "Okay here's a menu just ring for me and I'll take your order." When they ordered Tony looks out the window.

"How are you feeling Tony? You gave us a scare."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. Your dad said that you were t-boned and they hit your side. We're lucky it wasn't worse."

"I tried protecting Kelly … it was bad."

"I bet but I'm glad you're okay." Tony sniffs,

"She still got hurt though. I didn't protect her enough."

"Tony, it was an accident. Short of putting up something to keep the car from hitting you …"

"I don't want you mad at me though. I'm supposed to take care of her and I couldn't do it." Shannon sat with him on the bed.

"Tony, taking care of her doesn't mean protecting her from an accident. I can't blame you for something that wasn't … it was an accident and not even dad could've protected you or Kelly in it. If your dad or I could protect you, we would've tried."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, why would I get mad?" Shannon could tell Tony was a little loopy and wondered how much information she could get out of him. "Why did you think I would get mad?"

"You got mad at Kelly for saying something mean and this is worse. And because you had to stay here."

"I'm not mad about the accident and I don't have to stay here I wanted to."

"You got mad at Kelly thought." Shannon was trying to sort this out. "When she was mad about the chores and you working you got mad at her."

"Yes I got mad at Kelly but dad had already punished her so I just yelled at her. Did you think I would hit her?" Shannon remembers Tony's face when Kelly was hiding behind her. Tony nods,

"Ciara did that a lot. She would get really mad and then hit me. Anthony said I deserved it until she tried to kill me. He married her first after Mama left. I didn't want a new mom and she hit me because of that." Shannon hugs him pulling him close to her.

"Tony, we would never ever hit you or Kelly. We love you too much and we wouldn't want to scare you." Tony looks at her. "I was mad because I didn't want Kelly to make you feel that you weren't wanted. We talked and I told her that I wasn't working because you came to live with us. I was going to work anyway they just needed me right away."

"Really?"

"Yes Tony, I wouldn't lie to you guys. I knew I scared Kelly but I didn't know I had scared you too."

"I didn't want to mess up and …"

"This Ciara is a bad person and I hope to never see her. Does Anthony still see her?" Tony shrugs,

"She was arrested for hurting me. I don't think he does but I don't ask."

"Okay but if he wants to see you then I want to make sure she's not going to come around."

"Are you going to tell him about the accident?"

"Dad was going to call Grandpa and I think the Paddington's are there. They promised not to try to interfere or change things if we told them when anything happens. They were going to send money to get you a computer for school. We're going turn the basement into a bedroom for you this week when Jack comes to town. I don't have time to help your dad move things but he was going to help."

"When can I move in?"

"When it's fixed up. You'll be up and around in a few days it's not that bad of a break. As soon as you can get around without falling down. The pain pills might make you woozy so we don't want you falling down the stairs and breaking something else." Tony smiles hugging Shannon before dinner got there. Kelly called to say goodnight and then a TV with a game was brought in so they played until Tony could safely fall asleep. The next morning Gibbs came to pick up Tony and Shannon. "Where's Kelly?"

"Dad came to town last night. He called the Paddington's and they're coming later today. I talked to Liz and Anthony and they'll be here in a few days."

"That's good, did you call my parents?"

"Yeah Kelly wanted to talk to them. They'll come too in a few days. With dad here and the Paddington's coming they don't want to crowd us. How are you doing Tony?"

"I'm feeling better." Gibbs saw a difference and Shannon shakes her head not wanting to talk about what happened in front of Tony.

"We're just waiting for the doctor to release him and then we'll be good to go. Did you call Sylvia?"

"Yes she called to check on us last night. The police told her why they were there and she said to take all the time you need." Tony thinks about this but then the doctor came by and released him. When he got home Kelly and Jackson had made him a bed on the couch so they could keep an eye on him. Kelly had hit her head but she was okay and Tony was thankful for that. He knew he had said some things when he was on pain killers and he remembered it but he hoped Shannon was being honest with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony was kept home for the last week of summer being fussed over by Shannon, Elizabeth and Sherry. He didn't like the fuss but it had been so long since he had anyone fuss over him it felt nice. One night when they were all still there and the grownups were up talking Shannon decided to ask Anthony something.

"Anthony, I want to ask you something. Tony mentioned something when he was in the hospital and …"

"He said I would never go see him?" The others look at him only Elizabeth knowing about his fears of hospital's. "I have an unnatural fear of them. I mean it's been said to be normal but usually people can get over it when they have to go. I never could even the thought of it could send me into a panic attack."

"Even for your son?"

"I had another son … Richie … he was born to my first wife Regina. When he was two I was watching him and he choked while eating. I panicked and tried driving him to the hospital. He died because I didn't know the Heimlich maneuver and I drove him instead of calling for an ambulance that might have helped him."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine the pain of losing a child."

"Regina never forgave me for it. The hospital was where I received the worst news of my life and whenever it came to going back because someone … anyone was in there I was afraid of getting the same news."

"Does Tony know? He doesn't understand why you would never go. He thought parents shouldn't go to the hospital."

"He was too young and then when he got older I was afraid he would blame me. It's foolish and I know he would understand now but …" Shannon nods,

"I think it would be good for him to know." Gibbs thinks about something.

"There's something else that has been bugging me. Forgive me if I'm assuming but … it doesn't seem like … there's not a real love between you. If you lost a son and you don't want to love another one, I understand but why go on to have another child if you couldn't love them?"

"I didn't … I love Junior but I can't give him the love he deserves. It's not his fault and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to him but … he's not my biological son." This shocks everyone but Gilbert, Sherry and Elizabeth.

"How …?" Elizabeth turns red.

"I was married to Anthony's brother Reggie when he was killed in action overseas. He was in the Army and wanted to make the world better for Tony. Tony was meant to be Reginald Joseph DiNozzo the third."

"So … you just gave him over to Anthony?"

"No, we married to keep the name and to give him the image of two loving parents. It wasn't ideal but I loved my baby and wanted to give him the life we were promised. Reginald senior and his wife Lucille don't approve of me and wouldn't give me any of his money to raise Tony so Anthony offered to marry me."

"I did it because I was lost without Regina and Richie. He was the golden boy to my parents and they blamed me as well for his death. They weren't the kind of people who should have kids. I wasn't a great father but they are worse."

"Tony doesn't know this?"

"No, we swore to never tell him. It's one of the many secrets we keep and still do. I care a lot about Junior and I love him I just don't think I could be the father he needs. That's why I offered you the money I wanted to find someone who would love him for him not because he had a trust fund or that he could be someone special."

"We do love him almost from the day he came to live with us. He just fit in and of course we remembered him when we connected him to Liz. He's been talking a lot since the accident the pain pills tend to make him loopy and chatty but he knows you're not his biological father Anthony."

"How? I never said … I didn't want him to know."

"Craig tried to tell him that he couldn't go to California because he wasn't wanted there. He was going back with us but Craig assumed that he was going back with him and Liz so he told Tony he wasn't wanted. Said that his biological father didn't want him, you didn't want him and Craig didn't want him."

"He never mentioned …" They hadn't heard Tony come down.

"I showed him my pass for Camp Pendleton that let me come and go on base. I told him that's why I was going to California not to live with him and Mama. Even if he liked me I wouldn't just up and want to live with you guys Mama."

"I know and I told him you weren't coming to live with us but I guess he didn't believe me." Shannon hugs Tony.

"Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts, I hit it earlier and I thought it was okay but I can't sleep." Shannon smiles,

"I'll make you a snack and then you can take a pill. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes please." Tony sat at the table and they watch him.

"What?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Besides you telling mom and dad about Richie? Let's see that you're my uncle not my father, Craig doesn't want me which I knew that before he said anything. Actually nothing I heard was new I could hear everything clearly through the vents that lead straight up to my room."

"How do you know about Richie? I never …"

"You told me, berated me for not being the son you wanted and deserved. Told me I would never live up to him even though he was gone. Told me that I was your nephew and you wish you had never agreed to marry Mama because that got you stuck with me." Anthony looked horrified. "Michelle drugged you we knew that but … surprisingly the only thing you did not say was that Mama was alive and walked away from me."

"Tony …" Tony looks at Elizabeth.

"Craig thought I was going to California to be with you, him and Lacy. That I was so starving for attention because I was happy to know you were alive I would just force my way into your life. He told me that you were divorcing Anthony and he didn't want me so you choose him." Elizabeth doesn't know what to say as Tony picks up his sandwich and can see everyone watching him.

"Tony this isn't …."

"I don't blame you Nona or you Papa. Grandpa taught me grandparents are supposed to treat your grandchildren special. You came to find me and seek me out in Stillwater whenever I spent too much time alone."

"We love you and we did think …" Tony shrugs,

"It doesn't really matter does it? They did what they felt was right and it's okay because I'm happy here with Mom, Dad and Kelly. They gave me the family Anthony and Elizabeth refused to give me."

"Junior …" Tony stands up putting his sandwich down.

"I'm not Junior, I stopped being that when you told me I wasn't the son you wanted. I've hated that name ever since but was too polite to say anything."

"Tony, we never meant to hurt you."

"Too late Elizabeth. I tried to let things be but I can't. I see that family doesn't have to be love to treat you well. Both of you are blood and couldn't care less about me. Go back to New York, Craig, Lacy or whoever and just leave me alone. I can't deal with this anymore and I shouldn't have to." Shannon puts an arm around him.

"Do you want to go lay down now?" Tony nods taking the pain pill before going to their room where he waited until Gibbs left to take them to their hotel and then Shannon joins them. "Come here baby." Tony crawled into bed with Shannon and cried all the hurt feelings he had built up inside of him. He felt betrayed and that he was losing a part of him but he had to get it out.

"I didn't … I couldn't let them see me fall apart but I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend that everything's okay when I just see someone who hates me and someone who abandoned me. What did I do to them?"

"I don't know Tony but it isn't your fault. No matter what they've said or done it's not your fault."

"What if it is?" Shannon holds him.

"They hurt you and they know what they did. There's nothing they can say to excuse that. Nothing they can claim will make it better and if you don't want to see them then you don't have to. Gil and Sherry when you go to Stillwater or they can come here but the Anthony and Elizabeth don't have to." Tony relaxes some as the pills kick in and Gibbs gets there.

"How's he doing?"

"Hurting because of those two. Did you drop them off?"

"Yeah they want to stop by in the morning to say goodbye but that's it. If he doesn't want them around, then they'll walk away. Liz will know how to reach Anthony and we can always reach Liz through her parents."

"Right now he doesn't … he blames himself for them hating him. It's one thing to have a fear of hospitals because of your son but to tell a child you raised …"

"If it wouldn't have made things worse I would've decked him. I was waiting for him to deny it, say Tony misunderstood him but he never did."

"No, he knew." Tony stayed with Shannon in her bed and the next morning Gibbs and Jackson were working on the basement when he woke up. "Morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't dream about last night did I? About Anthony and Elizabeth and everything said did I?" Shannon shakes her head hugging him. "Did they even call or come by?"

"No, they're at the hotel waiting. They want to come see you before they leave. If you don't want to talk to them again they'll agree to it but they want to see you first." Tony agrees and after lunch he wanders down to the basement giving Gibbs and Jackson directions of where he'd like his stuff. There was a new bedroom set including a waterbed, a desk with plenty of room for his projects, homework and a computer Jackson promised to help them get Tony for school. Jackson even got Tony a mini fridge.

"It won't hold a lot but at least you can keep some snacks down here."

"Thanks Grandpa it's perfect." Tony tested the waterbed and it was still cool but he liked the waves. When Anthony and Elizabeth got there they watched him closely. "I don't know what to think about last night. There's a lot on my mind and I wish it had just been a dream."

"Tony, what happened …?"

"I need time and space. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to start a new school, I'm in a new place and I need to focus on that. Just hope that things go okay for now."

"Jensen knows how to reach me if you need anything Ju … Tony." Tony nods and lets Elizabeth hug him before they leave. Anthony hands Tony a check for $500 that he almost throws away. "Spend it, save it or donate it but I wrote that out for you the other day. I wanted to give it to you for school expenses."

"Thank you," Gibbs and Shannon said he could spend it any way he wanted so he wanted to get some stuff for his room and save the rest. Taking Kelly with them Tony got a few movies, books, extra set of bedding for his room. Then he got Kelly some things and then the school supplies they hadn't gotten yet. Shannon was waiting for her last check from the department store since she quit but Tony took off the burden a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

In his new school Tony did well making new friends and finding the classes challenging but fun. He took drama, cooking and band for fun classes though he was shy and not wanting to draw attention to himself though trouble started with his cooking class in October when he refused to eat the stuff they made.

"Mrs. Morgan wants you to come in tomorrow. She doesn't like me not tasting whatever we eat when everything she makes has mixed berry or blueberries in it. She says no one's allergic to blue berries only strawberries so I'm making it up."

"Do you participate otherwise?"

"Most of the time but today she refused to let anyone help me and I couldn't make the blueberry muffins. She told them I'm lying for attention and unless you go to class to make me cook on her terms she'll get me kicked out." Shannon shakes her head.

"Oh no I'm going tomorrow and we'll start talking about my terms. No way is she putting your health in jeopardy." The next day Tony hoped Shannon could stop Mrs. Morgan from harassing him.

"Okay class today due to Tony's lie he's going to demonstrate how to make blueberry muffins from scratch."

"I can't Mrs. Morgan."

"That's not a word used in this class Tony and you will. I spoke to the principal and your mom who said that you're not allergic to anything so you can either do it or get expelled for refusing to do the class." Tony just stares at her wondering where she came up with that. "I said get up here now or fail."

"I'm not failing the class because you want to harm me. If I touch the blueberries, I'll break out in hives." Suddenly Tony felt something fall over him and the class pet Samantha was pouring blueberry juice on him. "What are you doing?"

"Showing that you're a liar. Look at the loser who …" Tony was shaking and showed her the hives that broke out immediately.

"Look at what you did." Tony could feel he couldn't breathe but didn't know if he was having a reaction or if he was having a panic attack. "I need to go to the nurse."

"No you need to suck it up. You're not having trouble but you need to clean up the mess you made and you have two weeks of detention for making the mess. I will not allow you to dictate what happens in my class." Tony was lightheaded when suddenly everyone was talking and then Shannon was there.

"Tony, are you okay? What happened?"

"Samantha poured the blueberries on me and Mrs. Morgan's blaming me for it. She's kicking me out of school because I won't touch the blueberries …"

"He's lying he didn't tell me anything. He says he doesn't have to do anything. Samantha was at the back in her area doing …"

"Enough!" The principal heard Shannon's story and went down to see what was going on in the class. "What's going on in here?"

"Mr. Ecklie this is Tony and look at the mess he made. He's sitting here not following directions still and then he went and dumped all those blueberries all over himself. I don't know why they started letting boys on scholarships take these classes when they obviously have no use in here. Now he's refusing to clean it up."

"I didn't do this. I'm breaking out in hives because Samantha who IS on scholarship dumped them on me. Mrs. Morgan told me that you and mom said I had to do all the work with blueberries … I can't …" Tony sat down and Samantha snickers.

"Is that true Samantha?"

"Nope, he poured them on himself and I'm allowed in the class he's not. Boys aren't allowed extra classes their first year on scholarships. The class was empty so I got permission to join."

"Really? I don't recall asking your opinion on what classes boys can take and he's not on a scholarship but you are and you have to ask me to waive the class fees and I precisely remember telling you that you cannot unless YOU brought the money for the fees."

"I still didn't do anything wrong. The fees were paid and I'm still allowed in the class. Tony's a freak making up allergies to make people feel sorry for him. He's not allergic to berries and Mrs. Morgan knows that. She told him to stop lying and he refuses to listen."

"Then why is he having trouble breathing and broken out in hives? Mrs. Morgan pack your things I don't want you back on campus until a full investigation is conducted and if you are forcing students to cook things they are allergic to I hope you saved money because you won't be returning."

"He never told me about allergies. I don't give excuses to losers who don't do their work. He has to be on a scholarship so if he's here then it's against the school. He took the risk to take the class he shouldn't have." Shannon had enough.

"My son paid the tuition, class fees, lab fees and for everything he needed. He's here because this school was supposed to be good for the smart kids. I will make sure she's thrown out and you're fired. He told me that you keep forcing him to make things that he can't touch and are failing him because you think you know better. I will come after you for the hospital fees too so don't even think you're getting out of this."

"Mrs. Gibbs I really …"

"Need to shut your mouth. Mr. Ecklie if I could have a meeting tomorrow with you and Samantha's mother I'd appreciate it. I need to take Tony to the hospital and I will make sure that her mother knows exactly what she did to him." Shannon had to call Gibbs to pick up Kelly from school and by the time they got home Tony was going to be okay but he didn't want to return to the school.

"They were laughing because I couldn't touch the blueberries. She did it on purpose and her mom's the type that whines and threatens until she gets her way. That's why Samantha could take the class she bribed her friends into paying the fees. I heard them talking about it."

"Well I'm not going to let her get away with it Tony." The doorbell rings and Samantha was there with her mom. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Gibbs? I'm Karen Davis Samantha's mom."

"What do you want?" They look at her and Shannon frowns. "I just now got home from the hospital with my son because of Samantha. I'm not in the mood for games."

"It was an accident. The kids all say that Tony backed into her and is making a big deal about it. Should she really be kicked out of school because of it."

"Come inside I want you to see something." They walk into the living room where Tony was still partially blue from the juice and while the hives were gone he still had red spots where they were. "Does that look like he backed into it? Samantha said that she didn't have to go just because she was in a class where she didn't have permission while Tony who paid everything should."

"He's a freak mom and she's lying for him. You know I wouldn't do that to him he's just wanting attention." Shannon and Tony could tell Samantha was near tears. "I can't lose my scholarship … they'll make me go back to PS 19." Shannon sighs but looks at her mom.

"This is more serious than just him backing up into you Samantha Leigh. Do you know how much overtime I'm going to have to do just to pay off his hospital fees? The medications and …" Mrs. Davis was shaking and Shannon felt bad for her.

"What's your talent?" They look at her oddly. "What did you get the scholarship for?"

"Music … why?"

"Can you play the piano?"

"Yeah, I have since I was 3." Shannon nods,

"My daughter wants to learn but we haven't found a teacher for her yet. Twice a week you come here after school and work with her on the piano for two hours when the bills are paid off if you still want to teach her then we'll pay you."

"Uh … why? I mean after what happened …"

"Why did you do that?"

"It was stupid and I am sorry Tony. Mrs. Morgan says that no one's really allergic to blueberries. I remember that Carolyn used to say she was allergic to onions but she could eat onion rings. I thought you were …" Tony was upset.

"No, I'm really allergic. I took the class because I love to cook and that was ruined for me now. I can't even go back to school until I go see a food allergist and this blue stuff comes off of me." Tony hated that the class was ruined now.

"Tony, I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior but the other school …" Shannon could tell Tony didn't care about Samantha. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. Gibbs, I didn't realize it was like that."

"If all the kids are making up lies then Brighton Academy doesn't sound like it's a good school. I still want to meet with you and Mr. Ecklie tomorrow morning though to address this. Bullying isn't going to be tolerated."

"Okay," When they left and Gibbs and Kelly got home with dinner they talk about it.

"If kids are talking about me I don't want to go there anymore. This is bad enough but then the food allergist and …"

"I don't think Samantha was being truthful but I think she needs to pay for what she did."

"By having her come twice a week … here?"

"It's not for the medical bills those are covered but I think her mom doesn't have much time for her. I do want that Mrs. Morgan away from kids though … she's going to end up hurting someone." The next day Tony was less blue but still red from the hives when they got to the school.

"Tony, I'm glad to see you looking better. Are you going to be attending class today?"

"No, I can't until I see a food allergist to find out everything I'm allergic to." Mr. Ecklie sighs,

"But you will return right?" Shannon looks at him.

"That's still yet to be determined. From what I hear the kids are taking Samantha's side and agreeing it was an accident."

"No, they've all come forward siding with Tony about what happened and other stuff Mrs. Morgan has pulled in class. She will not be returning to the school and if we're lucky she won't be working with students again."

"That's good, she could've hurt him."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. We do take kids allergies seriously and that should've never happened. Because of that she's guaranteed not to be hired by a school."

"What's going to happen to Samantha? She doesn't seem very interested in her alternative school."

"Well it depends on a few things. She would have to sign a contract to agree to certain behaviors, agree to stick to the rules set by scholarship foundation and a few other things."

"Why can't she take cooking? I mean it's an easy class and other than the blueberry thing she does seem to have fun and know what she's doing."

"Well the fees can't come out of the scholarship and her mom can't afford them."

"She agreed to come to my house to teach my daughter piano twice a week. We'll pay her fees if she stays. We would want our kids in a better school and I'd send my daughter here if she was old enough for music."

"The elementary school is opening up next year. Some of the public schools don't get enough funding to satisfy their needs. Scholarships are fewer so I would suggest putting in for one as soon as possible."

"It's covered … we can send her without a scholarship but thank you." Tony was surprised but glad because Kelly would like it. Samantha and her mom agreed to the terms of the contract and Shannon agreed to pay the fees if Samantha taught Kelly piano. Kelly wasn't thrilled with the idea because of what she did but Tony promised he would be there every day she was there. Tony just hoped that things wouldn't go any worse for him at school.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony ends up staying out of school for only a few days as the doctor's found he was only allergic to blueberries and shellfish something Tony never realized because he hated the smell of it. Shannon contacted Anthony and Elizabeth wanting his full medical history and they sent it without asking about him or coming by to see him like he hoped. As Halloween approached after Tony got his cast off he wanted to make plans with some of his new friends.

"Mom if Danny and I take Kelly and her friends trick or treating can he stay the night?" This surprises Shannon and Gibbs since Tony never asked though he spent the night at Danny's house a few times. "We'll keep them safe and all that but we want to stay up late watching scary movies."

"I think it can be arranged Tony but you don't have to take them trick or treating. You and Danny can go on your own without having to take them."

"But you promised to take us Tony." This shocks Gibbs even more.

"I thought I was going to take you."

"Tony would be more fun."

"Thanks," Kelly giggles and Tony smiles.

"They think they're too old to go with grownups so I've been recruited and Danny's Aunt is supposed to come stay with him this weekend but if he can stay one night it won't be too bad."

"I'll call his mom tonight and ask her if he can stay the weekend if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, she asked if you could stay there and I was going to bring it up. His Aunt doesn't like him going outside so she thought having a friend there might make it easier."

"Thanks mom," Gibbs looks at Kelly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" Kelly thinks about it.

"Can I go with both of you? You for a little bit and then Tony and Danny."

"Sure if you want to." Tony agrees and cleans the kitchen while Shannon calls Danny's mom.

"Well that was simple. His Aunt doesn't want to watch two kids and suddenly can't make it this weekend. His mom thinks she figures if he has a friend to stay over then he has somewhere he can stay."

"Oh … he doesn't like her very much. She's weird and he said he's not even allowed to go into the yard when she's staying with him."

"Well if you guys want … we were also talking about letting you have a few of the guys stay the night if you like Friday. Have a sleepover to celebrate." Tony stops to think what they would be celebrating. "It's been a year since you came to live with us. Not traditional but we think it's a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, tell me who you want to spend the night and I'll call their parents."

"Danny, Mudd, Coreball and …. Bond." Shannon laughs at the nicknames that even their own parents called them but Danny still wouldn't let them know what his nickname was. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, you guys can do the trick or treating thing with Kelly and her friends then take off on our own as long as you don't get into trouble. We'll get some pizza, make snacks and rent some horror movies." Tony hugs Shannon before she calls the parents who were glad to get rid of the candy laden kids.

"Are you boys going to trick or treat?"

"Yeah, anything we don't want Mr. Payne will buy from us. He gets candy to hand out during class and he gives us classroom bucks for the candy. It's 2 bucks per pound of candy rounded up to the nearest next dollar."

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you use the dollars on?"

"Free time, computer time, he has these programs that are fun. He said he did it because of students with allergies or who can't have sugar so they can still have fun and not lose out."

"That sounds like a good idea." When Danny came home with Tony on Thursday Jackson was there and suitcases were by the door.

"Hey Grandpa, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah but your mom's upstairs and will talk to you." Tony frowns but introduces Danny telling him to go down to the basement before going upstairs.

"I know and I'm sorry about this … no I understand and we'll try for next weekend." Kelly was sitting with Shannon on the bed and looked upset. "Hey Tony, where's Danny?"

"I told him to take his stuff to the basement. What's wrong? What's Grandpa doing here?"

"My dad had a heart attack and we're flying out to Florida. I was just calling the parents to tell them it wasn't going to be me and your dad here but Jackson and everyone but Danny's parents aren't okay with it."

"Okay … is Gramps going to be okay?"

"Yes, it wasn't serious but I want to fly out there for a few days. Your dad and Kelly are going to go with me but if you want I got permission from Danny's parents for you two to go to Stillwater for the weekend. We thought you were going to stay here so he came to stay with you guys but since everyone is canceling I thought maybe you guys would like to go there."

"Uh … I hadn't thought about it." Shannon hugs him.

"Talk to Danny and see what he wants to do. Dad went to the store and the flight leaves in two hours."

"Okay," Tony found Danny in the kitchen with Jackson having a snack. "Hey Danny, mom and dad have to fly out to Florida in a couple of hours so the sleepover's off but we can go to Stillwater if you want." Jackson smiles,

"I was just telling him about it because I heard about canceling the sleepover. They have a Halloween festival every year and when Shannon and Jethro aren't fostering they come down for it with Kelly. There's trick or treating, usually a haunted house, hay rides and just a bunch of games usually the weekend after Halloween so the kids can still use their costumes when they go into town."

"Uh … if mom says it's okay it sounds like fun." Tony grabs and apple and starts to clean and slice it before noticing Jackson watching him.

"What's wrong?"

"You never were that careful about fruits before and I saw the list on the fridge. Did I miss something?" Tony sighs,

"I had a reaction to some blueberries at school and went to see a food allergy specialist. They found I am allergic to most berries which usually comes into contact with fruit in some way in shipping. I'm also allergic to shellfish and the list is where you can usually find something with shellfish in them. Just a reminder until we get used to it."

"Is that why your mom said she made 5 dozen cookies and 2 dozen cupcakes for the sleepover?"

"Yeah she's going over protective with bought snacks unless it's from a known source because of the contamination."

"Why didn't anyone tell me if it was that bad?"

"It wasn't … they called Anthony and Mama because they needed my complete medical history. Plus, they wanted to know if there were any other allergies they know of."

"When did they come? Sherry said Liz was taking Lacy this weekend and Eric's already there with the twins but it didn't sound like they've seen you lately." Tony takes a deep breath.

"They didn't come. Anthony faxed over the medical records and they only knew about the blueberries. I've never like the smell of shellfish so I've never eaten it to find out I was allergic. They never even called much less came by." Tony knew he was supposed to reach out first but he wished they cared enough to show up anyway. Jackson hugs him.

"If you don't want to go this weekend then I understand. Stanley can run the store and Miss Higgins is watching my house and Powder."

"Powder?"

"Oh I forgot I got a new cat for the store. Was supposed to be fixed but she got pregnant so now we're expecting a litter of kittens." Gibbs comes in carrying bags.

"Told you that you should go with a male dad." Tony and Danny went to bring in the groceries.

"Did the others really cancel the sleepover?"

"Their parents did since mom and dad wouldn't be here. I doubt mom and dad would let me go to their house if they weren't home."

"I know and I'm surprised that mom and dad are letting me stay."

"They can meet Grandpa if they want to and besides we can go to Stillwater now. It'll be fun, I always have fun there."

"How …?" Tony knew Danny had a lot of questions.

"I'll tell you more later. I still have to wash some clothes and get the last bits of my costume before we go." Inside Gibbs was on the phone.

"Sorry but the kids already made plans. Because everyone but Danny canceled for the sleepover so they decided to go to my dad's house. I'm sorry your plans were ruined but you canceled the sleepover because we have to leave." Gibbs looks at Tony who was curious. "No I don't think they can wait an extra night just so you can have a date night. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Mrs. Collins, she said since Mudd was coming for the sleepover her husband made plans for them to have a date night. Now that they have plans it's okay for Mudd to stay the night but dad already told me you were going to Stillwater."

"If it's just one kid it's not worth missing out on the festival grandpa was telling us about." Kelly came downstairs.

"Are you guys going with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, did you change your mind?" Kelly nods,

"I didn't want to stay here with a bunch of boys but I want to go to the festival." Jackson chuckles,

"Okay then you two need to get packing for the weekend. If this Mrs. Collins wants a date night that badly she can send Mudd for the weekend like Danny. They can come meet me or whatever but the plans are in place." While waiting for Mudd and his parents Tony finished packing and then him and Danny went to shoot hoops while Gibbs took Jackson to rent a van to take all of them to Stillwater.

"Who are Anthony and Mama?" Danny tried not to be nosy but Tony knew he would be if it was reversed.

'My … Mama's my biological mother and Anthony is the man who raised me. It's a long complicated story I feel we're still missing pieces of but Mom and Dad adopted me in January but I still stay in touch or I did until August."

"But they're going to your Grandpa's house for a festival?"

"It's a little town and my grandparents Nona and Papa have a house there. They go for holidays or just weekend getaways."

"And your grandpa doesn't mind if we all go this weekend?"

"No, he always wants us to have fun. Besides him and dad never say something they don't mean."

"What if we get in trouble or something?"

"He'll probably make us work in the store instead of going out and having fun. Dad says he's tough but fair." Danny smiles and Mudd and his parents get there before Gibbs and Jackson get back.

"Sorry about this but Mike made plans for us to go on an overnight trip since we thought Mudd would be here all night. It's a drive and a surprise he still won't tell me where it is but …" Shannon smiles,

"I didn't mean to cancel but my dad had a heart attack and he was going to be here. He's a good man or we wouldn't trust him with the kids. He came all this way just to host the sleepover but then everyone canceled." Mike Collins smiles,

"It's a surprise and something we've been meaning to do for a while now." Jackson was the first to arrive and Mudd's mom's face lights up.

"Mr. Jack!" Jackson smiles,

"Ramona? Wow it's been a long time; you've grown a lot. What are you doing here?"

"You're the Grandpa?"

"Yeah this is my daughter in law Shannon. Is this your son?"

"Yes Mike Junior or Mudd as everyone calls him. Wow it's been too long but I guess you're taking them to Stillwater with you?"

"Yes if it's okay. The Halloween festival starts tomorrow and I thought they would have fun." Mike Sr. groans and they look at him.

"That's where the surprise trip was. You've been wanting to go back there for the festival and Mudd never wants to travel with us anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes, we can still go but I think Mudd wants to go with his friends." Mudd nods and Jackson smiles.

"Don't worry about him. I'm going to drop Jethro and Shannon off at the airport and then we'll leave. We'll stop for dinner on the way and then I'll bring them home on Sunday." They leave after more assurances it's okay and Mudd, Tony and Danny ran to the basement to wait for Jackson and Kelly to return from the airport. Tony was glad that Mudd and Danny were going that weekend and hoped that they would have a lot of fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Bit of a rewrite of the last chapter. I decided to take it in a different way. We will see Scotty soon but not the way it was written._

* * *

It rained the entire weekend in Stillwater and while Tony, Danny and Kelly didn't mind Mudd did nothing but complain before returning to DC with his parents. Tony was tired of him and his attitude by then and they tried to insist Danny go with them but he didn't want to leave Stillwater. With the threat of telling his parents that he didn't listen to them Danny didn't say much but Jackson told him not to listen to them.

"You didn't come with them you came with me and I'll tell your parents what happened. You are my responsibility so they can't just demand that you go with them."

"Mr. Collins works with my dad and he's just going to cause trouble. The new boss is coming this week and …" Jackson frowns but Tony looks interested.

"Moore Factories right?"

"Uh … yeah, why?" Tony grins,

"Oh nothing … I just know the boss. Good and personal friend. Don't worry about your dad's job." They stare at him and Tony sighs. "My Godfather's coming to town this week because he bought the factory and wants to see me. He invited all of us out to dinner and all I have to do is mention I know your dad and short of him yelling at Uncle Ham or blowing something up … or stealing then he'll be good."

"But Mr. Collins …"

"Is full of hot air. Remember I told you that I was going to be busy Wednesday? It's because we're supposed to go out to dinner with Uncle Ham and Aunt Linda." Jackson and Danny stare at him. "What?

"You seriously know Hamilton Turner co-CEO of DiNozzo Industries?" Jackson recognized DiNozzo and smiles.

"His … birth father is Anthony DiNozzo." Danny's eyes get bigger and he turns red.

"It's not a big deal and I don't want people to think differently of me. That's why I haven't told Mudd anything or he would be the one acting weird. Plus, I think his dad would try to use it for his own agenda and I don't want that." Jackson nods,

"Anthony DiNozzo is slightly weird but he would do anything to make Tony happy." Tony looks at him. "He's come here a time or two since August. When he needs to drink over what he did … they did. He regrets you ever finding out and I don't think he really feels … how they said."

"He could've called."

"Oh I plan to rake him over the coals for that one but I think that was the first time he came back. Sherry and them weren't here and he needed an outlet. No one here would give him liquor so it was a safe place to go." Tony thinks about this as Kelly ran in.

"Tony, I just saw Anthony drive by. He went to Nona's house." Tony smiles,

"Do you want to go meet him?"

"Looking like this?" Danny was wearing a tee shirt and jeans but so was Tony.

"I'm going like this." Kelly nods,

"Another man was with him but I don't know who it was."

"Uncle Ham I bet. Come on Danny, you'll have to meet them sooner or later." Danny nods and they start walking to Sherry and Gilberts house.

"Are you sure they won't mind me going with you?"

"Anthony's complicated but he's always interested in what's going on with me. Don't be nosy and you'll be fine. I'll answer any questions you have later but Anthony hates when kids ask a lot of questions." Anthony and Hamilton were standing on Sherry's porch and Hamilton was hugging Sherry. "Uncle Ham!" Tony ran ahead and Hamilton hugs Tony.

"Tony, you've grown so big. Let me look at you." Tony stood there while Hamilton fusses over him. "You're getting more and more handsome. Anthony and I drove down here to hopefully see you. I told you I was coming to Washington DC this week but I couldn't wait to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Uncle Ham, Anthony this is my friend Danny. Danny this is my Uncle Hamilton Turner and birth father Anthony DiNozzo. Danny came to spend the weekend here with us."

"It's nice to meet you." Danny tried to contain his shock at how normal they looked but he couldn't.

"Are you okay? You look like you were just struck by lightning."

"Uh yeah … sorry." Danny tried to brush it off but Tony could tell that he was in awe. After checking with Jackson they went to town where Anthony let Tony shop for some stuff including a jacket.

"Do you need one too Danny? I know it's not usual but it's getting colder and …"

"Thank you but I'm fine." Tony knew that wasn't the case.

"It's okay Danny. Dad will explain to your parents why. Anthony tends to buy for anyone." Danny wasn't sure but Tony helped him pick a jacket then they got shoes. Tony's shoes were in good condition but Anthony thought he always needed some.

"Are you sure your dad won't say anything? I mean usually adoptive parents …"

"My family is big and complicated but they won't say anything. Just go along with it if it makes me happy they'll do almost anything." Danny was glad for the new shoes for school while Tony got new school shoes and sneakers.

"Get some new sneakers as well Danny. You look like you're about to run out of yours." At lunch Danny's eyes nearly pop out of his eyes at the prices. "Are you okay boys?" Tony had put down his menu quickly though he claimed he was hungry.

"I can't eat anything from here but thank you." Hamilton frowns,

"Why not? You like steak I thought." Tony sighs,

"It states on the menu foods might come in contact with shell fish and I can't eat anything that might come in contact. I don't want to have a reaction." Tony knew the chance was slim but he also knew a slight reaction or full on reaction was something he didn't want to experience. A passing waiter hears this.

"Do you have a seafood allergy?"

"Yes,"

"Wait here, we have a special menu for those with the seafood allergy." The waiter went to bring a special menu. "They're almost the same thing but are named differently so the kitchen knows not to cross them. They're cooked separately from the station with the seafood. A lot of people like steaks but can't have seafood."

"Thank you so much." Tony carefully looks over the menu wondering if they were the same and found they were.

"What would you like Danny? You can choose whatever you like?"

"Can I get the steak … I don't really know."

"You can get whatever you want." Danny was starting to like Hamilton as he was joking and seemed to care about their opinion. When they drop Tony and Danny off with promises to see him Wednesday and inviting Danny to join them both Anthony and Hamilton hand Tony checks. While Anthony talked to Jackson Tony and Hamilton walked around talking.

"Is your friend Danny okay?"

"His dad works for Moore Factories under this other guy's dad. He tries to start trouble whenever he doesn't get his way. They wanted Danny to go home with them today and he's worried that Mr. Collins will start something. I said I would talk to you about it and Danny's a little freaked out about that."

"Well I certainly will keep an eye out for problems. I plan on looking over the company before downsizing it but I guess he's not making it on what we pay him."

"No, he's got two sisters and things are tight. Phil works three jobs and his mom works two and they barely make ends meet. Phil's parents will buy for his sisters but not him so he's not used to anyone wanting to buy anything for him."

"That's sad we can't pay them a livable wage. I will keep that in mind. How many jobs is this Mr. Collins working?"

"Just the one and Mudd's mom doesn't have to work but he's an only child. Mudd is always threatening to get Danny's dad fired so he gets his way and I don't know all the details but it's wearing on Danny. If it wasn't up to Grandpa, he would've gone home with them to save his dad's job."

"Okay I'm going to install a policy immediately that no firings will happen until I review them just in case there are legit reasons but it's not right for one person to make a living wage and be able to control things while someone else can't with two people working 5 jobs and still having to depend on other people."

"Thanks Uncle Ham and thanks for inviting Danny to dinner with us. Phil's parents are coming over and they wanted me to go to dinner to show he's a normal kid but I had already promised to go to dinner with you and Aunt Linda."

"Don't worry about it. By dinner time The whole company will know who I am and new policies will be in place." They return to Jackson's. "Now here's a little something, save it and spend it on something nice for you or more things for yourself." Hamilton hands Tony a check he puts in his wallet without looking at and they go inside.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, this is a very nice town. It's quiet and my wife always wanted to live here. Liz described it but it's totally different seeing it. I have to bring her next time Tony comes down so he can show us both more of the town." Jackson smiles but Tony knew something happened.

"Junior, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Anthony," They go out onto the porch.

"Jackson just read me the riot act about not going to see you after you got sick. If I knew how serious things were …"

"He said you came here to talk and keep busy around that time."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me and I didn't … I was trying hard not to drink again. I know I can't do hospitals but I wanted to do something. It's hard to feel helpless when someone you care about is hurt."

"When Grandpa told me you came here to stay busy I realized it. I've been worried with me gone you might start drinking and … that's what happened."

"No I come here often. Jackson doesn't like me very much but he is a good listener. I wanted to see you and Lizzie and I discussed it a lot but thought you would rather us wait until you contacted us." Tony hears the phone ringing inside and heard Jackson talking.

"Next time you feel like coming over I won't mind. It's better than thinking no one cares."

"I always care Junior and I do love you. Things just got out of hand that night and I didn't think I could because you weren't Richie or my biological son but I do love you. I don't know why I never thought I did." Tony hugs him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Anthony hands him a check.

"I know you get the trust and you have money but save it for something special. Christmas is coming up soon." They head inside where Gibbs and Shannon are on the phone. Gibbs said he got a call from California so they had to fly out there but Jackson would stay with them until they returned. Tony had a feeling something was wrong but Gibbs just said not to worry. He told Tony to help Jackson get Kelly ready in the mornings and he could spend time with Anthony and Hamilton. Tony hoped that Gibbs was right and nothing was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: _Chapter 19 was changed and reposted. Please go read if you haven't already so you understand where this chapter is._**

* * *

By Tuesday Hamilton knew what needed to be done at his new factory and invited Tony and Danny down there to see what would happen. Mudd was smirking at school about Danny's dad losing his job when the new boss saw how incompetent Phil along with other workers were.

"My dad says the new guy Mr. Turner wants to redo everything himself and those not pulling their weight like our loser father can either accept a lower paying job or leave the company and lose benefits. He says your father isn't getting paid for work this week anyway since he's such a loser he owes my father for the gas it took to get me home." Danny doesn't say anything not believing him. "I guess this means you won't be here anymore. Phil will have to take his money from you so he can support his real kids."

"Do you even know what you're talking about Mudd? Or are you repeating your dad who shouldn't be lying to you about?"

"Who says he's lying? The boss is having an official meeting to implement the new regulations and my dad says everyone's recommended that your dad leave the plant. They're threatening to quit unless Phil is fired." Tony knew better though he promised not to say anything.

"Your dad is wrong just like he was wrong to tell you that you're something you never will be." Mudd turns red and then Tony and Danny were called to the office.

"Ha ha, they're going to tell you that you can't stay here." Mr. Bones the teacher looks at them.

"Tony, you and Danny are being dismissed early for the day. Stop at your lockers if you need to on the way to the office." They leave and Danny can't stop laughing.

"I wonder if your Uncle Ham is going to …"

"I have no idea what he's going to do but I can't wait until I'm introduced as Uncle Ham's favorite nephew."

"I'm glad I get to see it." Linda with permission from Jackson and Danny's mom picked them up to take them to get lunch before going to the factory.

"What do you boys want to eat? I feel like eating hamburgers. I know they took you for steak but I'm not in the mood for something fancy."

"The burger chugger has good burgers. They have hamburgers, chicken sandwiches which are really good and … some other stuff too."

"Is that okay with you Danny?"

"Yeah," Tony and Danny got grilled chicken sandwiches while Linda tried their hamburgers.

"Your Uncle Ham has a few changes being made around the factory and would like you boys there just to prove something. This Mike Collins was throwing his weight around yesterday saying he was good friends with Ham and that unless everyone there started doing what he wanted they would be gone. He told your father that he was going to be the first one fired."

"That's what Mudd said. He said that everyone was saying they would quit unless he was fired."

"Well that's not true that's why he didn't want anyone to know who he was yesterday. He wanted to see their true selves. Don't worry about your dad or his job." At the factory Tony and Danny were pointing things out while Hamilton talked to someone when Phil rushes up to them.

"Tony, Danny what are you boys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? Tony I thought you were going with your Uncle today."

"This is my uncle Hamilton Turner the new owner of the factory. You and Claire gave Danny permission to come with us." Phil turns red.

"Yeah but I didn't know it was to come here." Hamilton joins them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mr. Turner I'm sorry if the boys are disturbing you. I had no idea why …"

"Tony is my Godson and favorite nephew he's never a bother and I think your son Danny is just as great as he is. I hope you don't mind I brought them here."

"No, of course not. I just didn't want them to be in the way."

"We're fine. I'm showing them around and we're going section by section making some changes to this place." Phil pales and he takes a deep breath.

"You are?"

"Yes Mr. Schumacher I am. Don't worry your job is safe. I've heard the rumors and looked over the papers and you've done nothing wrong. Go on back to work while I finish the tour." Phil looks at them and Hamilton and Tony smiles.

"He's my uncle and Godfather we're good." While they were waiting for a meeting with others Mudd's dad joins them.

"I suggest you two go over to that pay phone and call your house. I had security call the cops on you two punks."

"For what?"

"Trespassing. You're not allowed here and you're ditching school."

"No, we got out early and we're not trespassing." Mudd's dad scoffs,

"I don't think you understand the word trespassing but maybe when you go back to your freak roots they can teach it to you. You're not employed here, your father is not employed here, his father is about to be fired so he won't work here. You do NOT belong here so you are trespassing." Hamilton hears this.

"Is there a problem?"

"No Sir, just informing these two punks that they are being arrested for trespassing since their loser fathers aren't employed here. If you like I will escort them to the police officers myself so they can't get loose into the factory."

"If you lay one finger on my nephew or his friend you will be the one arrested. Danny's father has just been promoted to manager position and he's most certainly welcome to have his son here. In the meantime, I want a meeting with you about your work activity."

"Well if that loser gets manager then …"

"You get line worker for line worker wages. I understand that you make workers do 60 hours a week and pay them for 36 hour weeks and at minimum wage. You deduct money for your mistakes and for full half hour lunches when you give them 10 minutes."

"That's a lie. I don't know who told you this but I go by the rules. Danny's dad doesn't even do 60 hour weeks because he's too lazy and no good. If you give him a manager job he'll …"

"Do a better job than you. I've been here since last week working in each section. I wasn't moved from space to space because I didn't fit in right I moved so I could see how it all worked. Mr. Schumacher is one of the hardest workers here and if he has to work 3 jobs to support his kids while you work only one and illegally take money from the employees then something's wrong.

"If he did his job …"

"He's going to do his job. He already accepted the job as manager over sections 2 and 3. You will be moved to section 9 to work under Davis Miles. You will be required to put in 60 hour weeks at minimum waged for 3 months and if you can keep your job, your temper and do as directed we'll see about a raise."

"That's not fair, I can't live like that."

"Then I suggest you get more jobs and your wife can work as well. You have one child that should be more than enough to live off of since you expected someone with 3 children to do so."

"Danny's not his child. Danny steals money from them to go to school where he doesn't belong just like Tony. That money isn't Danny's and he shouldn't be taking it from the family. It's not my fault that he's a thief like his dad."

"I don't know about the money situation but from now on I will also be sponsoring any students who want to attend private school as long as they maintain a B or higher average."

"Well then there's my son Mudd. He's a good boy and student."

"We'll check it out. Anyone can apply but we'll look into his school work." Tony snorts and Mike looks at him.

"He's a good student."

"I'm not saying a thing."

"Well see that you don't. Just because you want to be a bad influence on him and bring down his grades. He says that you copy his homework every morning and he feels sorry for you so he gives you fake copies of the homework."

"That's funny since I do my homework during free period at the end of the day when most kids have tutoring or rehearsals. He's there for tutoring but I'm there to make sure my homework is done. If you ever noticed I never have to take homework home so I don't need to copy it."

"Keep lying just because your Uncle's here. I'm going to tell Mudd that he's not to associate with the two of you and that he should let everyone know how Danny's dad stole my job."

"Can't steal something you didn't have. What were you? Just team leader and he's manager there's a big difference." Hamilton nods,

"If I find that your son is harassing Tony or Danny we'll reduce your hours so you can stay home more and take care of him. That won't look good for the review for a raise so you should be careful with who your son associates with."

"Why do you believe him? He's a punk liar who is failing out of school."

"Because I know Tony and he's always been a good student with high grades. I doubt that suddenly stopped because he started this school. Let's go boys, I have a meeting to attend and then we'll head out." Tony tries not to smirk as they walk away but Danny can't stop grinning.

"Are you really going to sponsor some of the kids going to Brighton?"

"I sure am and I'm sure that's going to help a lot of families. I also meant what I said about grades but I've been poking around and both of your grades are excellent."

"I didn't want to risk going there. Mom and Phil gave up a lot for me to attend there and I know it's not easy for them sometimes but they won't put me in public school."

"That's a good thing and sometimes public schools aren't always the best option." Later after dinner when Tony got home Gibbs and Shannon were there and there was luggage by the basement door.

"Hey dad, what's with the luggage? Am I moving out?" Gibbs hugs him.

"No but someone's moving in. They can take your old room but just in case you want to share the bedroom we couldn't let them down there without asking first.'

"Scotty's here? Where is he? Is he okay? What about Tammy?"

"Scotty's upstairs in your old room for now just in case. Tammy isn't here … she died of cancer a month ago." Tony doesn't know what to say for a minute but then turns and runs upstairs to check on Scotty. He wasn't sure where Scotty had been but something told him to check on Scotty since everything seemed so weird there.


	21. Chapter 21

The first two weeks with Gibbs, Shannon, Tony and Kelly they couldn't get Scotty to relax. He barely spoke mostly if they spoke to him first or asked a question. He never asked for anything, let Tony choose what they did and only answered questions in school when they asked him directly. Brighton dealt with his quietness though Mudd seemed freaked out by it but he didn't say much since the teachers were warned that he wasn't supposed to interact with Tony, Danny and now Scotty.

"Hi Mrs. Gibbs, I came over because it's my birthday this weekend and Phil said I could invite three friends to the movies so I wanted to see if it was okay if Scotty and Tony came with us. Phil's paying for the movies and snacks for my birthday and then pizza back at the house."

"It sounds like it could be fun. Do you want to go boys?" Tony agrees but Scotty doesn't know.

"It will just be us three and Bond. Phil doesn't want to see the new horror movie and he's worried if there are more of us that we won't behave."

"Okay," Scotty didn't know what to get Danny for his birthday but he was getting an allowance like Tony and Kelly so he figured he'd find something.

"What would you like for your birthday Danny? You're going to be 13 right?"

"Yeah and I don't know. Mom's getting me clothes, the girls a movie, Phil's paying for the movies … maybe more book or art stuff. I like to draw and that art kit Tony has is neat. They have smaller ones but mom says they have to get me practical gifts."

"Okay I'll take the boys shopping and see what they want to get you." Later Tony and Gibbs do the grocery shopping as chores were extended to make enough for Scotty to share in them.

"Hey dad … does mom know Scotty's birthday's tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course she does. Did you think she forgot?"

"Well yeah. She hasn't mentioned anything and … he celebrated mine and Kelly's last year making a big deal out of it. His is right before Thanksgiving and …"

"Your mom made him a cake already, she's keeping you kids out of school to have fun for the day. Dad will be here in the morning for Thanksgiving and his birthday. This trip just isn't for groceries but so you can get him a present too. Kelly had a half day at school today so Mom took her to shop for him then."

"What can I get him?"

"It depends on what you want to get him. He probably could use stuff to brighten up his room. Posters for the walls, frames to put pictures in, bedding …"

"I thought about all that but I was also thinking about an art kit like Uncle Ham got me. He draws in his notebooks and puts more on his school tab so he has paper for school but the works easy for him too and the other kids are starting to think he's weird so he doesn't talk much to them."

"Are they saying anything?"

"No but they don't include him. I think that's why he was surprised when Danny invited him to the movies Saturday. Danny and Bond like him because we're not real noisy and Mudd was always the loud one."

"I like you boys better quiet then down in the basement making us wonder what's going to bang next." Tony chuckles,

"I hope Scotty opens up more. There's going to be sports this spring that he should join. I already joined basketball but I think if he joined something that we could cheer him in on his own …"

"That's thoughtful but it has to be his choice."

"I know but I don't think he'll consider it unless you mention it. He spent 4 months in foster care … there are never any extras. You don't get birthday's, Christmas is donated stuff and sometimes the real kids get to pick through it first. If you get anything it's used and not in good condition and you don't pick it out."

"That explains a lot. Like how he didn't want to pick out his school stuff or everything in his room looks like it's still just the spare room. He doesn't bring home homework so there's never anything left out to show he does anything."

"Yeah I know and it's just how you learn. If it's going to cost a foster parent money they won't do it. If you eat out you get a plain burger and water, if everyone's going to some attraction you get left behind with another foster family. They're the only ones who can legally care for you … at least according to some of the foster homes I went to."

"Okay, I'll have dad bring up sports. I know he would like to hear about your basketball teams so I'll ask him to ask Scotty if he plays or wants to play."

"Grandpa would be good at that." They stop at a store to get Scotty his presents. Tony buys him a couple of different size sketch pads, drawing materials and some other stuff. Then got him stuff for his room and little things he would like.

"What do you think about this?" Gibbs had a couple of stuffed animals. "We got you one when you came to live with us and he said he lost …"

"Bobo! I know where he is."

"You do? How?"

"They were back in California by the time I unpacked my stuff from when we were gone. Other than Fluffy I didn't need anything out of there. It was just necessities, Bobo, my dog and Fluffy. I keep meaning to ask mom if we could send it but I would think about it at night and forget in the morning."

"I think that's what he needs more than these. Are you sure that's what you want to get him?"

"He needs stuff to show he can be himself. I was going to see if he wanted to come stay with me in the basement while Grandpa stays in his room. He's scared of it and won't even look down there but I think if he checks it out he'll see it's not scary."

"You're right. Dad would rather sleep on the couch than make him move if he doesn't want to." Later when they got home Scotty was sitting at the table while Shannon made some pie dough.

"Ooh pie crust cookies?"

"Very funny Tony. This is for the pies Kelly and I are making tomorrow. I promised to show her how to make mini pies."

"Oh, cool." Scotty helps them bring in the groceries.

"Tony, can I see your room?"

"Sure, come on." Gibbs looks at Shannon when they went downstairs.

"We were talking about the guests staying here and he asked where Jack was sleeping and I said the couch. He tried to insist that he could sleep there but I told him Jack wouldn't take his bed from him and Scotty thought maybe he could sleep in the basement if Tony didn't mind."

"We talked about that and he was going to ask him."

"Does he know about tomorrow?"

"Yes, he bought him a lot of stuff but stuff that's Scotty. Things he could put up on the wall, new bedding, art supplies. Tony says he draws in his notebooks just getting more from the school store."

"I thought he had a lot of them but he shuts down when I ask him."

"Tony says he also has Bobo so let's see if that helps." Down in the basement Tony turns on the overhead lights and Scotty looks around surprised at how big it is.

"This is all yours?"

"Yeah pretty good size right? Sit on the bed, that's the biggest surprise." Scotty looks unsure but touches it and the bed moves. "It's a water bed. It gets real cool down here but I like it." Scotty lays back on it with the first real smile Tony's seen him have in a long time.

"It's nice down here."

"Yeah … I remembered something I have for you. I keep finding him at night and then I forget to ask mom to help me send him back to you." Tony got Bobo out and Scotty's eyes grew big.

"We thought I forgot him in the camper and we couldn't get back any of our things."

"I took it with us but other than Fluffy I didn't open the bag until we got home." Scotty takes him and starts crying. "Are you okay?"

"It's the only thing I have of my mom's. It was hers and … I couldn't take any of it with me. The foster homes didn't care that my mom was sick. They barely took me to see her and then dad was reported MIA and mom died. I didn't get to go to the funeral and they wouldn't tell me anything … I don't even know what …" Tony sits with him on the bed.

"Talk to mom and dad. They'll help you find those things out. Where your mom's buried and anything about your dad. It's not right about the funeral but …"

"They won't have time or the money for that. They don't get paid enough."

"Well if it's money then I'll pay for it. I don't think they'll use it as an excuse not to help you but if they really need money for it I'll pay for it." Scotty looks at him.

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to miss your mom and think she's dead. Not to have your dad around and worst of all foster care but Mom and Dad showed me they were different even when they didn't have to be. Heck there were a few times I thought they would send me away."

"Really but they love you."

"It's what you fear from being in foster care. No one wants you, that everything is your fault … Scotty I was in and out of foster care in 3 years than most people do in their lives. I was never good enough for any of the homes though I found out Anthony had something to do with that."

"Is he coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, he is staying at a hotel with Mama and Lacy."

"What about Craig?"

"Mama left Craig when she found out what he told me back in Stillwater."

"I thought you weren't going to tell her."

"I wasn't but then I was on painkillers and I lose my ability to stop talking." Scotty laughs softly as Kelly bangs on the door.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" Tony rushes upstairs thinking something was wrong to find Kelly dressed to go outside.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"It's starting to snow." Tony went to look outside and saw snow lightly falling. "Come on we always go walking in the snow whenever it falls."

"It's almost 9." Gibbs joins them holding his and Scotty's jackets.

"Which is why it only happens the first night it snows." Scotty was excited to go so they bundled up and found they weren't the only family who wanted to be out in the light snow. By the time they head home Gibbs is carrying Kelly who is almost asleep and Scotty agreed to share the basement with Tony. They already had space heaters down there so Gibbs and Shannon help them set up a rolling bed for now promising to move his bed down when Jackson returned to Stillwater. Scotty was just relieved to realize Tony did understand how he felt and that he could trust Gibbs and Shannon.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Tony thought about something to help Scotty. He found a way to go up on the roof to watch the sunrise sometimes and something he used to do when he thought about Elizabeth. Waking Scotty up he could tell Scotty was disoriented with the lack of sun in the basement.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, it's early but nothing's wrong. I wanted to show you something but you can only see it early in the morning. Get dressed, we're going outside." Scotty thought Tony was weird but did as he said and followed him upstairs to the attic and out onto the roof. "From here you can see the sunrise."

"Tony, why did we have to come up on the roof for it?" Tony looks at Scotty who hasn't come out of the window yet. "The sun will rise even if we're on the ground."

"It's flat out here. Mom says they used to put chairs out here on the fourth of July to watch fireworks." Scotty sticks his head out the window and sees chairs set up so he goes out. "Mama and I used to watch the sunrise so when I thought she was dead I'd watch them and think of her. I thought you might like to try it."

"Your mom and dad don't mind?"

"No, as long as I don't let Kelly come up here with just the two of us home and I don't let Mrs. Williams see me."

"Who's that?"

"The old lady across the way. When she sees anyone out here without telling her first she calls the cops that someone's trying to break in. The neighbors says most of the time she does get it right when she thinks someone's breaking in. So when we come out here we call her first."

"It's nice out here. I don't like heights but it's not really that high from here."

"No, it's nice. Dad and I were talking about building a tree house in the spring so I can spend time out here without Mrs. Williams thinking I'm trying to break in." They sat in silence as the sun rose and then they hear the phone rang. "Well she woke up early." Scotty chuckles as they put things back and Kelly comes to the window.

"Tony, daddy says it's time to come inside. You and him have to take a ride somewhere before breakfast."

"Okay," Tony didn't know where they were going but figured it must be important.

"Hey Happy Birthday Scotty." Shannon had the cake on the table, the counter filled with presents and balloons all over the place.

"This is for … me?"

"Yes, it's your birthday and the kids get it so now you do too." Scotty hugs Shannon making her smile.

"Tony and I will be right back before you blow out the candles. We have to pick something up that wasn't ready until now." Tony could tell Gibbs looked worried about something but doesn't ask until they're on the road.

"What do we have to get dad? Why …?"

"Brian wants to be here for Scotty's birthday but we're not sure how he's going to take it. He's the one who told Joyce about us and gave her our information but …"

"Wait a minute, you know where Brian is?"

"He's staying in a half-way house while he recovers. He's not Scotty's biological father so he didn't have legal custody of him. He hoped we would take it since it was Tammy's wish and …"

"Dad, Scotty thinks Brian's MIA and he'll never see him again. They told him that Brian might not ever make it home. He wants to see his dad."

"That explains a lot. We thought he knew and would ask about Brian when and if he wanted to see him. If he wanted to see Brian every day, he can but Scotty never mentions him."

"You don't when you think a parent might be dead. He just lost Tammy and it makes him cry. Losing his dad … he needs to see Brian and know he isn't gone or missing. Even being in a half-way house if he gets to see him or talk to him on the phone is better than not knowing what happened to him." Gibbs nods,

"We had no idea because he's been so quiet and …"

"He didn't want to make anyone mad. He thought if he went back into the system he might never know what happened to Brian. I told him you could find out but we talked about that just last night. He wants this more than I think we can imagine." When Brian saw Tony he tries to smile.

"How's Scotty doing? Is he …?"

"He misses you. They told him you were MIA and he's scare he's never going to see you again."

"Who told him that?"

"I'm not sure but that's why he was in the system. You were MIA and Tammy was too sick to care for him."

"I couldn't care for him but I wasn't MIA. So he doesn't even know I'm here in Arlington?"

"No but he wants to see you and needs to see you." Brian nods going with them to the house where Shannon meets them at the door. "Hi Shannon."

"Brian, it's good to see you. Come sit down, Scotty decided he'd rather open his gifts, celebrate his birthday and then have the cake tonight. He says nothing he wishes for will come true anyway."

"I will get him whatever he wants."

"He wants you. That's all he wants for his birthday I heard him telling Kelly that when he thought I couldn't hear them. Just sit down we put the gifts over here and you can be the surprise present."

"Where is he?"

"In the basement with Kelly looking for something to use as a blindfold. I have it up here but I sent them when I heard the truck to distract them." Shannon went to the basement. "I found the blindfold Tony left it up here." They came upstairs and Kelly giggles.

"Are daddy and Tony back?"

"Yes and they brought your present Scotty. Let's put the blindfold on you so you can be surprised." Scotty thought it was overdoing it but knew Shannon liked doing surprises. Since he could hear Kelly's excitement he thought it had to be good though it couldn't be what he wanted. "Okay stand right here and when I say go take off the blindfold." Scotty hears rustling and then Shannon said go.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Scotty," Scotty ran to Brian and they both started crying so the others leave them alone and go into the kitchen. "Oh Scotty, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. What happened? They told me you were MIA and I would never see you again. Where have you been?"

"At Walter Reed Hospital when you went into foster care and now a halfway house. I was hurt and couldn't get to you. Since I wasn't your … I don't have legal rights to you so they put you in foster care. They wouldn't let me see you or … I gave them Joyce Briggs name and then Shannon and Jethro's number. I hoped … I thought you didn't want to see me because I was hurt and I couldn't be there for you." Scotty shakes his head.

"I just wanted you to come home. I know they have custody but … if I can at least see you then it's better than you missing." Brian hugs Scotty holding him close.

"Jethro promises to help me get on my feet and custody back. I've been wanting to see you but I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"You're all that I wanted for my birthday. I know Gibbs and Shannon are trying but it's not the same." Brian hugs him.

"It'll be a while before I can go after custody but we can still spend time together. I have therapy and some problems but I want to fight for you and for us to be together."

"I want that too. They told me that you weren't my real dad so even if you were found you wouldn't come back for me."

"That's not true. I … I want you and I've been trying to get better for you. Blood isn't everything." Scotty sniffs and Brian hugs him. "Look at Tony, he's not their blood but you'd never know he was adopted."

"Yeah… that's true." They talk some more and hear everyone in the kitchen leaving them alone.

"I'm going to get you something for your birthday … I didn't realize it was here already. Some days just fly by and I wonder if I missed a call from you and others drag where I wonder why I haven't heard anything."

"I missed you and I would've called if I knew you were alive. I was scare I wouldn't see you again but I don't need anything. You alive and okay that's all I need." Shannon started making French toast since Scotty didn't want cake for breakfast though he appreciated the gesture. Tony and Kelly helped while Gibbs and Jackson moved stuff around the kitchen.

"I don't mean to interrupt but breakfast is ready. I made French toast since that's what you wanted Scotty."

"Thank you Shannon." He hugs her again and helps Brian to the table. They can tell the change in him and Scotty had a genuine smile on his face not the usual one when he didn't want them to worry.

"What time do you have to leave for school?"

"The kids only have a half day so we're keeping them out of school today. There's a giant indoor swimming pool open year round that's open today with a wave pool. Since Scotty and Tony like to swim I thought it might be fun."

"Can dad come?"

"Of course," Brian smiles,

"I'm encouraged to try the pool in therapy because it takes pressure off my leg. As long as I don't try to swim I'll be fine." Shannon had bought Tony, Scotty and Kelly swim suits and towels so they head out. Scotty hadn't thought anyone would remember his birthday or do more than just wish him a happy birthday but was glad they made it special.

"Thank you Shannon, this day was … nice?" Shannon hugs him.

"I'm glad. Jethro told me you didn't know about your dad and if I had known I would've told you and taken you to see him."

"Other homes say I complain too much or ask for too much. I liked it here and didn't want to be sent away again."

"You won't be and I'll tell you a secret. I wish you would complain and ask for more. It's okay to want them and complain if something's bothering you. We can't help you if we don't know about it."

"Okay … I'll try." The next day Scotty was in a better mood and got up early with Tony and Jackson to start working on the pies for Thanksgiving dinner. They had leftover birthday cake for breakfast and Jackson promised it was okay since it wasn't every day. Scotty knew if Jackson decided something Gibbs and Shannon never went against it even if they didn't like it so he enjoyed pre-dawn cake with Tony and let himself relax.


	23. Chapter 23

After Thanksgiving things seemed to go smoother in the Gibbs house. Scotty relaxed being able to talk to Brian daily and going to see him every other day. Brian also did better in physical therapy having something to work for especially when things began to get tense between Scotty and Tony. Tony didn't mind sharing the room but Scotty wanted to use his desk too always moving things over where Tony did his projects. This in turn started leading to tension between them though Tony didn't feel he could complain even after Scotty broke a robot he had been working on. Ton stormed out of the basement and just threw it out.

"What's going on Tony? Why did you throw that out?"

"It doesn't matter ad. It's broken so it's no good."

"Are you sure it can't be fixed?"

"Yeah Scotty knocked it off the desk and it's broken." Gibbs didn't know the context Tony meant by that.

"Well I'm sure it's an accident Tony an we'll get you a new one."

"It's no use dad. I've been working on it since September when I learned of the robot competition. That was going to be my entry and now I don't have one." Tony flopped on the couch and didn't see Scotty had come out of the basement.

"Talk to Mr. Ryder about fixing it or getting an extension on the project. If you show him the damage …"

"It's a competition dad and its Saturday. The robots are supposed to compete against each other not for school. The person with the best robot advances and all that work is ruined."

"Well then maybe next time you should be more careful with your things. If it was that important to you then you should've kept it where he couldn't get it."

"I knew you'd take his side. I did all the hard work and he gets to ruin it."

"I didn't say that Tony and I'm not taking sides."

"He flipped the whole desk over. It's a huge desk and heavy and it was on the far wall so he could spread out his stuff but it needed to stay upright to finish drying. It doesn't matter I knew you would find a way to blame me that's why I didn't say anything." Tony storms upstairs and Gibbs hears him slam the door to his old room and lock the door.

"I didn't mean to flip everything over. I was trying to be careful so I wouldn't disturb his stuff." Gibbs sighs,

"How did you do it?"

"I was trying to reach for something on the top shelf and stood on the desk."

"Scotty!" He sniffs and Gibbs sighs. "Things up there are out of reach for a reason. If you needed something, then you should've asked for help." Scotty had a tear fall down his cheek.

"I didn't want to seem like a baby. I know Tony hates sharing the room with me but I need the light to see when I'm drawing. Dad says I might need new glasses but we can't get my eyes checked until he gets custody of me again?"

"Why not? You have insurance with us since we have custody of you. If you have trouble seeing, then we'll take you to get your eyes checked."

"Is Tony going to hate me forever?"

"No, he's been looking forward to the robot competition but let's see if we can't fix it." By the time Tony calmed down enough to come downstairs it was time to set the table for dinner. Kelly was helping Shannon with dinner and the table was set.

"Who set the table? I thought it was my turn."

"Scotty did, something about making something up to you. What happened here today."

"I got mad but it doesn't matter. Where's dad?"

"He's in the garage with Scotty and said to send you out there when you came down. I was going to send Kelly up for you in a minute." Tony grabs his jacket. "What did Scotty do? He looks like someone kicked his puppy."

"He broke my robot for the competition. I know it was an accident but dad just brushed it off like it's not important. I've been working on it since September and …" Shannon hugs him.

"Trying to be fair to all the kids isn't always easy and I think Scotty's beating himself up about it. With you hiding in the basement all the time dad probably didn't realize how much work you put into it." Gibbs was there wiping his hands on a rag.

"I have to say it's quite impressive and I see it does have a lot of work done. Scotty and I looked at it and some pieces fell out but we put it back together and did a little touch up on the paint." Tony turns pink.

"You did?"

"Yes, Scotty doesn't want you to hate him forever because of an accident." Tony doesn't know what to say to this. "After dinner you and I are going out. I need to get some stuff and you and I need to talk." Tony groans but he went to check out the robot that you couldn't tell had been in pieces.

"You and dad did this?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look the same but we tried to fix it."

"It looks good you even fixed the piece that I broke off. That's why it was drying and dad's right I should've moved it."

"He says I shouldn't have been standing on the desk."

"Yeah that's true but I didn't think the whole thing would fall over. It seems heavy."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know Scotty and I shouldn't have gotten mad. I just wanted to enter this competition because I started it before I started making friends so it was something to keep me busy." Tony decides to leave the robot in the garage and after dinner him and Gibbs take off.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Do you know why you're in trouble?"

"For yelling at you and getting mad at Scotty. I'm sorry but it's harder than I thought it would be."

"What?"

"Sharing … I never had to share before coming to live with you guys and it's still different with Kelly. She doesn't want to do everything I'm doing or … it's hard to suddenly share everything."

"So you were spoiled? No siblings until now and you don't want to share your things? Tony …" Gibbs was at a loss because they never thought Tony was like that. "Are you jealous of Scotty because you don't have a problem with sharing with Kelly or your cousins and Lacy."

"No and I don't even mind sharing with him. It's just … the desk was my space. Where I could go and do my thing and now I have to share that space with Scotty. I used to leave everything spread out on it that's why I liked having a big one. Now I even have to move the computer if I'm not on it and he's always on it."

"On the computer or the desk?"

"On the desk. I have no privacy, I can't use my desk, I can't even keep my stuff up anymore. I didn't think it would be like that. Kelly never comes into my room unless we're going to watch a movie down there and she's stopped doing that since Scotty came. I don't mind him being there but he took over everything."

"Okay I guess that would be hard but why didn't you say something?"

"He broke my robot and you took his side. What would happen if I complained about him taking everything? I'd probably get kicked out of my own room. I don't want to move back into the old room because he's taking over the room. That's not fair to me."

"I wouldn't do that Tony."

"You told me to forget about the robot I've been working hard on. I doubt you'd let me keep my room because he's taking it over."

"I would've told you to share with him. I know it's hard but …" Tony turns towards the window and doesn't say anything else while they shop though what Gibbs was looking for at the thrift store Tony never found out. He found some things he could use and paid for them himself but didn't say a word to Gibbs for days and when he didn't head out on Saturday to the school they knew something was wrong.

"Tony, what happened to your competition today? I thought you were looking forward to it." Tony doesn't say anything continuing to eat his breakfast. "Tony I asked you a question."

"You know what happened. My robot got busted. It's put back together but it doesn't do anything. Something happened to the motor so it doesn't work. The competition wasn't for how they looked but how much they could do."

"Why didn't you say something? We could've …"

"Mr. Ryder knows about those things and couldn't help fix it. The insides were smashed and looked like they were glued together." Tony was trying to keep his temper but he was upset the most by that.

"I'm sorry Tony." Tony shrugs and Shannon shot Gibbs a look about it. "Why don't you and I do something together? Just the two of us, whatever you want to do."

"No thanks, I'm still going down to the school to cheer Danny on. Phil has a meeting and the girls will try to get in the way if they go. Only the ones competing have to show up early."

"Tony …" Gibbs could tell he was angry and knew he was partially to blame but didn't know what to do about it.

"Can I go to Grandpa's by myself this week? We have 3 weeks of vacation and I'd like to spend time with him alone for a few days."

"I'll call him and ask him if he minds if you go. I thought we were going to do Christmas shopping though."

"I can do it there. Mama or Nona will take me to town if Grandpa can't." Gibbs looks at Shannon who shrugs.

"Okay I'll call dad after breakfast to ask him then check the train schedule." Jackson was glad to have Tony to himself for a few days.

"Is it that hard there?"

"Apparently, he's not adjusting to it very well."

"What about Scotty?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He wants to go alone and he's angry about something or other. He wants to do his Christmas shopping while there too."

"Okay, I'll take him shopping then. Tell him I'll drive down there to pick him up and we'll come tomorrow. That way he doesn't have to take the train." Tony was happy about this and then Shannon takes him to the school for the competition.

"Is everything okay Tony? You …"

"I just want time alone with Grandpa. Dad says I have to share everything with Scotty but he has those doctor's appointment's this week and I want this alone. I shouldn't have to share my family as well." Shannon sighs but could understand how hard it was to suddenly have to share. She didn't like that Tony felt that way about Scotty but knew it would come to a head sooner or later.

"Okay call me when the competition is over and I'll pick you up. You're going to need some more winter stuff for the snow Grandpa's getting in Stillwater."

"It's snowing?"

"Yup and more's expected to fall before Christmas so you need more warm clothes." This cheers Tony up and makes Danny jealous. Since Phil got the promotion and raise they were leading a better life and could quit the extra jobs Phil and Danny's mom had. They were going to have a better Christmas that year but there wasn't supposed to be a lot of snow so Danny was jealous Tony would get to see it.


	24. Chapter 24

When Shannon got back home she was thinking about Tony and how he felt about Scotty and the competition. She knew he felt left out of things and realized that they never did anything with just him anymore. Tony rarely had his friends over anymore since Scotty moved into the basement and Shannon had a feeling Scotty was doing something. When she got home Gibbs and Scotty were talking.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"I was just going to call dad. Scotty doesn't want to stay in the basement alone so Tony can't go to Stillwater." Shannon stares at him. "What? Scotty shouldn't be forced to stay somewhere he's not comfortable?"

"Scotty's 13 and is old enough to behave better. Tony is younger and stayed down there for months. If you don't want to stay down, there alone Scotty you can stay in the guest room."

"Shannon …"

"You're not going back on your word Jethro. Taking Scotty's side has already hurt him enough and if you decide he can't leave because of Scotty then I doubt you can repair it."

"I don't need to repair anything. Tony's old enough to understand that decisions are made by grownups and he doesn't need to go there. I was already thinking he's acting out too much over a toy. He had plenty of time to tell us he destroyed the robot and buy a new one instead of pouting."

"He's been building it from scratch since September, it was destroyed less than a week ago. Just how did you plan for him to redo the whole thing in less than a week?"

"It's a kit, that doesn't take months. He builds them all the time." Shannon shakes her head.

"They don't do competitions for kits Jethro. He built the robot from scratch, something you would know if you even cared to find out what he was doing. He put in nearly $100 in materials and all the time he could spare on it."

"He doesn't need to waste money on those things. I thought we agreed he couldn't spend more than $50 a month."

"He saved his allowance for the parts which is also why it took so long. He's been saving the other money for Christmas since …" Shannon was angry and looks at Scotty. "I think it would be better for you to move into the guest room either way. The basement is crowded and we can put a desk in there for you. You'll have more light and space too." Scotty thinks about this and Shannon gives Gibbs a look.

"You could use the bed that's in there. It's practically new and has more space. There's not a bathroom in there but it's the door next to it."

"Can I go look at it?"

"Sure, we'll have to move some stuff around though." Gibbs starts to follow them when Shannon stops him. "What?"

"I will take care Scotty. Maybe you should make time for Tony. Part of this is the fact that Scotty's always getting his way.

"I don't give Scotty his way."

"Tony tells you that the motor of a project he's been working on for month was destroyed and glued and you didn't even blink. Tony wouldn't destroy something he worked so hard on and Scotty's the one who damaged it."

"It's a damn toy Shannon and he shouldn't get so attached to things. He's not a kid anymore and should learn to share."

"Yeah that's why Scotty thought it was alright to make him stay home because he didn't want to sleep alone."

"I considered it. Scotty's right but I won't go back on my promise."

"Scotty is older than Tony and should have no problem staying in the basement if Tony did. Tony is 12 and enjoyed the basement. Scotty's 13 but no we're turning the guest room into a bedroom because you feel he shouldn't have to stay in the basement alone."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Do you? You move Scotty into the guest room. Kelly and I are going down to the school to spend time with Tony and cheer Danny on." Gibbs sighs and found Scotty watching them.

"How much did you hear?"

"I don't mean to be in the way. I know I should be able to stay in the basement but … I can't. I should've stayed in foster care at least no one pretended to like me there. I knew they hated me and just kept me for the money."

"No one hates you here Scotty." Gibbs sighs because Tony and Shannon had points about the different treatment.

"Tony does … I uh …"

"What?" Gibbs could see Scotty was trying to tell him something.

"I was trying to fix the motor with the glue I didn't know it would make it worse. I broke the motor because I was mad and … I didn't mean to make it worse, I thought it would fix it." Gibbs and Shannon who hears this both stare at him. "I know it was wrong and I know that's why Tony hates me okay. That's why I don't want to stay in the basement because I can't when I ruined things for him."

"Why did you do it? He's …"

"He treated that thing like his baby. He said it was special and wouldn't let me even touch it. When it fell off the table that was an accident but then you made a big deal about fixing it and I just got mad. Things have changed and …" Gibbs takes a deep breath trying to control his temper.

"There will be major changes now. If this was that important to Tony and that special, you shouldn't have touched it. Tony never touches your things and I've seen him go out of his way to avoid touching your things so not to upset you. Now you say you destroyed something on purpose and saw me get mad over it at him …" Gibbs turns to Shannon who was watching them.

"I can't stay here right now. I might say or do something I regret."

"Kelly reminded me she has a birthday party at Paris' house in 15 minutes. When I told her we were going to the store she was dressed up for the party. Can you drop her off?"

"Sure, then I'm going to head to the school. I owe Tony an apology for this mess."

"Let him know Scotty will be moved out of the basement and finding a way to make this up to him." Gibbs nods and after Kelly grabs the birthday present they leave.

"I didn't mean to hurt Tony."

"Intentionally destroying someone's property is very serious Scotty. Not only are you grounded for 6 weeks but now you have the same bedtime as Kelly and you will be doing all of Tony's chores to help make it up to him. There will also be no New Year's in New York and many other things I can't think of right now."

"I'm sorry."

"That's good to know but I'm not the one who you hurt and kept trying to hurt." Shannon fixes up the guest room removing things Scotty didn't need from there and thinking about where they could put a desk for him while Scotty packed up his stuff and took it to the guest room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend time with you and cheer Danny on. I hope you don't mind."

"Where's Scotty?"

"He's at home getting yelled at by your mom." Tony snorts,

"Yeah right." Tony stops not wanting to get yelled at in front of his friends.

"No, she's pretty pissed at him right now we both are." Tony was shocked,

"What did he do? You never get mad at him."

"He told us … well first he told me that he didn't want to sleep in the basement alone. He didn't want you going to Stillwater because he didn't want to sleep in the basement alone."

"Dad … please I don't ask for much. I just want time to have fun before they go and …"

"I know and you're going. I considered it but your mom put an end to that. She said you already were promised and I shouldn't go back on my word. She also pointed out that you were fine down there and you're younger than Scotty."

"I like Scotty and everything but the robot wasn't broken by an accident. The thing cost me $35 almost a whole months allowance I was being extra careful. I broke a piece off and was letting it dry because there's literally nowhere else to put something. He bumps into almost every piece of furniture."

"He told us that he broke it on purpose. He was jealous of the attention you spent and how you treated t. I thought it was one of your models and you were over reacting."

"If it was just a model then I could've redone it. They're nowhere near the same thing and I wouldn't have put so much time and effort."

"I didn't realize how much you put into it and I should have."

"What's going to happen to him now?"

"I'm not sure I left him with your mom who was already going to move him into the guest room so you both have your own space. I would not want to be him but I do know he's not going to be going to New York with you. That was a special privilege not a given."

"That's fair."

"That's all you have to say?"

"As long as he's not allowed back in the basement. I can repair the motor but … I wanted to enter today." They didn't see Mr. Ryder there.

"You still can. I brought the robot because sometimes there are extra parts brought to these. It's a used motor but it works. Since you signed up before the accident you can still enter."

"Can I dad?"

"Yeah this is what you worked for."

"Thanks and thanks Mr. Ryder." Tony takes off with the robot to join the others.

"Thank you, I blew it off but I didn't realize it was such a big thing."

"Most parents don't that's why we encourage them to come down here. Tony's got the talent for this and I know things have been hard … I don't know what's been going on but his friend the one living with you seems to get angry whenever Tony gets praise for his work."

"How's Scotty doing? We speak with his teachers but …"

"He does what's expected and what is needed but not extra. If there's a report due Scotty will do the report and just that. Tony will add pictures, details not required and turn it in neatly. Not every student has a computer so it's not required to be typed by really it comes out longer typed neatly which also adds to it."

"Tony loves working on his computer and he got it to help him at school."

"It does help he's one of the few students allowed to borrow programs because he'll take care of them. They're two completely different boys so it's expected but this Scotty doesn't seem to like that Tony gets ahead and puts more effort into his work."

"We can't force him to do more work but I will make it clear that if he wants more he has to put the effort in. Their last school was too easy which is why we looked for a school that would challenge them. Tony loves it here and Scotty I don't think does but he doesn't complain." Mr. Ryder had to go when the completion started but Gibbs cheers just as loudly for Danny as he does for Tony. By the end even with the broken pieces and used motor Tony placed first advancing him to the playoffs in February. After calling Shannon to tell her they were going to lunch and to shop Gibbs and Tony spent the afternoon together. Shannon told Gibbs what Scotty's punishment was and asked about Danny but Gibbs didn't mention Tony's win so he could tell everyone at dinner. Hearing about Scotty's attitude with school work now Gibbs understood why he was mad about Tony putting together the robot since it was more than just a basic craft like usual.


	25. Chapter 25

That night after dinner Jackson and Tony decide to just take off the two of them to get desert. Jackson did it sometimes with Kelly so Tony didn't think nothing of it but when they were sitting waiting for the pie he knew Jackson wanted to talk. Tony told them about competing and placing first and Jackson promised to come back for the next competition.

"So what did you want to talk about Grandpa? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Why would you assume that?"

"Every time dad or mom want to talk to me lately it's because of what Scotty did. All he had to do was tell me it was broken and I could've tried to get a new motor but he didn't say anything."

"He feels bad about that. Brian's pretty mad at him because Brian can't keep him this week and thought he was going with you to Stillwater." Tony sighs,

"Does he have to?"

"Well you guys were supposed to come Thursday when Kelly got out of school. Shannon's willing to keep him during the day if you and I take off but Brian made plans to do some things because Scotty was supposed to be with you."

"Is he still in trouble?"

"Yes but Brian vetoed the bedtime because Scotty gets restless when he has to stay in bed. He's still grounded and can't go anywhere even in Stillwater. Brian actually wants to spank him but Shannon and I vetoed that. It wouldn't do any good."

"Yes it would." Jackson looks at Tony in shock. "It would make me feel good but yeah it's not a good idea. Scotty would have a meltdown at the thought of it."

"That's why we vetoed it. Look only if you agree but why don't we stay here this week. Scotty's grounded to the house so he can't do anything but you and I will still do stuff together. We can shop here; we can go to the movies or whatever you wanted to do in Stillwater."

"Just spend time with you. There's always someone else around when I go there." Jackson sighs but Tony smiles. "That's still spending time with you though so I won't mind. I mean in Stillwater you would be busy sometimes too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dad never has time for me anymore or Scotty's tagging along and Mom's always busy doing something or other. I know with 3 kids it's not easy but I would like someone just to pay me attention sometimes."

"Talk to your dad. I think he feels that you're outgrowing those things and forgets you're still a kid."

"No, I'm good."

"Tony, why don't I offer to stay home with Scotty so you two can do something tomorrow. Shannon wanted to take Kelly to this pottery place to make some Christmas presents and then you and Jethro can find something to do together? Scotty has to do your chores and pay you back for what he broke."

"I don't want the money but the chores are okay." They relax and when they get home Gibbs was waiting.

"Hey you two how was desert?"

"It was good I had pumpkin pie and grandpa got a brownie sundae."

"That sounds good. Kelly's upstairs getting ready for bed but she wants to ask you something so she's waiting for you to get home." Tony went up where Kelly was reading on her bed.

"Hey Kel, what's up?"

"Do you want to go with me and mommy tomorrow? We're going to this place where Paris had her birthday party today called the Pottery Place and you can either make pottery stuff or buy and paint them. If we make them tomorrow, they'll be done by Wednesday."

"Is there stuff for boys to make?"

"Uh huh … there's plates, banks, bowls, coffee cups … or you can make something instead."

"It sounds like fun. What do you want to make?"

"Piggy banks for Lacy and Mandy. They have horses and they like those."

"Yes they do. Maybe I'll find one that Jason would like." Jackson joins them.

"Your dad was just telling me about the pottery place. Are you going to go Tony?"

"Yeah, we're going to see about making presents for the little kids."

"I told your dad about staying with Scotty so you two can do something and he said he was going to do that tomorrow night so I offered to take you two and Scotty to this pottery place so they can do Christmas shopping. That is if you don't mind." Kelly grins,

"Can I make 3 things? I have enough money for them."

"Sure, if we have time. What do you think Tony?" Tony didn't want Scotty to go but knew he couldn't be trusted at the house.

"I want to paint three things too." Kelly giggles and Jackson smiles.

"That's fine like I said. I'm going to go talk to Scotty." Tony left Kelly and went to do some of his laundry. Shannon did it if he left it out but he liked doing his own.

"Hey Tony, Kelly tells me that Jack's taking you three to the Pottery Place tomorrow."

"Yeah, it sounds fun. She wants to make piggy banks for Mandy and Lacy."

"And now Jason too. She didn't know what to get them."

"They're not going to be there for Christmas so there's still time. That's what we're doing for New Year's in New York. Nona says this is so everyone can stay with other family for Christmas and no excuses to miss New Year's Eve."

"Sounds like a good idea when your kids are grown. What are you going to make?"

"I don't know I was going to see if there was something for Mama and Lacy. I know what I'm getting everyone but them and Nona. I have ideas but if I ask them they're going to say they don't need anything and Lacy will name everything I'm sure Mama and Nona already got her." Shannon laughs,

"That's why you make two lists for Christmas."

"I did but I put a little more into their list. Like classes I would like to take, sports stuff to play in the spring or things like that."

"That's fine and that's what I told them for Kelly. She wants to take gymnastics with Paris and Hailey so that's a good gift for her."

"What about Scotty?"

"I did tell them a class and they want to know what he wants to take but if he's grounded sign up will be over by then."

"If …"

"We understand you're mad Tony and we are too."

"As long as he doesn't go to New York with me and stays out of the basement I don't care about the rest. I don't want the money for the stuff I paid for because I knew most would probably have to be replaced either way. The competitions get rough and Mr. Ryder showed us the videos of past competitions. I really don't care about the rest." Shannon hugs him.

"You're too nice for your own good."

"Thanks," The next day Scotty stayed quiet knowing Tony didn't want him there. Kelly talked about painting piggy banks and Tony wanted to see what they had before he decided and Scotty wasn't going to paint anything. He didn't have money since he had to pay Tony back and Brian wouldn't give him spending money.

"What do you like Scotty? I'm going to paint a couple of coffee mugs for friends back in Stillwater and Tony's going to paint tea cups for Liz, Sherry and Lacy."

"I don't have money for anything. I know I can't be home alone so that's why I'm here."

"One I'm paying for today's events and two I have your spending money. You're only allowed to spend it on Christmas gifts but if it's something I invited you to do then it's my money."

"I don't …" Tony hears this.

"Just look around Scotty. I'm making these because Mama and Nona like to drink tea so I'm painting them a set and making Lacy a matching on." Scotty decided to make coffee mugs for Gibbs and Brian. "I got Mama and Lacy charms for their charm bracelets so I'm going to put them in the cups."

"That will be cute."

"I hope so." Tony decided to go back the next day and make Kelly, Shannon and Joann a matching set of their own because Kelly liked the idea. Scotty went with them while Kelly was in school and their first stop was the bank. Scotty went inside with Tony while Jackson called the store.

"What are you going to paint today? Since I'm going to make 3 more tea cups Grandpa said you can paint more things too."

"I don't know I saw a jewelry box I thought Kelly might like. It's ceramic and would take longer to paint so maybe about the same amount of time as three tea cups."

"Yeah maybe." Tony was calming down the more time he spent not so close with Scotty and they were even joking when suddenly there was a gun shot and a man lying on the ground.

"Everyone put your hands in the air this is a hold up!" Scotty's eyes went wide but he did what Tony did putting his hands up.

"Where's Grandpa Jack?"

"He must still be outside. Don't panic just listen to the man."

"But … but he shot that guard." Tony could tell Scotty was getting hysterical.

"You two shut it." Scotty started to hyperventilate when the man points the gun at them. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's scared."

"Of what? I don't hurt little kids. As long as everything goes our way we'll leave." This doesn't calm Scotty down and the man looks at Tony.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"No, he's never done this."

"Well calm him down. He's starting to freak me out." Scotty collapses and Tony sits with him while others are shouting and some are crying.

"Calm down Scotty, it's going to be okay. The man said he doesn't hurt kids."

"I … I want my dad."

"I know and we'll go see him soon okay. Right now we need to stay calm and listen to the men." One of the men suddenly grab Scotty.

"We're going to take him with us to make sure there's not a problem leaving. I hear sirens and if we don't make a getaway then he gets it."

"No, don't take him."

"Why? Why shouldn't we?"

"He's scared and he won't listen very well. He can't go with you." The man throws Scotty and then grabs Tony.

"Fine, then you're coming with us."

"Tony!"

"Oh that's a nice name Tony. What a shame it's the name of my father who I hate. Let's go." Tony tries to keep up with the men and he sees the cops have the outside surrounded. "What's your name kid? Tony what?"

"Gibbs, it's Tony Gibbs."

"Well Tony Gibbs, let's hope that your parents want to pay for your life and that kids life or your both dead." The gun man starts to turn holding the gun loosely when Tony decides to try and hit him. The gunman turns striking Tony in his temple making him black out.


	26. Chapter 26

Tony spent 3 days in the hospital after the robbery for observation. He wouldn't talk though he followed commands and would write but they couldn't figure out why he wouldn't talk. While he was unconscious he heard Craig, Anthony and Gibbs talking about his injuries and being burden with him. Gibbs and Anthony didn't see Tony as a burden but Craig thought him getting custody was very farfetched. After Shannon, Elizabeth and Sherry took all the kids shopping they sit down to talk.

"Craig, I'm sure you mean well but as you can see Tony can function well without being put in some institution. Other than not talking he doesn't have other issues."

"And if he did?"

"We would take care of him. Why are you asking? You had no interest in taking care of him when he was well and before anything happened so why would we ask you to now even if we needed help?"

"You came to me before to help when you gave him up for adoption. You didn't want him so you asked me to find him a good home." Gibbs stares at him.

"What are you talking about? Why would we adopt him just to send him away? Does Liz know what you're claiming? If you're spreading rumors …" Anthony speaks up.

"Not after the adoption but when he was a baby. I believe his name was Alexander when we adopted him." Gibbs didn't know what to say and Anthony went on. "Joann and Mac Fielding were the legal guardians because of Shannon's age but …" Gibbs continues to gape at them.

"You didn't know Shannon put a baby up for adoption?"

"Joann and Mac … they told Shannon the baby was deformed and died. She was drugged up during labor and passed out as he was born. They told her they signed for the baby to be disposed of before she came to."

"She told you that?"

"She mourns that baby every year on his birthday. You can't fake missing a baby you thought was dead. She planted a tree in Stillwater on what would've been his first birthday … we were seeing each other and I got the tree in his memory to help ease the pain. Are you sure … I mean you said Tony was your son."

"He is … we didn't want him to know the truth. We thought having a baby would save our marriage and she was married to my brother first but there was nothing to save it. When she became pregnant with Lacy I knew I couldn't keep up the façade anymore but that doesn't mean either of us stopped loving him." Joann and Mac just walked into the house without knocking startling them.

"What is he doing here?"

"Who Joann?"

"That man, what's he doing here?"

"He's here for Christmas. Why did you just walk into my house without knocking?"

"It's not your house dear that's why. Now tell him to go and take our things up to our room.

"One it is our house that's why we paid for it. Two he's staying he's family and three you don't have a room here anymore." Mac stares at him.

"Okay, this is our home Jethro and you can stop telling lies because we're here to see our family and those two aren't family. Now listen to Joann and take our things up to our room."

"We paid for the house so it's NOT your house. If you want it back, then pay back the money you were paid for it. Two they are family and more welcome here then you two are. Three …"

"We can't pay you money that you owed us for allowing you to stay here. Where would we live if you didn't pay to stay here? Now tell these … men to get out of OUR room and put our stuff in there. This isn't up for debate this is OUR house and we tell you what WE will be doing here." Craig laughs,

"Jethro, whose name is the house in?"

"Mine and Shannon's when they signed the papers in exchange for the house. We're paying a mortgage on the house and we have their room and Scotty has the guest room."

"Then kick him out and you and Shannon can stay in there. I signed no papers and I'm telling you what to do. This isn't time for your lies and what does he know?"

"You know what I know Mrs. Fielding and if their names are on the house you have no rights here."

"Shut up, I'm not listening to you and neither is Jethro. Either kick Scotty out and move into the guest room or I'll call the police and have you arrested for being in my home. Shannon and Kelly can stay until we return to Florida but you aren't allowed back here."

"She has no standing Jethro and I have proof that they sold Shannon's baby to Anthony and Elizabeth. I keep all records especially for adoptions. Sometimes the baby wants to find their birth family."

"And we told you that we never want to see that little bastard again. He wasn't wanted, he isn't going to find us and we don't want to know what happened to him. Selling him and telling Shannon he was dead was the best thing that happened to us. He wasn't wanted except by her and she's not making any decisions." Shannon and Kelly were standing there.

"What did you just say?"

"Shannon tell this man that you and Kelly can stay in Tony's small room and we're the owners of this house. They seem to think that Jethro owns the house and that we aren't staying here."

"Because you're not. What did you say about my son?"

"I was angry. He's better off with a family who loves him and wants him. You wouldn't have your family and …"

"You told me Alex was dead! How did this come up? Is his family looking for me? Is he okay?" Gibbs saw she was getting upset.

"It's a long story but Craig handled the adoption. He's fine, he's happy and I'll tell you more later."

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to kick us out of our home. I warned you Jethro that I would call the police and have you arrested for staying here and not kicking them out."

"Go ahead and call the police then we can get you arrested for trespassing and selling a child is illegal and when you don't even have custody is a bigger charge."

"He was a bastard child no one wanted. Shannon don't listen to them and take our things up to our room. They said they don't want to stay here and they are taking Jethro with him. We can have a good Christmas without them." Kelly runs to Gibbs.

"I'm staying with daddy." Joann's eye flash and she tries to grab Kelly.

"I told you that he's going to jail. You aren't doing anything that I don't tell you to do. Your mom gave us custody of you because she hates you and doesn't want you or Tony. Get down and go upstairs to your room." Anthony disappears to the kitchen as the others come inside and Kelly clings to Gibbs.

"You ever speak to Kelly like that again and you'll be dead before you see her again. If you want this house back, then give us the money back for it and we'll find a better home. If not the house is in our name because it's our house and you aren't welcome here."

"Don't open your mouth, no one listens to you. Shannon …"

"Get out! If you want the house back, then pay us or take us to court but we have the paperwork and I have the paperwork about Alex that you gave me. Dr. Lewis is still around and I'm sure a good lawyer can get him to tell the truth to court."

"I will not leave my house. This isn't your house and you weren't brought up to treat your parents that way."

"I don't have parents." Shannon was shaking and Elizabeth speaks up.

"Why don't we take the kids to lunch? It's getting late and I'm sure they're still hungry."

"Good idea maybe you can take Jethro to find a hotel. He's not welcome in my home."

"Shut up Joann this is not your house." Mac grabs him.

"You shut up. You aren't in charge and … I hear the police they can arrest you in front of the kids. Teach them to disobey us when you aren't welcome here." Joann grins,

"We'll have Shannon arrested also for disobeying us and then take the kids to Florida. Any judge will give us custody." After talking to the cops Joann and Mac were arrested. "What are you doing? Arrest them they won't leave and stole our home."

"They have the house legally and you can take it up with the judge but that won't be until after the new year."

"They don't own the house. They're not even supposed to be here. They stole our grandchildren and …"

"And you're lying. I think the judge will be interested in why you sold a child that didn't belong to you. They prove that you both put the baby up for adoption then you both go to prison." The officer suggested they get a protection order the next day and Gibbs agrees.

"Is Grams and Gramps spending Christmas in jail?"

"Yeah baby, they are trying to hurt our family."

"Did they really sell Alex?"

"Yeah, Craig was their lawyer and arranged it." Elizabeth looks at Anthony who nods and she was shocked. Gibbs looks around. "Where's Tony?"

"He went into the basement while I called the cops. I don't know what he knows." Gibbs takes a deep breath and looks at Shannon who was sitting on the couch.

"Baby why don't you go with Liz and Nona to get some lunch? Tony's going to stay here with us but bring him back something too."

"Is mommy okay?"

"Yeah it's just a shock baby." Anthony and Craig leave with them and Gibbs sits with Shannon. "Are you okay?"

"He … I can't believe they did that. I've hurt thinking I wasn't a good mom. Mom's always put down my parenting saying I already screwed up one child and she wouldn't let me screw up Kelly. They let me think I killed my baby and they sold him." Gibbs hugs her.

"It's going to be okay. I've always told you that you need to go with what feels right when it comes to the kids."

"I just can't believe that they sold him. How do you do that? Are you sure that he's okay? Have you seen him? Do you …?" Gibbs saw Tony standing there.

"He's happy with his family, he's healthy though very quiet and he's very smart like his mother. The adoptive family love him and he's very much wanted. He doesn't know the truth though but …"

"I do." They look at him. "I went snooping through Anthony's papers after Mama left and found the adoption papers. I didn't have the parents name but I knew I was adopted."

"You never …"

"They want to love me as their biological child and let me think that so I can't say something. I didn't know you had a baby you thought died."

"It's hard to talk about because your birthday I guess they made was two weeks after his. When we adopted you I didn't want you to think we adopted you to replace Alex." Tony joins them on the couch.

"It makes sense though."

"What does?"

"How you and I seem to click more than Mama and I did. I know she adopted me but so did you so it was weird. I know they love me and Anthony actually tells me that but we seemed to have something different." Shannon smiles,

"We did but I never imagined you were Alex. I thought he was dead all this time."

"Even if you knew I was given up for adoption it probably wouldn't change. They tried Anthony just changed after Mama left. They tried and they are good people."

"You don't know how much I'm glad to know that." By the time everyone returns Gibbs and Shannon decided to get a restraining order against Joann and Mac. They would post bail but make it clear that they weren't welcome to the house and Kelly didn't want to see them either. If everything went as planned, then everyone would stay in Arlington for Christmas and then Tony and Scotty would go to New York for New Years. Scotty was still grounded but Shannon didn't want Tony to take off by himself and he wanted to spend time with Scotty so he was allowed to go.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. I know it said chapter 27 was up yesterday but when I posted I didn't like it so I redid this chapter._

* * *

The next day Tony and Scotty had plans to go shopping with Elizabeth, Sherry, Lacy, Mandy and Jason while Shannon and Gibbs were in court. Jackson had to go back to Stillwater for a day or two to sort something out and they didn't have a sitter for Kelly. She wanted to shop but they would already have their hands full and might not be able to help her. Shannon sighs,

"Would one more person going along be a problem? We hired a girl to teach Kelly the piano and she's good with her. I'm sure she won't mind earning some babysitting money if you don't mind taking an extra person along."

"If her parents don't mind then it's fine by us." Shannon called Samantha's mom asking them to come over. She explained she needed a sitter but it was a bit complicated. Samantha and her mom got there shortly. "Liz, this is Sam Davis a school mate of Tony and Scotty's and her mom Karen Davis. Samantha, Ms. Davis this is Tony's other mom Elizabeth Perriman. She wants to take the boys shopping today but Kelly wants to go and they need another set of hands."

"You want Sam to go along?"

"I will pay you of course and Kelly needs to do her own shopping but Tony's other sister and little cousins are going along so they'll have their hands full. I just thought you might want to meet Liz since she's the one taking everyone. Jethro and I have to do some stuff this morning or we would be going along."

"It's up to you Sam." Samantha was surprise they thought of her going more than Tony having another mom.

"Okay, it sounds like fun." Shannon smiles handing her an envelope.

"I've been putting money aside for the times you gave Kelly piano lessons and I meant to give them to you earlier for Christmas presents or whatever you want as an early Christmas gift but the last two weeks have been crazy." Samantha was shocked to see $200 in the envelope.

"Are you serious? I thought I was teaching her for free because of Tony's medical bills."

"She's having fun learning with you. You're not typical but you did a good job. I didn't need help with Tony's medical bills but I didn't want your mom stressing out over it."

"Thank you Mrs. Gibbs." Samantha's mom nods,

"Now you have money to get things you need honey but make sure you stretch it out." Elizabeth smiles,

"When I take the kids out I pay for their needs. Not everything since it is Christmas shopping but we do things usually that I'll pay for so she can just use the money for gifts. Anything extra will come from me."

"That would be great and thank you." They leave and Ms. Davis sighs. "I have to work tonight and we have nothing to eat. If it wasn't for this money … at least we can get some groceries so she's not at home hungry."

"She stays home by herself all night?"

"The next door neighbor is home but she has a newborn so having someone moving around all night isn't ideal. She can hear the door opening and closing so she'll know if Sam tries to leave or someone goes over but Sam's a night owl so staying in the same apartment isn't a good idea."

"Well I can't say we have the room right now but if something happens she can sleep on the couch. My father in law's in our only guest room right now and that's already crowded. If the neighbor won't be home or something. Tony and Scotty are night owls too but as long as they get up for school it's good."

"Thank you and I'll keep that in mind." At the mall Lacy and Mandy decided she wanted to shop with Kelly and Samantha while Jason wanted to shop with Tony and Scotty.

"Does everyone know where they're going?"

"Yes," Tony heads to the jewelry store since he wanted to get Kelly a locket and found a bracelet that matched. Then they went to a few other stores so Scotty and Jason could finish their shopping and met up with the others.

"How do you do it Tony?"

"What?"

"Take them everywhere like this. They behave but it's exhausting."

"Instinct I guess and I can get just as hyper as they can." After marking all the bags and going out to eat in a restaurant which surprised Samantha by how well the kids behaved and how much they all spent they went to another store.

"Okay everyone can pick out two things for themselves." Samantha was dragged off by Kelly and Lacy and Tony and Scotty quickly picked out things they wanted. They had stuff for the robots so Tony picked out another motor and paint for his stuff while Scotty picked up a kit so he could try his hand at it.

"Is Sam okay Tony? She helped the girls pick out toys but now she's just waiting by the front of the store. She didn't choose anything for herself. When I said everyone could pick something out I meant her too."

"I don't think she's used to anyone offering to buy her stuff like that. I know she needs the money she earned for things at their apartment so maybe she's worried about spending it on extras." Sherry sighs looking at the kits.

"What's this?"

"I build robots and I need spare parts for mine."

"That's not a new toy. Put those in the pile and then go pick out some new toys. You too Scotty." They take off and Sherry went to find Samantha staring at the floor. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, just thinking. Did the girls need help?"

"No, I came to make sure you knew that when I told them to get two toys each you were included. I didn't see you add anything to the pile and it's just something to keep the kids busy until Christmas. It's not just toys, there are crafts and stuff to do too."

"Thank you but I looked around and didn't see anything. I thought I might buy myself something to do when my mom's gone to work at night but …"

"There are other stores we can stop at or if you need a ride to. The kids are ready for a nap but if you want to go we can still go."

"No thank you. When I take my stuff home then I'll just walk to the thrift store." Elizabeth took Tony, Scotty and Kelly home first while Sherry took Lacy, Mandy and Jason to the hotel to take a nap. Then she took Samantha home.

"Are you sure you did all the shopping you needed to do? I can still give you a ride if you like."

"Let me check in with mom. She might want the money for something else." Ms. Davis didn't need the money for anything but the neighbor wanted Samantha to babysit so Elizabeth offered to take her shopping.

"Thank you, I was going to have Sam go with me to help but she takes any babysitting job she can to get extra money."

"It's fine, I offered to take her and she wanted to check in with you first." At the store they had space heaters on sale and Ms. Davis was considering buying one.

"They don't turn the heat very high and it's a set unit for the price we pay. Carla next door said they have a space heater for their bedroom because of their baby and I know Sam could use one too." Elizabeth throws two into the cart.

"I'll buy the stuff you need."

"I couldn't …"

"Sam's a sweet girl. She helped with my daughter and my niece along with Kelly. When we went to a toy store to get the kids something she wouldn't get anything even though it was our treat. She said she was looking for something to keep busy at night but she had the babysitting job instead. I like helping people in need and I don't think you're trying to get attention."

"No, we struggle but the child support payment is late again. I had to use more money for the bills or we wouldn't have electricity or gas. I was hoping Sam would buy things for herself but …"

"She bought you something, something for a baby and I think Kelly. They seem to get along good but she didn't say what it was."

"She's been wanting to get her piano music. They don't do the traditional music but she doesn't ask for much. She's been looking for books at the thrift stores."

"Well tell me what you both need and your sizes and I'll make sure you have them in time for Christmas."

"I couldn't …"

"I want to do this. Shannon will tell you we always help others and she's known my family since … a bit after Tony was born."

"Thank you," After buying enough groceries for at least a week and stuff to make Christmas dinner they drop it off and then go shopping. They got winter coats, jeans, sweaters, and gift certificates for shoes and boots. Ms. Davis got her own pair but they were sure Samantha would want to pick her own so Elizabeth got the gift certificate. Then after getting the space heaters Elizabeth picked out a TV/VCR combo for Samantha and Ms. Davis picked out some movies she thought she'd like.

"If you want we can wrap them up other than the space heaters and leave them for Christmas. That way it's more like a gift."

"Yes, if you don't mind. I tell Samantha we shouldn't take charity but she wants to give me so much just to help out but I hate to take it from her."

"She's a good kid and deserves it." Talking to Shannon Elizabeth takes the stuff to their house to wrap it up.

"It's so nice of you to do this for them. Samantha often comes over and stays for dinner when her mom won't be home. I didn't know how to offer her help without offending them."

"She did the work of 3 of us today and this doesn't seem like enough. All three girls wanted her attention and to help with shopping. She didn't complain, she didn't ask for anything and still managed to get some of her own shopping done with all three tagging along. She's a blessing to take shopping."

"She's really good with Kelly and I guess it's just her way. I might just start hiring her to babysit more often." Elizabeth invites Tony out to dinner with her and Anthony that night. She said they wanted to talk to him just the three of them and Tony knew they wanted to see where they stood. Though he wasn't sure if things would change he hoped they wouldn't.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay in updates my muse went on strike :)_

* * *

At the restaurant Tony felt stiff and uncomfortable with Elizabeth an Anthony though neither one said anything Tony knew something was wrong. Elizabeth was tapping her fingers like when she got nervous and Anthony was shifting around like he was anxious. They were both more dressed up than Tony and the restaurant was fancy though neither commented about his clothes. When they order Anthony paused before ordering tea and Tony knew he was tempted to get a drink.

"Okay, what's going on? Why do you suddenly need a drink and Mama looks like you're going to tell me bad news?"

"It's been a long day Junior that's all and nothing's wrong." Tony doesn't say anything but watches them. "We did want to talk to you about something though." Tony sits back in his chair and Tony can tell Anthony wants to say something

"What is it? It's obvious something's going on." Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"I was going to talk to Shannon and Jethro tomorrow but I wanted to tell you first. Some stuff's been going on and I … plans have changed for Christmas this year."

"So Nona and Papa aren't having it on New Year's Eve?"

"They're still having it I mean the one your parents were planning here. Craig and I are taking Lacy and going to his family for Christmas. There are some things coming up and we want as many memories with Lacy as possible."

"What's he doing? I mean … is he trying to do something?"

"No, nothing like that. He's … it has nothing to do with Craig. We just want to spend time together as a family."

"He was invited to spend it with us too." Elizabeth rubs her temples and Tony takes a deep breath. "So he doesn't want anything to do with me and my family so you just tag along with him and Lacy."

"It's not like that Tony. This has nothing to do with him."

"Okay then what does it have to do with? If you didn't want to spend Christmas with us, why did you agree to it?" Elizabeth sighs,

"I do but … Lacy is spending Christmas with Craig and his family so they invited me along. It's an important Christmas and we'll have New York to celebrate Christmas together."

"What if I don't want to go to New York? Everyone assumes I want to go and I was rethinking it since you were joining us. Some of my friends have plans for New Year's Eve and it sounds like it would be a lot of fun. You promised but Craig changes things and everything changes."

"I'm not … it's not that way Tony. If you … I can't stop you from going with your friends but I do want to spend Christmas with you."

"You're choosing Craig over me again though … it's fine. Do whatever you want but I'm not going to New York."

"Junior …"

"What? She doesn't want me that's why she left with him in the first place. She left me with you and I don't know why she's pretending now."

"She's still your mother. She raised you and loved you and still does."

"Not the way she loves Lacy though." Elizabeth doesn't say anything but Tony looks at her. "It's okay I get it. Lacy is your biological child, Craig makes impossible demands and you jump at the chance. I always came last so this shouldn't matter either."

"Tony, it's not like that. Who told you she's my biological child?"

"What did you adopt her too?" Elizabeth and Anthony stare at him. "Don't pretend I know I'm adopted and I know mom's my biological mom. It's not a secret anymore thanks to the Fielding's but I've known since I was 10."

"That's impossible, we never … who told you that? Shannon's child …"

"I saw the look you guys exchanged when Mama learned Craig arranged for the adoption. He hates me probably because of whatever the Fielding's have said about me and Mom. First he got you to leave us … to leave me with a man who didn't want me. You made up all these stories to seem like everything was normal but it never was."

"Tony, we love you and it's not …"

"Do you remember Bridget? The girl who abandoned me during the snow storm at the house when you went to Hawaii? The one who called social services to report you leaving me for the weekend?"

"She told you?"

"No, she left me alone for the weekend. She said she didn't want to be stuck at the house alone with me and the storm. She said she didn't do weekends and it didn't matter that you couldn't fly home so she left."

"Okay but you stayed with Maxine I thought."

"I did, she came to check on how we were doing and if Bridget knew how to light a fire in the fireplace. She found me going through the papers on your desk where I found the adoption papers. Maxine told me that was none of my business and that you didn't tell me because you loved me."

"I do and she's right. Junior …"

"Don't Anthony … you're siding with her on abandoning me again and I can't deal with it. When I go home you two can just go on enjoying your lives pretending I don't exist. You have Craig and Lacy and Anthony has … whatever new wife he's chasing." The rest of the meal was done in silence.

"Where are you going Junior?"

"To call dad to come pick me up. I think that I've had enough of this fun evening."

"Tony, I need to talk to your parents so I'll drive you home." Tony sighs but goes with Elizabeth.

"Hi guys, how was dinner?"

"It was fine. Where's Scotty?"

"He's drawing up in his room. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to do something. She wants to talk to you." Tony runs upstairs and Gibbs and Shannon look at Elizabeth.

"What happened? Did Anthony start anything?"

"No, I think I did but … he won't listen to me. I told him I was joining Craig and Lacy for Christmas."

"And he told you that he was joining his friends for New Year's Eve. We already gave him permission because he was spending Christmas here with you."

"I know and that's not even the issue." Shannon sighs,

"You're not going to be here for Christmas are you? Your mom and dad said they would see him in New York and now you don't want to be here either. We're not going back on our promise that he can spend new year's with his friends."

"I understand but he's upset because of why I can't be here." Gibbs hears Tony and Scotty move towards the stairs and knew Tony wanted to know what's going on. "A few years ago I had a brain tumor. It's returned and my doctor's don't think I'll make it 6 months."

"Okay, so why skip out on Christmas then? Are you walking away from Tony? That's not …"

"No, Lacy went to spend Christmas with Craig and his family and she wants me to join them. I thought Tony was joining us in New York so I agreed. I want to give them both memories of me but Tony only sees it as me choosing Craig over him."

"I can see how that would happen but did you tell him any of this?"

"He wouldn't listen. I was getting a migraine and I didn't want to argue or announce I won't live to see next Christmas in the middle of a restaurant. I don't know it's just … I don't want to fight with him and have his memories be of hating me or thinking I choose Craig."

"We'll talk to him but he was looking forward to spending Christmas with you but we understand." Shannon couldn't imagine trying to split time between so many families.

"There's still two days until Christmas. When are you supposed to go with Craig and Lacy?"

"Christmas day, I was going to surprise her and spend a few days there. Then fly to New York for Christmas with my family and Tony. Craig won't let Lacy come here and I want her to have this kind of memory of me." Gibbs nods,

"Tony, come down here." Tony and Scotty join them in the living room. "Would it make it better if we had our own little Christmas before Liz goes with Craig and Lacy? That way the two of you can spend time together and …" Gibbs didn't know how they were going to make this work.

"Mom, Dad, me and Lacy are also going to move here. Well not exactly here but they're going to start looking for a rental home for now. I want to be closer to Tony while I can and of course Lacy will come with me. I don't know what Craig will do when I'm gone but I also want her to have memories of you Tony."

"If we can do it then I would like our own celebration. I just … I wanted to spend another Christmas with you like it used to be." Elizabeth hugs him.

"I love you Tony and I would never pick Craig over you. I agreed because I thought you were coming to New York. I want to give her one last Christmas too." After a bit more discussion and a call to Jackson they decide to hold their early Christmas in Stillwater. They were going to leave early the next morning so they started packing and getting things ready and Tony knew they were trying to make things easier for him but he didn't know how that could be. He just hoped to spend as much time with her as he could before she passed away.


	29. Chapter 29

By Christmas Eve things were changed up in Stillwater leaving Tony feeling unsettled. Gibbs had a brother who decided to join them for Christmas. Kelly and Jackson were happy about this but Tony felt weird because he never had luck with extended family. Scotty and Brian went to spend Christmas with Brian's family so it was just them for Christmas. Tony was bummed because it wasn't turning into a good Christmas for him after he found out Sherry, Gil, Craig and Lacy were also going.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm just doing some thinking." He didn't say anything else and Gibbs looks around. "Did I cause a lot of trouble by wanting to spend Christmas with Mama. It's just been so long and this will be the last Christmas but …"

"No, of course not Tony. That's why everyone's coming here to spend it together. They didn't realize that you still need her too. She wants to rent some place in Arlington to be close to you because she's afraid with us your new family and you being Alex things would be tense getting you to go visit her."

"I know I'm Alex and I know that I have you guys but she's still Mama. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye when I thought she died before … I don't want to miss that this time."

"We know and we wouldn't stop you from doing it. She doesn't want to just up and leave you either. She plans on going to the robot competitions, she plans on making sure you have plenty of memories of her and Lacy and she wants you to know you're loved."

"I know but then Craig and Lacy came and now Nona and Papa too. Then I heard Anthony's supposed to get here later."

"He is. Craig and Lacy came so Liz doesn't have to hurry back. There's supposed to be a snow storm and they drove here because flights aren't going out today because of the weather. Craig has invited you to go back with them for a late Christmas with his family."

"He told me but I don't know. I was thinking of changing my mind about New Year's Eve."

"That's what Sherry and Gil are here for. If you don't change your mind they wanted to spend Christmas with you too. Or if you want to go with them to Craig's family and then to New York you can too."

"That's not overdoing Christmas?"

"That's the only way Liz is satisfied not over doing it now. She wants to make up for the lost Christmas' so at least spread out it's not as bad. She promises to get stuff for Kelly and Scotty in Illinois and New York too."

"What about my friends?"

"Well there's a funny little thing called the telephone. Just call Bond up and tell him you can't make it after all." When Tony did call he hung up laughing.

"Apparently the sleepover's off. Bond got into some sort of trouble and it was either call off the sleepover or they take back his Christmas presents and he stays in his room while they celebrate."

"What did he do?"

"He wouldn't say but apparently he left a message that it's off on the machine and thought I was calling to find out what happened. He found it funny but says they got him something good so he canceled the party."

"Hope it was worth it." Tony laughs and Gibbs looks at him. "What did he do?"

"Put Sandy's Barbie doll on a rocket and set it off. It only went 10 feet but burned off Barbie's hair." Gibbs laughs shaking his head.

"Why did he do that?"

"I think he was mad he had to watch her so their parents can go out Christmas shopping. They said he's lucky he's not getting coal." This makes Gibbs chuckle harder as the others get there.

"Jethro I hate to ask but mom and dad called and they're stuck about two hours away in some little town called Nanchua or something like that. They can't get a tow truck much less help this late on Christmas Eve. Do you think you can make the drive? Jack said he knew where the town was."

"Sure, I don't mind." Craig and Lacy had flown because he broke his ankle so he couldn't drive. "Tony why don't you get dressed for the snow and I'll talk to dad. We'll get something to eat on the road."

"Thank you Jethro, they can't even get a hotel room and …"

"It's fine Liz don't worry about it." By the time Tony was ready to go Gibbs had talked to Sherry and Gilbert assuring the hotel clerk someone would pick them up that day so he agreed to let them stay there warm. Shannon packed coffee and hot chocolate for them and sandwiches to eat on the way. "Thanks Shan, we'll just stop for gas and then we'll be on our way. We probably won't make it back before Santa so make sure the kids don't create too much trouble." Kelly and Lacy giggle giving them hugs and they set out.

"Why would people turn away someone like that? It's not like Nona and Papa planned for their car to die."

"Nanchua is very … they don't like outsiders. Desk clerk said that they didn't have rooms available and probably would expect them to sleep in their car. They're willing to help you if you're leaving but if they think you're going to stay then there's the problem."

"That's not very nice and I'm glad we're going for them." Gibbs smiles,

"Me too," They drive in silence only listening to the radio for almost an hour before something occurs to Tony. "How long have you known Nona and Papa?"

"I've known them … let's see I was around your age when they bought the house. My mom was already sick so I was becoming rebellious and didn't pay them much mind. Then I enlisted and was gone off and on."

"Then you met mom."

"Yes, I met her the day I left for boot camp actually. I had seen her around town but I didn't really talk to her."

"What did she tell you about Alex?"

"Well actually you hear how rumors spread. Everyone knew why she came there. She got pregnant and the father was gone but the baby died so she was trying to recover from it. First time home it was when you would turn 1 and that's when we planted the tree."

"Mom says she'll take me to see it when the snow clears."

"Yeah it's a bit of a walk and climb when there's no snow. She wanted to plant it where no one would harm it and she had her own place to remember you."

"Why did you do that? Get the tree for her to plant for a baby that wasn't yours?" Gibbs smiles,

"I knew she loved her baby she lost and I was starting to fall for her. I wanted to help her with the pain. My granddaddy used to say when you meet the right person you'll do anything for them and I think I have that with Shannon."

"Even though I'm around?"

"Tony, you're just a bonus not a problem. We love you and adopted you because we wanted to be your parents. Shannon felt a connection with you that she didn't feel with the other kids but she worried it meant she was forgetting Alex."

"Letting her get close made me feel like I was forgetting Mama sometimes but I couldn't help it. Anthony married many times and none of them came close to caring like Mom did and …"

"That's why she loved you so much. You just needed someone to love you. We wanted a little girl but none seemed to fit or soon went home. That's when Mrs. Briggs suggested we think outside the box."

"She said she thought I'd fit but then she didn't want to leave me there."

"She didn't want to see you hurt again. She knew our history and if we changed our minds for whatever reason you would get hurt."

"By then … it felt right."

"To us too." Soon they reached Nanchua and Tony hugs Sherry and Gilbert. "I hope we didn't take too long to get here. We've been talking the whole time and time just seemed to pass quickly."

"No, you made good time. We left the car at the garage with the presents and stuff. We shouldn't have tried to make the trip but we wanted to spend Christmas with everyone here."

"It's fine Sherry let's go get the presents, see when they can work on your car and head back. We'll get something to eat on the road." When they were back on the road Sherry and Tony talk about Christmas. Tony could tell she was trying to get him to change his mind about New York.

"Nona, before we came to pick you guys up I already called Bond to tell him I couldn't make it after all."

"Did he mind?"

"No, the sleepover was canceled so he thought I got the message he left me. He got in trouble so it was either they take back all his presents and he doesn't get Christmas or he doesn't get the sleepover." Sherry was shocked.

"What did he do?"

"Tied his sisters Barbie to a rocket and set it off. It didn't go far but it burned off Barbie's hair. He did it while babysitting." Sherry laughs,

"Sounds like how Eric used to torture Lizzie except she was babysitting him." This causes Tony and Gibbs to laugh. They make it back to Stillwater in time for dinner then Christmas Eve mass. Liz decides to stay home so Tony stays with her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Tony? You seem to have a lot of fun here."

"I am and yeah I do. I didn't mean to cause such a scene but I wanted …" Elizabeth hugs him.

"I know and Craig realized that insisting I go there wasn't good all around. His parents want to meet you; I hear Lacy's been talking about you a lot so they want to finally meet you."

"Why? I mean it's not like I'm going to get to know them. Craig can barely stand me."

"He thought Shannon gave you up willingly and that she was changing her mind. He feels bad about how he treated you. He already was going to invite you to join us in a few days but we should celebrate together." Tony felt silly when the others got home and he woke up from having fallen asleep watching It's a Wonderful Life with Elizabeth with his head in her lap.

"How was the service?"

"Same old thing but the children's choir was nice." Kelly nods around a yawn.

"I want to join the choir." Tony chuckles,

"Sure you do." Gibbs takes Kelly upstairs and Tony walks Elizabeth over to Sherry and Gilberts house. "Goodnight Mama see you in the morning."

"Goodnight baby and don't forget you guys are coming over for breakfast and presents." Tony knew they would open gifts first before going over but was glad they were there. When he returned Shannon hugged him before heading up with Gibbs but Jackson sat down and finished watching the movie with Tony.


	30. Chapter 30

By New Year's Eve Tony could tell Elizabeth was sicker then she let on. When she wasn't wearing her makeup she looked pale and weak though she didn't let Lacy see her that way. Tony could also hear her getting sick after they ate so he tried to keep her busy. He didn't know what was being discussed but Gibbs calls him New Year's Eve while Elizabeth, Lacy and Sherry were baking.

"Hey dad, I something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't usually call and it feels like something is going on here. Are mom, Grandpa and Kelly okay?"

"They're fine but we've done some talking and we talked to Liz, Sherry and Gil. We also talked to Anthony, Craig and a few others."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah, this is a cordless phone. What happened? Lacy's with Mama and Nona in the kitchen baking for tonight. What …?"

"Can you take the phone into a room for privacy? They know we're calling to talk to you but I don't want Lacy to overhear us."

"Sure, let me take it to my room." Tony slipped into his old room and sat on the bed. "What's going on dad? I'm getting worried."

"Liz called us yesterday because she wanted to keep you for a few extra days even if school starts. She said she thought she would be able to move here to Arlington to spend time with you but she's too sick."

"I know … I mean that she's sicker than she said. I can see it when she's not dressed up or wearing makeup. What does this mean?"

"She gave us her doctor's numbers to verify the diagnosis and Anthony said he could provide you with a tutor and anything you need if you wanted to stay there."

"For how long? I mean how long do they think she has?" Tony wanted to cry but knew it would make Elizabeth upset and worry. He tried to think as Gibbs takes a deep breath.

"Based on tests this week maybe 2 or 3 months but her doctor would rather keep her there where he can treat her himself. He was going to recommend someone here but she asked for even one more week with you so she could stay with her doctor's."

"Then why the tutor? I guess if you're calling you agreed but one week of missing school won't hurt me. I know Anthony overreacts but it won't hurt me that much.

"We thought about it most of the night and like I said talked to a lot of people. We still have to talk to your school but if you would like to stay there long term we think it would be okay. If you keep up with your school work and want to that is."

"I do but … I don't want to leave her but I figured they would move there so I'd still spend time with her. What …?"

"They'll arrange for you to come home for a few days so you can pack up some clothes, arrange things at school and get your books. Scotty wants to move into an apartment with Brian since he can move out on his own now and Sherry and Gil promise you can call every day if you want."

"Does Kelly know? What does Mom and Grandpa think about it? I want to stay but I don't want anyone to be mad at me."

"Kelly thinks you should stay with Liz and Lacy. She said she'll write to you like she would write to me. Mom and Grandpa think the same thing. They remember how you were together before and know it's not going to be easy."

"What about you? What do you think about me staying?"

"I know not just think that you need this time together. I was 14 when I lost my mom and I cherish the memories. I remember little things and the big things and I remember wanting to spend as much time as I could with her."

"Thanks dad, I do." They make some more small talk then Tony talks to Kelly and Shannon before going downstairs.

"Was that Shannon?"

"No, it was dad. We talked about a few things."

"Was it a good talk?" Tony shrugs not sure how to answer that. "Mom and I thought we would take a trip for a few days to Arlington to get your things set up and have a few days with just us girls while you get that done."

"Sounds good and yeah I left my school things there. I'd have to talk to my friends and tell them what's going on or they'll wonder why I haven't returned from Christmas."

"Do they think your mom and dad would sell you to the circus? Uncle Eric says he's going to sell me and Mandy to the circus." Tony laughs,

"No but I think they want to sell me and Kelly sometimes." Sherry hugs him.

"We'll have to do some shopping to fix up your room here. I should've set everything up but I didn't know how you'd like your room. It's just a few months maybe but …" Tony nods,

"I would like that." Tony knew and suspected Sherri knew that when Elizabeth died they would likely lose touch too. "Is Uncle Eric, Aunt Mary and the twins coming still? I am thinking I need to get a couple of more things." Lacy's face lit up.

"Me too, can we go shopping?"

"I don't know …" Sherry chuckles,

"We have time. We'll put these in the fridge and finish baking later. We just have the oatmeal raisin and mini pies to make but those are frozen and I can let them defrost while we're gone."

"You made mini pies?"

"Yes, enough for a couple of years I think." Tony laughs and helps Sherry get them out of the deep freezer. "Okay so we need the apple pies, the berry pies and maybe a couple of cream pies for the twins. They don't like fruit pies and Lacy will eat anything they do." Tony notices there's none of her pumpkin pies that he loves and goes to put the others back.

"I should change so we can go shopping before the others get here."

"You don't want to know where yours are?" Tony was surprised and Sherry laughs. "I made them fresh right before we went to Arlington when you were hurt. I was going to take them with us and I forgot them so Eric put them in the freezer here. I didn't forget your pies." Tony hugs her.

"Thanks Nona." While shopping Sherry lets Tony and Lacy pick things out for their rooms aside from the Christmas gifts. Tony picked out a few things he knew he couldn't bring over from home and thought about what he needed from there.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah just thinking about stuff. I need things here that I have at home but can't just bring over. I didn't think I would be moving again so …"

"Well anything but furniture and we'll rent a truck to bring you back. I'm sure that Eric won't mind driving it. They're going to stay close to home too."

"That's good I would like more time with them too."

"You know we talked to your mom and dad during the time in Stillwater and they promised we could stay in touch with you. Even if it's just holidays and weekends here and there or just in Stillwater we want to see you."

"I would like that … a lot." Later after more presents were bought they got back in time for Eric, Mary, Jason and Mandy who were happy to see him.

"Tony!"

"Hi Jason, it's good to see you."

"You too. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Mandy and Eric hug him before Mary gave him a stiff hug and Tony knew she felt obligated to hug him.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Daddy said to ask you because Mandy wants to share with Lacy."

"Sure, we'll have the boys room right?"

"Right!" Eric helps Jason get his stuff in the room and set up a bed for him.

"Thanks for doing this, he's been talking about nothing but it since Mandy said she wanted to share Lacy's room. He doesn't like sleeping alone here."

"Neither do I." Jason giggles and Tony tickles him. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Me too … things aren't going to be easy and Mom told me they were staying here instead of moving." Tony nods,

"I'm going to move here for the time being. I'm in advanced classes and I can pretty much do the work here anyway. It's at our own pace so I do pretty well and Anthony offered a tutor but we're going to see what the school says."

"If you need any help …"

"Nona said something about getting a truck to drive my stuff here. I have to get my school things and clothes, regular stuff … I'm going to miss out on the robot wars."

"What's that?" Tony explains about the competition and how he placed.

"It's okay Danny deserves it. When I tell them what's going on he'll have time to fix up his robot for the February tournament."

"You don't mind leaving your friends behind?"

"I'm used to it. I shouldn't be but we can still write and stuff. It's not like I'm going to stay here forever but Mom and Dad say I can stay in touch later."

"That's good and I had hoped so but it's their decision. They're giving you a good family and a good home that's all we could ask for." Jason runs back in the room.

"Nona says it's time to eat so we can open presents. You should see the tree it's got a lot of presents and mommy's putting ours under the tree now." They go down where Sherry's made a big traditional Christmas dinner and after they ate and had a few mini pies they go to the living room.

"Wow!" The tree in the living room was big with a lot of presents underneath. Tony and Lacy hadn't been allowed into the room so Tony wasn't prepared for all the gifts they had.

"It's always been like this though when you were little there being less gifts since you were the only grandchild."

"This just seems … it's huge." They had traditional Christmas in Stillwater with a lot of gifts but this just seemed over whelming.

"Never too much especially if you're staying here." Eric hands Tony and the other kid's stockings they tore through. Tony found a leather wallet, hat, gloves and scarf, movie tickets, a photo album with pictures of past Christmas' and at the bottom a new charm. "That's to go on your chain." Tony saw Jason had one like his and a chain to go with it and Mandy got a charm bracelet with various charms and Lacy got a charm to go with her bracelet.

"Thank you Nona."

"It's the Paddington Family crest so you're always connected to us." Elizabeth smiles turning it over. "Here's the DiNozzo family crest. Your mom and dad know about it but it ties you to us later."

"Thanks Mama … I love it." The rest of the gifts were books, movies, art supplies, and various odds and ends. Tony was glad they had the extra Christmas with just their family though Craig stayed with his family and Anthony never showed up after Stillwater. Tony didn't know what was going on with him but if he was in touch with Gibbs and Shannon he at least cared about Elizabeth Tony thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Eric ended up being the one who drove Tony back to Arlington to pack up his things. Elizabeth got sick and dehydrated so she was in the hospital and Mary stayed to help Sherry and Gilbert with Lacy so she could fuss over Elizabeth. Tony didn't mind but he didn't want to stay longer than he had to so they drove all night getting there the day after the school opened for the new semester.

"Hey mom, it's good to be home." Shannon hugs him.

"We missed you. How's Liz doing?"

"Still not good but the doctors have her on IV's to get fluids and just want to keep her for a few days." Eric nods,

"She picked up some cold but they don't think it'll take long for her to feel better. I'm going to get a hotel room to catch some sleep but I'll be back later."

"You can stay in the guest room. Jethro's at the base and Kelly's at school so its quiet right now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put anyone out."

"Nonsense, you're family. Besides a few things have happened and it's easier to discuss now since Tony and I may have to leave."

"What happened? I know we're late coming home but …" Shannon sighs but they sit in the living room.

"Brighton is gone." Tony laughs,

"It's a school, how can it go somewhere mom? It's not like it can get up and walk away."

"I know that but someone burned it down. A fire started there Sunday night and it's completely destroyed."

"Who did that? Why?"

"They don't know yet but they'll find out. In the meantime, kids are either going to Edgemont, the public school or if they can afford it private school. Edgemont will take kids on the scholarships but don't offer the same classes or timeline Brighton did. The high school portions mostly in tact with some smoke damage but they have sponsors who will get that fixed soon."

"So then what's going to happen with me? I can't attend one of those schools and I don't want to enroll in New York for half a school year."

"We know and when we met up with school officials there were other kids who couldn't attend these schools for various reasons or parents who didn't want to enroll their kids for half the year and couldn't afford for them to go next year. They're going to let the kids home school for the rest of the year. You will have to stay in touch with a teacher who can send you assignments and just send them back."

"That's easy, mom and dad want to make sure that he keeps up with his school work."

"School's always been easy for Tony he's just going to miss out on the extra classes but all the kids will so as long as you keep up with your academics Tony you'll be fine. We don't doubt that you'll be able to."

"Do you know what's going to happen to Danny and Bond? Or Scotty?"

"Brian's going to put him in Edgemont but he can continue the tuition next school year. Scotty got into Brighton because Hamilton paid for it but he doesn't need the special classes."

"Yeah I don't think he was happy there either way."

"Danny's going to home school or what they're calling independent study program and I'm not sure about Bond. They were going to discuss it but they do want you to call when you get a chance. I just said you stayed in New York but I don't know how much they know about both families."

"Well they know Anthony and Mama but not all the details. Can I call them and see if I can go over for a bit? I slept some on the way home."

"Sure, I'm sure they would like to do something for a change." Bond and Danny were at Bond's house and happy to see Tony.

"What are you going to do? I can't believe Brighton's gone just like that."

"I'm going to home school but in New York. Mom and Dad told the school I need to stay in New York so they will let me do the work from there."

"Why are you going back to New York? I thought you were going to come back but then you didn't come back right away and now you're going back?"

"It's a long story but Mama's sick and they're only giving her 2-3 months to live. She was going to move here to have more time with me but her doctor's want her to stay there. I was going to do the work from there anyway but my Uncle Eric is signing off that he'll help me."

"So you're just going to up and leave us like that?"

"Like what? It's only for a couple of months and it's not like I can stop what happens. Mama didn't choose to die leaving me and Lacy."

"Who's that?"

"My 5-year-old sister. She can't help what's going to happen and the fact that I want to stay close to her shouldn't matter. I will be back after everything."

"Yeah right that's what they all say."

"What is your problem Bond? I can't go with Mama who will probably be gone before spring break because we're friends. Is there anything else I can't do?"

"I didn't say that but we're not friends if you go just like that. I hoped to have a friend to go to Mission but I guess everyone's leaving me."

"Then I guess we're not friends." Danny leaves with Tony. "I am coming back."

"I know you wouldn't move to New York if it wasn't serious. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I know of. We came to pack up my clothes, computer and other bits and pieces so I can move there. I … I am going to come back and stay in touch with my family here and in Stillwater."

"I think Bond's been talking to Mud. They hung out last week when we were on vacation because Mud couldn't stay home alone but they didn't want me to hang out with them. Bond called because he was bored."

"Come to the house, moms probably going to make lunch soon. You can call your mom to tell her where you are and then we can find something to do." Shannon was happy to see Danny and Tony told her about Bond.

"Maybe he's used to making friends then losing them. I think I have his address so you can always write to him."

"Yeah, I know how that is." Danny was helping Tony figure out what he would need in New York when Kelly got home.

"Tony!" She ran down the stairs making Tony laugh.

"Hey Kel, I haven't been gone that long."

"No but I was scared you would leave again before I got to see you."

"Nope I'm staying for at least tomorrow. I have to get school settled and then do some shopping but tomorrow after dinner we're going to set out again so you get me for another day." Kelly hugs him.

"Okay, can we talk later?"

"Sure," Kelly left them alone.

"Is she okay with you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call every day I think or try to. Nona and Papa have the money and if it was easy they'd send me back and forth every day I think but that would get silly. I will write and keep in touch if you want. I don't make friends but I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"I'd like that and maybe we can do the independent thing together when you return."

"That would be fun." The next day after signing Tony up for home schooling and getting what he needed they went shopping.

"Your dad wants to take you and Kelly out to dinner. There's talk of another deployment soon. We hope not but that's not up to us.

He was telling me last night. He says he'll try to come see me if it happens. I'm sure Nona and Papa will send me home before that even if it's just for the day. With only taking 4 classes at my own pace I'll have plenty of time."

"Sherry said she's going to buy you a computer to have there and use whenever you go back to visit. They want to make sure that you stay in touch."

"I know she plans on redoing my entire room. Its big but half is filled with toys and stuff from when I was little."

"Go through it maybe you have some building sets in there still."

"Probably I was obsessed with them as a kid. Hey do you think it's okay if I buy Kelly something? I have this month's money and …"

"If you want. I know you won't need it in New York Sherry and Gil promise to buy you anything you need so you don't have to spend any money there. We already know this but they're trying to make the deal bigger and bigger. What did you have in mind?"

"One of those dolls she asked the Fielding's for. I asked her about Maggie's birthday party this weekend and they were supposed to go to that tea party place but she said she couldn't go because she doesn't have the right doll. I felt bad for her and I know she was looking forward to the party."

"She asked me to cancel it so they could invite someone else but your dad and I were going to buy it for her. We would've told Jack if we knew how important it was and you know he would've got it for her."

"Yeah I know." Shannon helps Tony find the right doll with a blue dress and then gets her a dress for the tea. Tony just got basic for himself, film for his camera and odds and ends.

"You know that if something happens and you want to come home they'll understand. They don't want to force you to stay but they want more time with you."

"I know Nona kept telling me this. When we called her this morning she told me Mama was coming home from the hospital today so it's already looking a little better."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Jason can't wait until we get back because girls are boring." Shannon laughs and that reminded Tony he wanted to get a snowman building kit he saw.

"Nona and Papa's backyard gets tons of snow and this will help." After dinner and a lot of promises Tony gives Kelly the package Shannon wrapped up for him. "Here, I got this for you today."

"Why? It's not Christmas no more and it's not my birthday."

"Because I'm your big brother and I want to buy you something." Kelly let out a squeal when she saw the doll.

"You bought it. You didn't have to buy it … Mommy already told them I couldn't go." Shannon shakes her head.

"I haven't talked to the Walkers yet. We were going to see about getting you one but Tony wanted to get it." Kelly hugs him and Shannon smiles. "There's something else in the bag." Kelly loved the dress and after more hugs they leave. Eric promised Tony would call each night and in the morning when they got home. Tony was worried about the trip but wanted to spend time with Elizabeth while he could. He couldn't help but wonder what happened with Bond but he couldn't worry about him.


	32. Chapter 32

For the first six weeks in New York Tony tried to enjoy himself but he was lonely. He spent most of his time trying to help with Lacy, Jason and Mandy who were always full of ideas on what they should do every day and their plans always included them and what they wanted to do. They went on trips every other weekend and the ones between Tony went home to see the others.

"This weekend we're going to the beach. Liz loves the beach and I already told your mom we were going so they won't expect you."

"Why did you do that? I'm supposed to go home this weekend."

"Well it's called a change of plans Tony. Stop trying to make everything about you. You are not important and we're doing this as a family."

"Then why am I going? You don't consider me family and I don't know why you had to lie to my mom. I'm not going to the beach so …"

"Stop acting like the victim. Of course you're going us adults want to have some time and fun. Someone has to watch the kids and that's what you're supposed to do."

"I'm not their parents and a family vacation is just that. If you want to take your kids on a vacation, then take them but I don't want to go to the beach and I'm not going to take care of them there." Mary grabs his arm roughly.

"I already told you that we're going. If you don't stop acting like a spoiled brat I will make sure that you never see Liz again. You are going to be grateful that we take the likes of you anywhere. You're so useless and … I don't know why she even wants you around. She hates you, did you know that? She just feels sorry for you because Anthony gave you to those awful people who don't care. They're happy you're not going home this weekend."

"That's not true. Stop lying." Mary slaps him.

"You ever call me a liar again and I'll remind you what happens to brats in this family. I suggest you go to your room. I'm going to tell Sherry that you mouthed off to me and that I don't want you calling anyone until we get back from the beach."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my family and you can't stop me."

"You better do what I say. I don't care what you think you're going to do but I'm telling you right now to go to your room and stay there until the morning. I won't put up with your backtalk." Eric was there.

"What's going on? Tony what happened?"

"She slapped me because I called her a liar. She says that I'm here only to take care of the kids and I should be paying her for it when I don't want to go this weekend. I'm supposed to go home and I don't want to go to the beach."

"See I told you he's been acting like this. Shannon called this morning and said they were going to visit her parents so they couldn't keep him. It's a great time to get an extra vacation but he doesn't like the beach so he's lying. He's just mad that they don't want to see him this weekend."

"Tony!"

"That's not true. Mom wouldn't be going to see her parents. They're not talking and …"

"Enough! Tony I'm not going to tell you again. Go to your room until you can act appropriate and apologize for the lies. We will be going to the beach and you have no say in the matter."

"Uncle Eric …"

"Do as your Aunt Mary tells you."

"She's not my Aunt and if you take her side you're not my Uncle." Mary rips the phone out of his room before Tony slams the door behind her then he hears a key turn in the lock.

"I will come back tonight and you better change that attitude Tony. I won't let you talk to us that way. If your parents don't want, you then maybe you should be grateful someone does. If you act like this then maybe the system would be better."

"It's better than being with people who don't even care about me Eric." Tony grabbed some clothes and threw them into a duffle bag before sneaking through the secret passage in the bathroom. He knew Mary was lying and was going to sneak out that night when they were asleep from the playroom to the backyard. Mary told Sherry that Tony was laying down because he had a headache.

"I should check on him. He doesn't get them often but they get bad since December."

"He's just wanting attention. Nothing serious Sherry. He just doesn't want to go out to play with the kids. I could hear him talk on the phone to someone."

"Well if he doesn't come down to lunch I'll check on him later." Eric, Mary and Elizabeth took the little kids shopping all day not mentioning Tony or what happened at all. "Eric do you know where the old key to Tony's room is? He locked the door and he's not answering it."

"No, I'm sure he's fine mom. If he wasn't feeling good, then …"

"Then it's time to worry. He received two head injuries in 6 months, he shouldn't be asleep for this long where he can't be woken up."

"Two injuries?"

"He was in a serious car accident in August and then hit in the head in December with a gun. Do you two even listen to what we tell you?"

"I know there was something about a bank robbery but he seemed fine."

"He will always play it off. Gil, go get the ax, we're going to have to break the door down." Elizabeth was worried.

"I hope he's okay. I'll call Shannon and see if he told her anything." Lacy joins them with the phone Mary yanked out of the wall.

"Here's his phone Mama. I tried to ask him if he was okay but he didn't answer." Mary starts to slump out of the kitchen and sherry turns to her.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm just going to go look for the key." Sherry looks at her and Mary turns red. "He was acting like a brat this morning telling me that he wasn't going to the beach he wanted to go home. I told him that it doesn't matter what he wants he needs to go because the plans were already made and I already talked to his mom."

"You told me she called this morning and they were going to her parents' house so he couldn't go home. You claimed they didn't want him."

"She was happy he wasn't going home. They don't want him and who cares when she told me they were going to visit her parents he wasn't wanted. Tony needs to start listening and that's when he's told."

"Shannon and Jethro would not be going to visit her parents. There's no way you talked to Shannon and she said that. I thought the rest of us were going to the beach but he was promised he could go home to visit every other weekend."

"So they changed their minds. Tony needs to learn to be grateful and stop mouthing off to me. I slapped him for calling me a liar and he deserved to be locked in the room. He's not a part of this family and we'll not cater to a spoiled brat." Lacy starts crying and runs to Elizabeth.

"How dare you!"

"What? He is not wanted by them and I guarantee no matter what you say or claim Shannon is going to her parents' house. She hates Tony and regrets adopting him." Gilbert enters with the axe at the last part.

"Who regrets adopting Tony?"

"Shannon, Liz thinks I'm lying when she told me they were glad he was staying this weekend so they could go visit her parents." Sherry went to the phone and dialed the house putting it on speakerphone.

"Gibbs' residence,"

"Hi Jethro, its Sherry. Is Shannon home?"

"Her and Kelly went to the store. Kelly needed glue to finish a project. Is Tony okay? I tried calling him earlier and the phone's disconnected."

"There was an accident with the phone but I'll have him call you back. I just had a question. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Well we were supposed to go to Stillwater with Tony but Shannon said that his Aunt Mary called that he wanted to join you guys for the beach. She said that he was gone but would call us back. I thought it was odd for him to want to go and Shannon didn't want to be rude but Tony wouldn't want to go."

"Why is that?"

"Mary mentioned seafood restaurants and other things. Tony doesn't like the ocean and he wouldn't want to go to a seafood restaurant." Mary speaks up.

"He was excited about it. He loves seafood." Gibbs' voice grew cold.

"Where is Tony? I know he wouldn't be excited about it when seafood could kill him. What is going on there?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. He doesn't want to go to the beach but according to Mary she says Shannon was grateful that Tony wasn't going home because you guys wanted to visit her parents and something about regretting adopting him."

"That is the biggest lie there is Sherry. You know there's no way we would visit the Fielding's, we were going to see my dad and Tony is very much loved. From the sounds of it he's more loved here then he is there. Please put him on the phone."

"He's locked himself in the room and won't answer the door. If Mary's claims are true, then I don't blame him."

"I'm coming down there tomorrow to get him. This is nonsense and I can't believe that you guys are hurting him on purpose like this. I'm going to go pick him up and bring him home for good."

"Jethro …"

"No, if this is how he's treated and you believe those lies over what you know for a fact she must be more family to you then Tony is. Have him call me when he comes out of his room." Gibbs hangs up and Sherry turns to Mary.

"So it was her father in law instead of her parents. It's not my fault she lied not that it makes a difference. Liz can contest the adoption since has not wanted. I'm just going by what Shannon told me. Maybe she didn't tell Jethro the truth but it's true. Shannon told me she hates Tony and she wishes they never adopted him." Elizabeth stares at her.

"Shannon is Tony's biological mother. We didn't tell anyone but mom and dad that we adopted Tony and her parents arranged the adoption without her knowing. There's no way that she regrets adopting him. That still doesn't explain why you lied about the beach."

"He's lying to them, he told us he loves it." Eric shakes his head.

"He never has. I thought he feared the water and went up to talk to him about it. I thought it was odd he suddenly wanted to go and miss seeing his family."

"It's not his place to make decisions. He's never happy with anything we plan and he needs to get over it. We're never going to do anything he wants just because he's asking and no one will ever do what he wants." Sherry nods,

"His family will but thanks to you we'll never get the chance to make it up to him. Thanks to you being incredibly hateful, controlling and selfish we lost every chance we got to see him again. All because you had to go to the beach. Well now enjoy your trip to the beach the rest of us are staying." Mary shrugs,

"Me, Eric and the kids don't need the rest of you." Eric stares at her.

"Speak for yourself. Me and the kids are staying. I want you to get your things and leave the kids are staying. There's no way I'm letting you take them after what you did and told Tony.

"Eric …"

"Get out!" Mary tried to get the twins to go with the but they stayed with sherry and Eric. To their shock when they broke down the door to Tony's room he wasn't in there and they couldn't figure out where he went. Sherry started to get worried but didn't want to worry Gibbs and Shannon hoping that Tony would come out of hiding and that he was okay. Eric felt bad for taking Mary's side but didn't know she would be so mean towards him.


	33. Chapter 33

After staying in the playroom for a while he got bored and tried to go back to his room determined to get home one way or another. He didn't think Elizabeth would keep him there if he didn't want to stay and couldn't see going anywhere with Mary and Eric. When he tried to go back through the passage he realized that the door closed behind him and when he tried to knock on the doorway out because the handle was gone from the inside no heard him. Since he couldn't hear anyone he didn't know if everyone left or they just couldn't hear him. After searching the neighborhood Elizabeth called Anthony to see if Tony managed to go there.

"What do you mean you lost him? He's 12 Liz, you can't exactly just lose a 12-year-old boy."

"I'm not sure what happened but Mary sent him to his room this morning, he didn't answer the door and he's gone. We can't find him anywhere and … if Jethro and Shannon find out they'll never let us see him again."

"Does he have the same bedroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"It has the passage from the bathroom to the old playroom. Remember Junior always escaped when he was sent to his room. Then he'd get stuck in there because the passage wouldn't open back up."

"I'm going to check it out and I'll call you back."

"What did he say?"

"He reminded me of the passage way from Tony's room. Whenever Tony was sent to his room he'd sneak out into the playroom."

"Took the handles off the doors after … he's probably stuck in there." Tony was stuck and bored by this time with no way out of the playroom and the toys not very interesting. He wondered how long it would be until they noticed him missing but did a lot of thinking about what happened. He knew Mary had been upset that morning and that Elizabeth was really sick he just didn't like being told he had to do something just because of the kids.

"Tony, are you in there?"

"Eric? Where are you?"

"On the other side of the door. Dad took off the handles to this do so I'm going to break it down. Stand back okay." Tony sat in one of the armchairs wondering how they knew to look for him there. After a minute the door was open. "Are you okay? You've had us worried."

"I didn't realize there were no doorknobs on the door and let the passage close behind me. Where's Mama?"

"In the kitchen worried sick about you. Why did you …?"

"Why do you care? You don't want me here, I'm only here to spend time with Mama and Lacy."

"Tony, that's not true."

"Then you wouldn't have let your wife lock me in the room when I have claustrophobia for telling the truth. I know Mom and Dad would never go see the Fielding's and I know I'm very much wanted by them."

"They say that but …"

"I know it in my heart. I've always had a connection to mom and I found out she's my biological mother. I … she thought I was dead at birth so it was unexpected but I was very much wanted and it hasn't changed. If you don't believe me ask Mama and Anthony they adopted me. They know the story because they were there when it came out."

"That's still no excuse to throw a fit like that. Mary had this planned for the last week and you can go home next weekend. Why couldn't you switch weekend and cooperate for once?"

"Because the camping trip we've been planning for the last year is this weekend. Dad and Grandpa go every year dad's not deployed and I went last year and I'm supposed to go this year. If she had asked I would've backed out but she told me then locked me in the room so I'm not going anywhere near her."

"Tony that's being rude and …"

"Do you think I care? Excuse me I'm going to go find Mama and Nona." Tony pushes past Eric wondering if he lost his mind. Tony did want to go with them but he didn't know what to do about the camping trip.

"Tony, are you okay? We've been worried about you and I forgot about the playroom until Anthony reminded me."

"You spoke to Anthony?"

"We thought you passed out or something in your room because the door was locked and we broke down the door. When you weren't in there we panicked and I figured you left so I called him to see if you made it to him."

"I hadn't thought about that. I went to the playroom but I didn't realize there were no knobs on the doors so I let the passage close behind me. I'm sorry if I worried you." Elizabeth hugs him.

"It's okay as long as you're okay. We talked to Jethro earlier before we discovered you missing about this weekend. He's coming down tomorrow to get you. He was mad that things were screwed up here and that you were sent to your room because of Mary."

"We had a camping trip planned for this weekend otherwise I would stay. Not that it matters I doubt they'll let me stay either way now." Sherry hugs him.

"Why don't you call them so they know you're okay. You can call from my room so you have privacy."

"Thanks Nona." Lacy, Jason and Mandy were at the table drawing and Tony wondered where Mary was and why they were so quiet. He would think they would want to check out the playroom but Tony went upstairs even when Mary got there and he ignored her.

"Tony, can we talk?"

"Nope, I don't care how rude you think I am. I'm going to call my dad and then tomorrow thanks to you I'll be out of your life for good. I don't know what I did to you but I'll be glad to never see you again." Tony went upstairs passing Gilbert who was shocked by this and Tony figured he would eventually run into them again in Stillwater but he really didn't want to see Mary again.

"Hey Tony, are you okay? We've been worried about you."

"Yeah … I got mad and hid in my old playroom not realizing that I got myself locked in there."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I went in through a passage from my room not realizing they removed the doorknobs after I stopped coming over. When the passage closes you can't get back out that way and Anthony remembered I used to go in there when they sent me to my room."

"So are you okay though? I mean you didn't hurt yourself or anything? You don't sound too good."

"I'm just upset about a few things here but I'm okay. Nona said that you were coming to pick me up tomorrow."

"That's the plan but if you want to stay I'll leave you. I just don't want you to feel stuck there if it's bad. I heard there was a disagreement over this weekend."

"Mary was mad because I didn't want to go to the beach. I don't know why it has to be this weekend we had plans to go camping for the last year. It's not something that can be postponed."

"Of course it can. How's Liz doing? Maybe she wants a family vacation while Liz still can travel and feel good. If she's getting sicker she might not want to travel later." Tony lays back on the bed and can see Mary in the hallway but he ignores her.

"She's not doing great. I can see she's getting sicker but I thought the plans for camping were … I didn't want to skip out on it. I had fun last time we did it."

"I know but we agreed nothing was concrete until you can come with us. We knew she might get sick by the time the weekend came and I wouldn't pull you from there. I was going to talk to you before I set out."

"I don't know … are you sure Grandpa doesn't mind about the trip?"

"He said he's not going camping without you even if that happens when I'm deployed. He loves to camp and loves having a grandson who likes to do it. Spend time with Sherry and Liz and see what they want to do. If they want to go to the beach do it to spend time with them and Lacy. You don't have to spend time with the others to have fun."

"Okay, thanks dad. I'll call you guys tomorrow." Tony hangs up and looks at Mary. "I'm not apologizing for being upset. We had plans for this weekend so there was a reason I didn't want to go to the beach."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't give me a chance. You told me it wasn't my choice and I was just going along to watch your kids. That doesn't make me want to skip out on a family camping trip. It's been in plan for a year and …"

"Can we seriously talk? My emotions are all over the place and I just lost it this morning. I have to go out of town for work for a month next week and I just wanted a family vacation with all of us."

"Why didn't you just say that? If you told me that then I could understand but I didn't know you were going out of town much less the reason for this vacation all of a sudden. It's not fair but I also know Mama's very sick and a month is a long time to be gone."

"I am not use to the new you." Tony gave her a funny look and Mary chuckles. "You're more confident, independent … it used to be we'd announce a vacation and you were the first person to jump on ship to go. You went along with whatever we asked without talking back or arguing … now everything's changed."

"Anthony sent me off to boarding schools and summer camps. I had to learn to grow out of my shell and Mom and Dad encourage me to say when I'm not happy about something. I don't always get my way but they listen to me."

"I run after 3-year old's all day they have no choice but to listen to me." Tony chuckles and Mary sighs. "I just wanted us to spend one last week together having fun. Liz could still be here when the month is up but there's not really a chance we can go on a vacation then."

"I know this. I thought about that when I was in the playroom trying to figure out what happened. I'm also upset because you said that I'm only going to watch the kids."

"I thought you liked doing that."

"No, I don't. I like spending time with them and doing things with them but not taking care of them. When it comes to that then the fun goes out the window. I don't want that to happen."

"Well then I phrased it wrong Tony and I'm sorry. So will you consider coming to the beach with us?"

"Yeah, dad says the camping trip can be put off while I'm here. Him and Grandpa go every year but they're willing to wait for me."

"I'm glad and I'm sorry I got mad earlier. Like I said my emotions are all over the place."

"Why?" Eric was there checking on them and Mary smiles at him.

"Me and Eric are going to have another baby." Tony hugs Mary surprised but happy by this news. Eric always wanted a large family and Tony knew this. He knew things were tough but thinking about the fight and calming down he realized they should stick together not fight when Elizabeth was dying.


	34. Chapter 34

The rest of the week plans were changed to make the trip to the beach for the full week instead of just the weekend. Mary was going off for business from the beach and Sherry invited Shannon and Kelly to join them since Gibbs couldn't take time off. He was saving the time for when Elizabeth passed so he could be there for Tony but they didn't say that. The day before they were going to the beach Tony and Elizabeth were left alone while the others ran errands or went to the airport to pick up Shannon and Kelly.

"Tony, come sit down with me for a minute. I want to talk to you." Tony climbs up on Elizabeth where she was laying down since she had a headache.

"Are you okay Mama? You don't look too good."

"No, I don't feel so good. I don't think I'm going to make it to the beach."

"Oh …"

"Mom and dad will take you kids when the weather warms up but I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay Mama I just wanted to spend time with you. What we did doesn't matter." Elizabeth smiles touching his face. "I'm just glad that I got time to spend with you."

"Me too. Your parents are good people and they promise me to be there for you. I'm so worried about leaving you without Mom and dad or …"

"Me too but dad pointed out that they have a house in Stillwater they spend time at and we go there for vacations. He promises that they won't keep me from Nona and Papa."

"That's good and I'm glad. Now I have something for you. It's in my closet there are 5 boxes, bring the one with your name on it." Tony was curious but went to the walk in closet to find the box with his name was the biggest. "Yours is bigger because you have more things but I do have a chest to go with this for when you're older and one for lacy when she's older. Stuff I kept from your childhood and odds and ends. Dad will get them for you when the times right."

"Thanks Mama, I would like to see that stuff."

"I think Shannon would too. I kept the typical things I think another mom would appreciate. Open your box, it has your birthday present and other things I want you to have now." Tony opens the to find a photo album. "When we found each other again I started to put that together for you. Little things of you and me, some of you and Lacy and some mementos."

"Thanks Mama, I'll go through it later when Mom and Kelly get here." Tony found some books and other stuff in the box and was still sorting through them as Elizabeth dozed off and the phone rang. "I'll go get it and be right back." Elizabeth didn't respond so Tony figured she fell asleep.

"Hey Tony I was just checking that Shannon and Kelly made it there safe."

"Hi dad, no one's called and they're not home from the airport yet. It's just me and Mama here and she fell asleep."

"What were you doing?"

"Going through a box of stuff she put together for me. It's for my birthday and there's one for each of us including Kelly. She wasn't feeling good today so we were on her bed and she fell asleep." Gibbs thought it sounded odd.

"Go tell her that it's me on the phone and let me talk to her for a minute." Tony went back into the room where when he shook her Elizabeth flopped backwards.

"Mama … she's not breathing dad. She just flopped over."

"Can you check to see if she's breathing? Or if she has a pulse? Tony tried but was shaking so he couldn't tell.

"I don't know … I can't tell."

"Okay, you need to call 911. Sherry has a private line in her room right?"

"Yeah … don't hang up."

"I won't but call them from her phone. Do you know the address there?" Tony went to find the address as he never thought about it and then called for an ambulance putting the phone with Gibbs down while he talked to the operator.

"They're on their way … I don't ... they want me to do CPR but I can't get her off the bed and …"

"It's okay they'll get there fast. Take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"I can't … what if she's …" Tony knew she was dying but he thought it would be at the hospital or when he wasn't there. He watched her and saw a gentle smile on her face. "She looks like she's smiling."

"That means she wasn't in pain Tony. She just fell asleep and that's okay. Now can the ambulance find Sherry's house easily?"

"Uh … no not really. I don't know." Tony was crying now and Gibbs wished he had gone but then Tony wouldn't have someone to talk to.

"Go wait in the yard so they can see you. That will help to have the door open too." When Tony got downstairs the bell sounded and Eric was there with his hands full.

"Thanks Tony, I bought too much and figured you could let me in." Eric puts the bags down and sees Tony's face as an ambulance pulls up. "What happened? Where's Liz?"

"She's in the bed and she's not breathing." Eric waves to the paramedics before leading them upstairs. Tony waited upstairs not saying anything but Gibbs could hear him sobbing and a car pull up screeching.

"Tony, what happened? Where's Lizzie?"

"She's in her room." Sherry and Gilbert went inside as Shannon talks to Gibbs and Kelly sits with Tony who hugs her. He was still crying and soon Eric comes down when Shannon was sitting with them.

"It looks like she passed away in her sleep. Are you okay Tony?" He shakes his head and Eric kneels by him. "They called for some people to check this out so you have to stick around to talk to them but it'll be okay."

"We were talking and everything was fine. She was falling asleep but we were talking until dad called. He wanted to talk to her and she wouldn't wake up." Tony was shaking and Eric rubs his leg.

"I'm sorry Tony I tried to get back as soon as I could. The twins were hungry and then needed their nap. Why don't I take Kelly over to the house? Lacy's there though she's not taking a nap." Shannon nods,

"Thank you Eric that would be a good idea." Eric nods,

"I have to tell Mary and …"

"Don't tell Lacy, bring her here and I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?" Tony nods and they leave.

"She might need to see her. I don't know but I never felt she was … I mean I didn't get the closure when I thought she was dead before. Now … I thought she fell asleep but dad wanted to talk to her …"

"He called because he felt something was wrong. He wanted to check on the two of you since you said you were the only one's home. He's going to come as soon as he can get a flight."

"Can he afford to fly out here?"

"We have the money set aside for 3 tickets so we could come right away. He just needs one ticket and there's money for a hotel. Can I do anything for you?" Tony shakes his head but leans against her.

"She has stuff for us. My baby stuff, pictures and stuff for me but she thought you would like to see it too. Like a lock of hair, my footprints … baby album stuff. She said it's stuff a mom would appreciate."

"She said she would send them to me. What were you guys doing?"

"Going through the box of stuff she got for me. There was the album, some books, clothes and stuff she wanted me to have. She said it was my birthday box and there was one for Kelly, Lacy and the twins too. Their birthday was in January. We went ice skating." Sherry joins them after a while and they can tell she's been crying. "Are you okay Nona?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been feeling good since last night and didn't think she would make it through the week at the beach but … I didn't expect it this soon. Where's Eric?"

"He took Kelly over to his house. He's going to bring Lacy here so I can tell her about Mama. She shouldn't hear it from him and I don't know where Craig is."

"He's on his way. I called him and I called Jethro who already knew. He said his flight leaves in 90 minutes and he can get a cab from the airport." Tony nods,

"He called right after Mama … I thought she fell asleep but Dad wanted to talk to her so I tried to wake her up and she …" Sherry hugs him.

"She looked peaceful and she wasn't hurting. She wants to be buried in Stillwater so we'll make plans to go there soon."

"Jack can talk to Father Mike about the service." Sherry nods,

"That would be good."

"Why did she want to be buried there? I like it but …"

"She loved Stillwater and you have family there so you can visit her and we go there for vacations and holiday's too. She says that way we can all visit her without you having to come all the way out here and we go there a lot." Shannon nods,

"It's peaceful there and that's a good idea." Gilbert came out looking older as Craig gets there.

"Where's Lacy?"

"Eric went to get her. I didn't want her to hear it from him so he's going to bring her here." Craig nods.

"She's too little to be going through this but … I am sorry for your loss Tony. She loved you a lot."

"Thanks," Tony stopped talking after talking to the coroner and a cop checking out Elizabeth's death. Her doctor signed off on her death since it appeared she had an aneurism according to the paramedics and it was late when everyone left. By the time Gibbs got there Tony was silent and alone in his room but he wouldn't do anything else but just look at the photo album even when Kelly came back to stay the night with them.


	35. Chapter 35

When they were in Stillwater for the funeral Tony withdraws from the others. He still talked to Lacy, Kelly and the twins but he pulled away from the adults. Gibbs went to get Scotty and Brian for the funeral but Tony didn't even talk to Scotty. Anthony showed up to his surprise but didn't say much to him. After the burial Tony took off on a walk and made the others worry when he wasn't back by dark.

"What if he got lost?"

"I'll go find him."

"Let's get some of the men …"

"No, I know where to find him. I won't be long but make some hot chocolate I bet he needs it when we get back." Gibbs heads to the cemetery with a flashlight as it starts to snow and was surprised when he didn't find him at Elizabeth's grave. Looking around he found Tony staring at another headstone and he groans.

"Hey dad, how did you know where to find me?"

"Just a hunch. The day we buried my mom I almost spent the night out here except it started to rain and she didn't like me out in the rain. Said if I slept with a wet head I'd get sick." Gibbs avoids looking at the marker Tony was sitting by. "Your mom's worried about you and dad's ready to get a search team going."

"But you didn't?"

"I figured I knew you were here. If you weren't then we'd start the search party. What brings you here?"

"I was walking around and I was going to go sit at Mama's grave. I feel that I didn't tell her everything I wanted to. I thought … I thought when she died it'd be in the hospital or when I was gone. After I made sure everything was said. I happened to notice the marker so …" Gibbs kneels next to him clearing it off as the snow was covering it. "Why … I know who's it is but why DiNozzo? It's not recent so …"

"The baby is … was named Alexander DiNozzo not Fielding … he was Anthony DiNozzo's biological child or rather you are."

"That's not possible. I thought Mom …"

"She was with Anthony way before we met, before you were born and honestly I don't think even the Fielding's knew you went to Anthony until later when they finally met him."

"So they were together and he didn't want me then, while he was with Mama or even now?" Gibbs sighs,

"I don't know what happened for him to walk away Tony but from what I know I don't think he would've if he knew your mom was pregnant. She was a minor so maybe Joann and Mac had something to do with it but your mom says they loved each other." Tony thinks about this. "If you have questions I know she'll talk to you about it."

"What if he doesn't know? He says he's leaving tomorrow and I won't hear from him again. I mean I know you're my dad and …"

"He is the man who raised you no matter who your biological father. Even if there was a third man out there then …" Tony looks at him and Gibbs helps him up.

"Come on, we'll be here a few more days so there's more time to come when it's not so cold. You're sitting on the wet ground let's get you inside and warmed up." Tony doesn't say anything but while he's eating and sitting with Lacy they are joined by Craig.

"We have to leave tomorrow but I know you'll be seeing Lacy more often. We're going to move to New York so Sherry and Gil can help me raise her and they call dibs on major holidays that they come here for."

"Your family won't mind?"

"They just want Christmas and Thanksgiving. They also say you're welcome to go back for a visit if you want. They liked you."

"Thanks," When Tony was laying on the couch because Anthony had his bed Shannon came downstairs to talk to him. Gibbs told Shannon he found Alex's headstone and she told Anthony they needed to talk but she had to clear the air up with Tony.

"Are you asleep Tony?"

"No, I can't seem to turn my brain off. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, your dad and I were just talking. He told me you found Alex's grave."

"The last name DiNozzo is what caught my attention. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know you were even Alex until December then I wanted to tell Anthony first. I realized he didn't know but then Liz was sick and I didn't want to add on to what you were going through. It sounded like things weren't easy there then to add on secrets …"

"So you and Anthony were together?" Shannon nods.

"My parents hated it but I wasn't … well you met them. I thought I loved him but then he walked away. I guess to marry Liz and I was pregnant with you. I didn't plan to give you up or stop loving you." Tony sits up thinking about this and Anthony came downstairs. "Tony is our child together."

"I kind of put it together when we found out that he was yours and his age. I never knew you were pregnant but it makes sense. Your parents came to me and said that if I ever contacted you again they would press charges on me for having sex with a minor. I had so many things ahead of me and Liz … I didn't love her but I couldn't put her through that. They sought me out."

"She loved you though. She said it was an arrangement but she did love you. She walked away thinking you didn't love her." Anthony sat on the couch.

"I know and I should've told her. I was upset because she was pregnant with Lacy and I didn't think I could have kids. I couldn't give her something she wanted and there wasn't … she loved you Junior. Never doubt that but she didn't have what you and Shannon do. Or like she had with Lacy."

"I noticed it … thought that was normal but I grew close to Mom and dad both. I thought I just needed a mom in my life but … if you knew Mom why …"

"I went looking for her later when things were going downhill. I just wanted to see how you were doing, if there was a chance for us and came here with Liz and Junior one odd weekend." Anthony sighs as they see Gibbs sitting on the stairs wanting to hear all of it. "That was the weekend you married Jethro. It was for the wedding and Junior was just a baby but she wanted to come. What I saw you were the bride so I made my excuses and left."

"Why? I mean why did …"

"You were happy, you had the happiness and shine I wanted with you. I was in a loveless marriage with a kid who was attached to her and being a baby maybe he sensed we weren't getting along but half the time he wanted nothing to do with me. You didn't know better Junior because I don't think you were old enough to know what the fights were about."

"We got married a few weeks after he would've turned 1. Jethro wanted the time to be filled with happy memories of the day. Easter around the corner, family …"

"That's also why I was so mad about things in Camp Pendleton. You were not only happily married but you had a family and you wanted my kid. It was stupid but when you turned down the check that could've paid for so many things and he was sincere in wanting to stay with you I realized something."

"What?"

"I thought you would hate him for being my son but you loved him despite him being my son. You didn't hold that against him."

"No I held that against you. I didn't like the way you were treating him though I didn't put it together that you were Liz's husband until later. We wanted another child to love and I couldn't have any more so we decided to adopt. To make the family bigger and he was the first one who came to us that fit."

"You're a good mom to him and Jethro's a good dad. Better than I could be but I am glad he found a good family and home."

"We are too."

"Tomorrow when I leave I won't bug you guys or come around. I know after giving up my rights …" Shannon looks at Gibbs.

"You can stay in touch if you want. You raised him and we have things from Liz from when he was a baby but not stories from you." Tony turns red.

"Oh God," Shannon laughs and Tony buries his face. "Anything but those." Anthony chuckles,

"They are cute stories Junior and thank you. I would like that." They talk some more mostly about memories of Liz and some things from when Tony was little. Gibbs had memories of Liz someone who he thought of as a sister since they grew up together before either were into boys or girls. Tony was glad to see no one seemed to mind the memories the others have and Anthony even remembered Shannon when she was young and they laughed about that until Tony fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. I wanted to do NaNoWriMo but don't think I'll have time. Too much going on this month and if any of you are doing it I hope you're having fun._

* * *

After Tony came home things changed. He wasn't trying to change but he felt like a foster child again and wish he had stayed in New York. Though he wanted to continue home schooling he was sent to a private school where none of his friends went. Danny said he couldn't talk to him and Scotty made friends at a different school so Tony closed off from making new friends because he was tired of losing them.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Tony? There's a few things we can do."

"I don't want to do anything Mom."

"Tony …"

"I have no friends to come, Nona and Papa won't come here, let's just have a family dinner with just the 4 of us if you want to do something."

"What do you mean you don't have friends? Surely you made some at your school and Scotty …"

"I don't make new friends. I hate switching schools all the time and you wouldn't let me stay home to finish the home schooling so why bother making friends. Some reason Danny says he can't talk to me and Scotty always is busy with his new friends. They cut me out of their lives just proves making friends never works."

"Tony … Danny … his parents are mad at me and your dad. We … I was going to tell you about it when I met you guys in New York but then Liz died and I forgot all about it." Tony was curious about this.

"What happened? I mean not that it matters but it would explain why he can't talk to me."

"They found out who burned down Brighton … it was Bond. He tried to blame you, Scotty and Danny. This was when you were in New York and Scotty was with Brian in California for New Years. They went to spend it with friends after Stillwater."

"Yeah I know about that but Danny wouldn't … how did that get you and dad …?"

"We had proof of you being gone and vouched for Scotty. Danny's parents seem to think Scotty was just a foster kid so we vouched for him and he was guilty. Danny was here and if we couldn't vouch for them then you two couldn't be friends."

"Okay but … Scotty wasn't a foster kid and you don't know about Danny. I mean I don't think he would be that stupid but then again I didn't think Bond would either …"

"He didn't like Brighton because he was going to get kicked out. He was caught cheating and stealing and other stuff he didn't want his parents to find out about so he thought he'd make a bigger issue then his stuff to worry about." Tony shakes his head and Shannon nods. "We didn't think he would do something like this either but it happened."

"Well we can't change it now. I don't want to do anything for my birthday, no one wants to come, I don't have friends and I don't need anything."

"Tell me why Sherry and Gil aren't coming? I thought they planned to come for major things. I mean I know the kids got the chicken pox so they couldn't come for Kelly's but …"

"Mary needs them to watch the twins that weekend because she had things to do before they go to Disneyland over spring break. They're taking the little kids to Disneyland for Spring break and need to get ready."

"I thought you wanted to go see them over Spring Break."

"I did but they don't want me. If they came down for Kelly's birthday and couldn't make it to mine that's fine because at least I would've seen them but they don't want to come around. Mary's having another baby so she needs help with the twins and Craig moved there so they could help with Lacy. I survived 4 other birthdays without them I don't need them around." Shannon didn't know what was going on but she was determined to help Tony.

"What's wrong with Horizon's? It's a good school and more challenging then Brighton for bright kids. They have good food, good classes and you can take more things there."

"I'm the new kid, everyone knows each other there and … I hate starting school in the middle of the year and I especially hating private schools. I'd rather go to a public school with normal kids then a private school like Horizons." Shannon sighs and Tony takes a deep breath. "I know you guys want the best for me but I'm not happy there. It's hard to make friends when you are still smarter than most of the kids, you just moved from New York where you were home schooled and your background is way different. They think I'm a freak."

"Why …?"

"Their dads are lawyers, work in corporations and are bigwigs. You got a full-time job and dad's a marine. They … they don't think I belong there and my habit of not talking to anyone or making friends doesn't help."

"Let's finish the school year and then next year we'll see another school. We just want what's best for you but I know they're trying to rebuild Brighton."

"I thought I was going to join the high school class next year."

"That's also an option but we wanted you to make new friends, have fun and do more stuff than you can do studying at home."

"I guess I got used to being home to study in the morning's and fun in the afternoons. We did parks, museums, fairs, carnivals, we went to the circus one time. Nona and Papa made it fun. These kids take trips to Europe, Thailand, Germany … don't get me started on where they're going for Spring Break. They asked what I was doing and I said nothing so they invited me along. When I said, I couldn't afford to travel around the world they were upset." Shannon sighs,

"I'm sorry we can't give you what they have Tony. We don't want to rely on the Paddington's to fund everything for you."

"I know and I don't mind but it just made things worse. I know if I asked Nona they would send me the money but I don't want to go. That's no fun going with a bunch of kids you barely know and who are thinking about what car their parents are getting them for their 16th birthday when they're barely 13."

"Well that one we might light them pay for." Tony smiles,

"They won't be around by them. If they can't try now after all the promises, then I don't want them around then."

"Okay, I understand. I know it's not the same but your dad and I were talking about going to Stillwater for Spring Break. You get two weeks and one you share with Kelly. We go there, spend the week together and have fun. Then you can stay with Jack for the other week."

"Really? I would love that. Would he mind?"

"He wants you for the two weeks. I was telling your dad when Kelly heard and wants to go too. Your dad might be able to stay the whole week but they still want to go camping." Tony cheers up a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything for your birthday? What about presents?"

"Can I be honest?" Shannon nods wondering what was going on. "I don't want anything like I said but maybe the four of us going out to eat. I don't want your parents or even Grandpa here. I can see Grandpa over spring break but I don't want the hoopla or even presents this year." Joann and Mac came for Kelly's birthday and Tony tried to be polite but things didn't go well. They promised to come back with his birthday but Tony didn't want to see them at all much less for his birthday.

"Are you sure? Kelly already went shopping for you and I've gotten a few things."

"That's fine but you asked what I wanted and I don't want anything. Nona said they would send me money for a gift but I don't want that. I'd rather throw the money away then spend it." They didn't hear Gibbs come in.

"What's this about throwing away money?"

"Tony doesn't want money that Sherry promised him for his birthday. They can't make it for his birthday or Spring Break."

"Save it then or find someone who could use it. There's always someone who could use money or need things."

"I like that idea better." Gibbs smiles,

"I have the next four days free so I thought of something." Shannon got up to start dinner.

"What's that Jethro?"

"We haven't gone on that camping trip yet. Weather's supposed to be good this weekend we leave tonight, head out tomorrow and come back Monday. What do you think Tony?" Tony looks at Shannon who wanted to protest.

"Maybe we can go over spring break. I have school and …"

"No, it's a great idea Tony. You've been studying too hard and need a break. I know you're taking harder classes now and doing good so missing a couple of classes won't hurt you." Gibbs was surprised by this as he thought he would have to convince Shannon not Tony."

"What about Grandpa?"

"Go on, call him and tell him we're going for the weekend. See what he says." Tony did want to get away for a couple of days so he went to the phone.

"Stillwater General Store, this is Jackson."

"Hey Grandpa,"

"Tony, how's my favorite Grandson?"

"How many grandsons do you have Grandpa?" Gibbs and Shannon chuckle with Jackson.

"Just you but I'm still glad to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay studying hard in school."

"That's good, is everything okay? Kind of odd for you to call me in the middle of the week this early."

"Everything's fine Grandpa. Dad has the next four days off and we were thinking about driving down there to see you."

"Well that's great. Are the girls coming with you?" Shannon heard Jackson's question and shakes her head.

"No, just me and dad."

"Well then tell him to pack his gear and we'll take that camping trip. It's good weather and I thought about going alone this weekend so we have someone to cover the store."

"Grandpa says to pack your gear and we can go camping this weekend dad."

"Tell him I'm on it and we'll see him in the morning." Tony was through his cold weather stuff while Shannon went to get Kelly from her friends and get groceries for them. Jackson had camping gear they just had to bring warm clothes and drinks for the trip. Jackson would provide the meat and anything else. Kelly was disappointed in not going to Stillwater but understood she couldn't always go with them. Tony was just glad they were getting away for the weekend and it his was his idea of a perfect trip.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning when they were packing up the truck to go Gibbs remembered Scotty was supposed to stay with them that weekend. Gibbs had decided to sleep all night so he wouldn't drive tired but it was still early in the morning when they were going to leave. After a quick call and discussion with Brian and Jackson they went to pick up Scotty on the way out of Arlington.

"Are you sure Jackson has enough camping equipment for Scotty?"

"Yes, I called him and he's happy to have any of Tony's friends join us and the fact that he likes Scotty is even better. We have enough camping equipment there to take all of us and you too." Brian smiles as Scotty comes out with his backpack.

"I wish I could go but this cold weather is going to hurt enough without trying to hike at the same time. Do you have your inhaler Scotty?"

"Yeah it's in my case here in my pack." Brian looks at him and Scotty pulls it out to show him. Gibbs turns to Tony.

"Did you bring your meds?"

"No, I was hoping to go without them but now I'm thinking I'm going to need the ones for my arm." Tony didn't know Scotty needed an inhaler but he didn't want to make him feel awkward.

"We should grab both just in case. Better safe than sorry especially in the middle of nowhere." They head back to the house and Shannon frowns.

"Really Tony?"

"I don't need the epi pen all the time and my arm hasn't hurt since I was in New York. I didn't think it would be this cold."

"Why does your arm hurt?"

"I broke it in August and this cold is making it ache. I should've brought both and I know that." Shannon smiles,

"You were excited about getting a weekend away but I'm glad you came back for it." Later when they stop to eat breakfast Tony was picky about what he got and Scotty noticed. He didn't want to seem nosy since Gibbs didn't think anything about it but he noticed Tony didn't get his usual fruit topped pancakes.

"So … what happened that you stopped eating the fruit pancakes?" Tony wondered when Scotty would ask.

"I'm allergic to most berries and seafood so it's better that I stay away from them all together. The place by the house uses fresh fruit and is consistent about food allergies but most people don't believe in berry allergies so they aren't so tenacious about being careful."

"Yeah I have to stay away from shellfish another trigger for me. I developed asthma after everything with mom and it got worse this winter."

"That's why you have an inhaler?"

"Yeah and that's where I go on Saturday's. Dad put me in a group with other kids with food and health issues to hang out. They eat bland diets, do nothing strenuous, we sit around and do math problems for fun." Gibbs snorts.

"That sounds like a ton of fun." Scotty chuckles,

"Most of them have serious allergies and stuff and when the weather warms up I can try going back to normal. I'm just surprised dad's letting me go off this weekend."

"I think he trusts me and we're not going to be too far from Stillwater we can't take you back if there's an emergency. That's why we go camping there because usually Shannon and Kelly go or they know who to call that can come out to us."

"It sounds like fun and I've always wanted to go camping but dad's not really the type." Later when they were in Stillwater and Scotty could tell someone was at the Paddington's but Tony didn't even seem to want to look. "Is everything okay with you and Elizabeth? You haven't mentioned her and someone's at their house but you won't even look over there."

"Mama died at the end of February and that's when I went back home. It hit hard and fast so … well it wasn't expected so fast. Nona and Papa don't want to spend time with me so there's no sense in even paying them any attention."

"Anthony Gibbs, what did you just say?"

"It's true Grandpa. They won't want to come see me. I was supposed to go there for Spring Break but Nona told me they're taking the little kids to Disneyland and they can't come see me so …"

"They love you."

"Yeah they just don't want to see me. It's fine, it's not like they haven't walked out of my life before."

"Tony …"

"Dad, just drop it." Later when they leave Gibbs and Jackson were in the truck while Tony and Scotty rode in the back.

"Why did you say to drop it? You can't believe they don't want anything to do with Tony, do you?"

"They were invited for Kelly's birthday but they had to stay behind because the twins and Lacy had the chicken pox though they all have parents. They won't come to Tony's birthday because Mary wants them to babysit while she shops for stuff for them to take the little kids to Disneyland. Then they're all going to Disneyland but not one word about seeing Tony."

"I don't believe that. Surely they wouldn't leave him out and tell him they're just taking the others."

"I don't know I didn't think so either but they haven't talked to me or Shannon and I know Tony hasn't talked to them since Kelly's birthday. Tony wants nothing to do with them going as so far just throwing away any money they send him for his birthday. He could use the money for so many things but would rather literally throw it away then use it." Jackson sighs,

"I figured they didn't go because they didn't want to invade your family but they are still family."

"We know and that's why they were invited. They treat Kelly like family but they sent a birthday card and check. She said to save it she wants Tony to use it to get something for himself."

"You're not going to let him throw the money, away are you?"

"No, we said he should look to donate it to someone instead. A family or someone in need so it still does good. He doesn't even want to celebrate his birthday." Later when they start to make came Jackson sends Tony and Scotty with a bucket and ax for wood. He figured it would give them a chance to talk and a chance to goof off. They didn't need much to start but they both had whistles and flashlights in case they were needed.

"This might end up being fun."

"I told you it was fun last year."

"I know but this is your family thing. I didn't want to be the extra wheel but I needed the break from school as well. I can't do PE or sports because of my asthma so they think I'm a freak. Dad says I don't have to go to the group if I take it easy even with you."

"That's easy I'm still doing models until the weather warms up. I'm going to join this team where they hike and bike rides on the weekend but we need the snow to clear first."

"That sounds like fun. Is it at your school?"

"No, the boys and girls club. Kelly takes dance there twice a week the Fielding's are paying for and I go sometimes just to hang out. I hate the kids at my school."

"Why? I hear that it's a good school."

"It is but they want to put me in high school and college classes. I don't want to go that far ahead. I'm in band again but that's boring because the teacher focuses on the marching band for competitions and I can't march and play at the same time."

"That would be funny to watch."

"Not when you either look at the music or where you're going. I tried but I don't have time to memorize the music so it's a no go. Then they're taking trips to Europe or France some are off to Spain or Italy with their families. I plan to stay home or go to Grandpa's for my spring break. They treat me like I'm there on scholarship when the trust is paying for my tuition."

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"Mom says if it's a school trip they could ask the Paddington's for help but they're going with their families."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but next year I might go back to Brighton for the high school program. It's early but at least there I had friends."

"They tell you what happened with Bond?"

"Yeah, Danny won't talk to me and I haven't talked to Mudd since November. My Uncle told his dad that if he didn't keep a reign on Mudd his dad's hours would be cut and he already lost money just from being made a regular worker. He used to take the workers hours and charge them if they wanted to take a break. They had to clock out but couldn't take a break. He wanted top product output or something like that."

"Well no wonder Mudd is so mad all the time." They laugh and then hear someone crying.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know it sounds like a baby." Near the water they find a small girl sitting in the wet leaves crying. "Hi sweetie."

"I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Okay, can you walk?" Scotty gives Tony a look. "What? We can't leave her here in the middle of the woods."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Take her back to dad and Grandpa surely they know what to do." Scotty rolls his eyes but the little girl holds her hands up to Tony. "What's your name?"

"Sarah, I lost my mommy and daddy."

"It's okay we're going to go find my daddy and grandpa okay? They'll help find your mommy and daddy." Scotty helps put Sarah on Tony's back and they head back through the woods only stopping long enough to get wood that Sarah wanted to help with after a while.

"This is fun but don't you think someone's missing her by now? I mean … we've been out here for a long time already." Tony nods,

"Sarah, would you like to blow a whistle?" Sarah had fun blowing the whistle as loud as she could and Gibbs and Jackson who were talking to her parents who were searching for her heard them.

"That's my son and his friend. I hope they're okay." Gibbs takes off while Jackson stays behind and finds Sarah giggling while Tony tries to take the whistle back after she blew it in his ear.

"I sorry,"

"It's okay I just may never hear out of this ear again." Sarah giggles again as Gibbs reaches them. "Hey dad we found Sarah lost in the woods. It's taking us a while to get back walking with her so …"

"Well it's good you blew the whistle because her mommy and daddy are waiting at camp."

"You found my mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, they're worried about you. Let's go see them." Gibbs carries Sarah and the bucket of wood knowing they would go faster that way and Sarah was excited to see her parents. They were upset and thrilled to see her and couldn't stop thanking Tony and Scotty though all they did was find her and bring her out of the woods. Tony and Scotty were exhausted forgetting how much work little kids were and fell asleep fast that night.


	38. Chapter 38

Friday night Sherry was making dinner when someone rang the doorbell. Lacy, Jason and Mandy ran to answer it since they knew everyone in town and Mandy came running back excited.

"Nona, it's Scotty's mommy and she's got two babies with her. Come see, they're cute." Sherry chuckles,

"Honey, Scotty's Mommy went to Heaven like Aunt Liz. She couldn't bring two babies."

"But …" Sherry sighs but goes into the living room where Tammy was standing there with a stroller.

"Tammy!"

"Hi, sorry for showing up like this. I tried going over to Jackson's but he's not home. I didn't have his number to call first and I saw your light on. I hope it's okay that I came over." Sherry was too shocked to say anything. "Are you okay?"

"Scotty lives in Arlington with Brian after him, Shannon and Jethro were told you died in September." Tammy pales and sits down on the couch where Lacy and Mandy fuss over the babies.

"Repeat what you just told me."

"Scotty, Shannon and Jethro were told you died in September and he went to live with them in Arlington in November. Now he's living with Brian near them so they can help with him." Tammy shakes her head and Sherry nods.

"I was hospitalized … I got sick when I was pregnant and they advised me to let social services take him in until I got on my feet again. I couldn't remember Shannon's number but I told them about their old case worker … I was sick for three months and then they told me Scotty was adopted. They said that he was wanted by a loving family."

"He was … they wanted to care for him. Brian was injured and couldn't take him right away. They just moved in together in January."

"I don't know how … I used my money to get here. I didn't know how to find them but I knew how to find Jackson."

"Let me get the kids some dinner and then I'll call Shannon. I'm sure they'll bring Brian and Scotty. I know Jackson and Jethro went shopping. I thought Tony was supposed to go but I haven't seen him." When the kids were eating so did Gilbert and Tammy who was nervous but the twins were sleeping and she was starving.

"Sherry, I was just thinking about calling you."

"I need to talk to you about something first."

"Well it's going to have to wait. I tried to be nice and let Tony handle it but I can't do that."

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Jackson said they were going camping but he never stopped by. Why didn't they say something if Tony's hurt?"

"Because you hurt him."

"Me? What did I do? What are you talking about?"

"He's wanted nothing to do but see you and Gilbert but you keep avoiding him. We promised you could keep in touch with him but if you're going to hurt him I can't let you."

"I planned to go down this weekend until Jackson told me they were going camping. Then he never came so …"

"No, he went and why this weekend? He wanted to see you for his birthday next weekend. Why not tell him you were coming this weekend instead if you couldn't make it next weekend."

"He … his birthday is tomorrow."

"No … we were told his birthday was next weekend." Sherry was surprised. "Tony never said it was different."

"You gave birth to him and you don't know when he was born?"

"He was born March 12 I figured Anthony and Elizabeth changed the date."

"Shannon I have it written down as tomorrow the 20th. I figured he was having a party next week so we were going down there to take him out to dinner for his birthday tomorrow until Jackson said he was going camping. We took the kids this weekend so we could go next weekend."

"Well …" Shannon was stunned by the wrong birthday but what Sherry said made sense. Sherry worried about how Tony was feeling and Tammy was confused by the whole conversation. "Okay, we have to deal with that later and find out his whole birthday thing. I didn't mean to get mad but he was upset that you didn't want to come."

"We did but we've always celebrated his birthday on the 20th. Liz always celebrated even if she wasn't with him."

"Someone, somewhere messed up." Sherry spots the others staring at her on the phone and remembered why she called.

"Sorry about that. I did have a reason to call you. Are you still in touch with Brian and Scotty?"

"Yes, Brian has the weekend free because Scotty went with Jethro and Jackson camping. Him and Tony weren't talking but we thought maybe if they were away from school and stuff they could relax and be friends still. Did something happen?"

"Yeah … I don't know how to say this."

"What happened? Did you hear something from them?"

"The guys, no. I found someone who is trying to find you that knows them."

"Okay … who is it and how did you find them in New York."

"We're in Stillwater and they came looking for Jackson. Here I'll let you talk to them." Tammy takes a deep breath.

"Hi Shannon,"

"Tammy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How … what …?" Shannon sat in a kitchen chair wondering if she was hearing things.

"It's a very long story but I was told Scotty was adopted. I signed for Social Services to keep him while I was in the hospital and I wanted to be with friends so I came to find out how to reach you. I don't …"

"Did they tell you Scotty's here? We got him from California and he's living with Brian. Scotty went camping with the guys but …"

"Sherry was just telling me and it feels like a dream. I have no money to get there but …"

"Ask Sherry for the key to Jack's house and I know Jack won't mind if you stay there. I'll get Brian and Kelly and go there. He'll want to see you and we can be there when the boys get back from the trip."

"Sherry said he was hurt."

"Yes but he's getting better. We'll figure it out but we'll be there early in the morning so don't freak if you hear anyone come in. You can sleep in the guest room and use my clothes to change."

"Thank you Shannon." When they hung up Sherry started making calls and got Tammy a playpen to put the kids to sleep in and helped her get them over to Jackson's.

"Here's my number, if you need anything during the night call. Even if it's a hand feeding them. What are their names?"

"This one is Kai and that's Gracie. Kai is after my Grandfather and Gracie is after Brian's grandmother. Both special people to us and it's what we wanted. I finally tried to bring them home because they sleep through the night and I thought at the very least I could get a job here."

"Well apparently, there's been a miscommunication but they will be happy to see you." The next morning when Kai woke up Tammy woke up fast since Grace usually woke up first. She found Shannon rocking Grace.

"Morning, sorry I couldn't resist when I heard her fussing."

"Thank you, I worried when Kai woke up because she always wakes up first to eat.

"Brian's over having a cup of coffee at the Paddington's house. Sherry took all 4 kids shopping for baby stuff but didn't say anything yet because Brian already took his sleeping pills so he didn't understand what I was saying last night."

"I want to see him. They told me he was MIA and presumed dead."

"They told Scotty the same thing so he didn't say anything until his birthday because they told him you were dead and he just wanted Brian to come home safe. Brian was living at a half-way house for veterans so he could get rehab. He couldn't even get custody of Scotty but gave it to me and Jethro."

"I signed it that way because what if something happened to Brian. I knew you would take him in. We did and made him feel like family. Should I go get him?" Tammy nods standing up and taking Kai.

"I want to see him." They head downstairs when the front door opens.

"Shannon, are you here?"

"Hey Brian, how was the coffee?

"It was fine. Can you repeat what you told me last night? I thought we were coming because of Scotty but Gil said it was something else. He said the girls went shopping for baby stuff for me but unless I forgot something that is not mine." Shannon was still carrying Grace though she didn't know her name yet.

"Brian sit down for a minute."

"Shannon,"

"Brian I'm not sure of everything but this is your daughter." Brian sat down quickly but then looks around. Tammy comes down the stairs.

"And this is your son." Brian stares at her but takes Grace from Shannon. "That's Grace Noelle and this is Kai Jacob." Shannon goes outside as she hears the kids arrive back.

"Where are the babies? Nona said you would have the babies we bought all this stuff for when we got back."

"Hold on honey Brian's inside meeting his son and daughter." Kelly was confused. "Tammy didn't die. She has twins though and they're meeting their daddy for the first time." It took a bit for Tammy to come outside and the kids were anxious to show her everything they bought for the babies. Sherry insisted they didn't have to pay them back for anything.

"You can come back in. Brian's just holding them staring at them." They head inside and Kelly fawned over the babies thrilled when she got to hold them both while Mandy and Jason wanted Tammy to open their gifts.

"This one's mine." Tammy smiles opening a bag full of dresses and bows for the hair. Jason frowns showing her another bag.

"Nona said there was a boy too so I got this for the boy." Jason's bag had boy clothes and a soft ball and mittens shaped like gloves and tiny plastic bat. "Nona said that we don't know what hand he uses yet so he can have them on both hands."

"Thank you Jason, thank you Mandy I love them and I'll take pictures when they wear the clothes so you can see them." Kelly smiles,

"Can you give Tammy one of the bags with my stuff and my mommy hers? I got something for Scotty and Tony." They had matching I'm the big brother shirts. "Me and Lacy have some that say we're the little sister." Shannon smiles,

"That's great and I know Tony will like them." Lacy hands Tammy her bag.

"This is mine." Tammy found little shirts that said I'm the little brother and little sister on them.

"That's precious. Thank you Lacy we'll definitely have to get pictures with all of them together now." Brian was looking through the bags of supplies and other stuff.

"How are we getting this back to the apartment?" Shannon smiles,

"Jethro brought his truck and we'll get you there. It's probably parked in the garage or they took it and Jackson's is in there." Later it starts to rain and Jackson pulls up by dinnertime. He was surprised to see the lights on but Kelly runs out so they know who was there. Tammy was getting worried about seeing Scotty but they assured her that he would be happy to see her and the babies.


	39. Chapter 39

When the rain started Tony's, arm started hurting and Gibbs and Jackson knew he got loopy on the pain pills then Scotty started getting wheezy so they headed back. It wasn't as much fun camping when there was rain anyway and Jackson promised they'd go again. Scotty was kind of glad they were going back but didn't want to say anything. They were piled in the truck when they pull up to the house.

"I wonder if it's not Sherry to start the heaters. She would know we wouldn't keep you out in the cold and rain Tony."

"I don't get bad on them." Gibbs gives him a look and Tony laughs. "I thought there was music and Kelly had fun."

"What did you do?"

"He started dancing with Kelly all around the living room except there wasn't any music except what he was hearing." Scotty laughs and they pile out of the truck as Kelly comes running outside. Gibbs picks her up to give her a hug. "Hey Kel, what are you guys doing here?" Kelly grins.

"Mommy wants to talk to Scotty first." Scotty was shocked and Kelly grins. "Your dad's in there too." Scotty didn't know what to think and thought something was wrong but Tammy opened the door eager to see him.

"Scotty …"

"Mom?" Scotty looks at them wondering if he was seeing things and Kelly grins.

"It's really her." Scotty ran to Tammy hugging her as he starts crying. Shannon and Brian were holding the babies knowing Scotty needed Tammy as much he needed her. Jackson, Gibbs and Tony unload the truck into the garage to give them time.

"Dad, I'm going over to Nona's house to say hi and see if Lacy's there. I saw one little head pass the window and I want to see her."

"Okay see you in a bit." Tony went over and Sherry was surprised to see him.

"Tony, this is a surprise. We didn't expect you home until at least tomorrow. Come in, Lacy, Jason and Mandy just sat down to eat."

"Thanks, I wanted to see Lacy. I didn't know if they came this weekend but I saw a little head passing the window as we unloaded the truck. We just got back because of the rain and found Tammy's alive."

"Did Scotty see her?"

"Yeah and they need some time so I popped over here." They got to the kitchen and Jason opens his mouth to say something but Tony put his finger to his lips then covers Lacy's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Tony!" Lacy jumps in his arms hugging him tight as the phone rings and Sherry gets it. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Your mom wants to know if you're eating here or there so they can save you a plate." Jason, Mandy and Lacy answer.

"Here," Tony laughs,

"I guess here it is. Tell her I'll be back after the little ones are in bed." Sherry chuckles and says some stuff Tony doesn't understand but he hugs Jason and Mandy before sitting down. "You guys are getting so big. Is Nona feeding you guys bunch of vegetables and fruits?"

"Uh huh and I even tried spinach and you're right it was good." Tony smiles,

"That's great Lacy, I'm glad you liked it." Lacy had a problem with green vegetables but they were slowly trying to get her to try them.

"I got her to eat them the same way you did. Instead of the cream sauce I used regular cheese and she loved it."

"Oh I bet that was good." After dinner, they got Tony to color with them when Tammy and Scotty came over to see Tony. "Uh … what are those?" The little kids giggle.

"That's a baby silly and there's two of them."

"I see that … where did they come from." Sherry comes out with hot chocolate.

"Tony, do you need the talk again?" Tammy chuckles,

"It's a long story but his is Kai and Scotty has grace." Tammy gave Kai to Tony who saw Scotty holding Grace protectively and they sat with the little ones trying to make the babies laugh but Lacy pouted running upstairs at one point. "Is she okay?"

"She misses Tony and just got him to color with her. She likes the babies but I think she's jealous that Tony's spending time with them."

"Oh I'm sorry. I knew Tony saw me but Scotty wanted to show off the babies." Tony smiles,

"I'll talk to her and thank you for bringing them over. It's a surprise but a nice one." When they leave, Tony went to find Lacy upstairs crying in her room. "Lacy, are you okay?"

"No, you love those babies more than me."

"What? I do not love them more than me."

"You don't play with me like that." Tony hugs her.

"You're not that little. I missed out on seeing you when you were just a baby but everyone fusses over new babies." This didn't help and Tony sighs. "Lacy, I love you and Kelly the same. You are my sisters and I can never love anyone more than I love the two of you."

"What if you have a baby?"

"Well that won't be for a long time and it'll be different. Do you love Jason and Mandy? What about Nona and Papa?"

"Yeah …"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah but that's different."

"That's how love is. You can love everyone differently and it's still loving them. I don't even know the babies so I don't know if I love them." Lacy thinks about this and Tony smiles. "I have a surprise for you at my Grandpa's house. Do you want to come see it?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, get your jacket on and we'll go over." Shannon fusses over Lacy while Tony gets her surprise from his bag. He brought it just in case they saw them or would leave it there so he wouldn't forget it. "Here you go Lacy." He hands her a gold locket with Elizabeth's picture in it.

"Thank you Tony I love it." Tony hugs her and she convinces him to stay the night with her. Since the babies were going to be there Tony agreed and after she was asleep he was restless.

"How are you doing Tony?"

"It's been a long day and my arms hurting. I get loopy on the pain pills so I haven't taken one."

"Can we talk?" Tony sighs but they sit at the table with hot chocolate. "Tony, as long as I remember your birthday's been March 20th. I wrote it down the day Liz and Anthony brought you home from the hospital and we celebrated it that say every year even when you weren't with us."

"I thought that but … then on all my paperwork and Anthony insisted it was the 27th so that's when we celebrate it."

"Shannon told me that. Tammy showed up here yesterday looking for Jackson because she didn't know how to reach your family. When I called your mom because you boys were off camping she gave me an earful about not going to see you for your birthday."

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"No, we do. When you invited us for next weekend we figured that's when you were having your party but we already made plans. We were going to go down to Arlington to see you this weekend though because it would be your birthday and take you to dinner and give you your present. Then Jackson said you were going camping so we switched weekends with the kids so we could go next weekend."

"You don't need to do that and I don't need anything. I …"

"Well I already told Shannon what it was and she thinks it's a good idea and something you'll like. I told you we're going to Disneyland for Spring Break."

"Yeah and I was supposed to go see you guys."

"Well who said you couldn't come with us to Disneyland? The trip was part of the Spring Break with you, Kelly and the other kids."

"Kelly's going too?"

"Yes, I cleared it with Shannon and she agreed if you're going. She trusts us but she's worried Kelly won't listen to us and she does to you."

"That sounds like fun."

"That's one week and the second week we were coming back here just to enjoy the nice weather. I'm still home schooling Lacy this year so that should go easy."

"We have a two week break too. I would like to go to Disneyland though with the little kids. It's fun to see their reaction to things."

"Yeah they miss you a lot too. Lacy especially but Craig's not really around."

"She can call me if she wants to talk. I'm home by 330 or so and I want to join a sport but I'll let you know when I'll be home."

"She would like that." The next day Tony took Lacy to the cemetery to Elizabeth's grave and spent the day with her. She wanted to go to Arlington with Sherry and Gilbert so Kelly invited her to stay with them in her room making Lacy happy. When it was time to go home Gibbs drove all the supplies including a crib and rocking chair with Scotty and Tony while Shannon took Tammy, Brian, and Kelly.

"How did the night go with the babies?"

"They sleep through the night so they kept Kai between them in the bed and I slept with Grace in your room. She slept in the playpen but I wanted to sleep with one of them. I can't believe how cute they are."

"They are cute. Lacy thought I would love them more than her." Gibbs laughs,

"What did you tell her?"

"That I could never love anyone more than I love her and Kelly. That Scotty loves the babies one way and I couldn't love them like that. I pointed out she loves Jason, Mandy, Nona and Papa differently and that's how I love her."

"Sherry said Lacy misses you and wants to see you more often."

"I told Nona she can call me when she misses me. I miss her too." Later after finding out that Tammy and the babies couldn't stay more than a few days at Brian's apartment they spend Monday moving things around. Tony's old room used to be a nursery so they switched things around to put the twins in there with Brian and Tammy in the master bedroom. Then Shannon and Gibbs in the guest room and Scotty moved back into the basement.

"I promise not to get into your things again."

"I stopped working on the models when I went to New York. Danny competed instead but the next round the guys were more professional. Besides this time there's more light down here and I got a regular bed since the waterbed kept freezing down here and I couldn't sleep on it. So now we moved it to make more space."

"It looks more open down here now." Tony knew Scotty was still worried about sharing the room but Tony thought they would be okay for now. They found a spot for all their things with the smaller bed and Tony knew Kelly was happy to have the babies living there. Now Shannon wanted Tony to think of something to do for his birthday though he didn't know what he wanted to do.


	40. Chapter 40

On Friday Sherry, Gilbert and Lacy got to Arlington by lunchtime thinking Tony was going to be home from school. Shannon was glad to see them but they were talking about something that came up that day. Tony and Scotty signed up for a program before Christmas and were accepted but they didn't get the full scholarships Gibbs, Shannon and Brian hoped for. Kelly was home so she knew of the chance but Tony and Scotty were still at school.

"Hey I hope we're not too early. We thought it would take it longer to get her and wanted to get here before Tony got home from school."

"It's fine come in. We were just talking about the boys and Stanford."

"Stanford? Is it a new prep school?"

"No, Stanford University. Tony didn't tell you about the program to attend there for six months?"

"No, is he going?"

"Well that's where the problem is. Kelly, Lacy's here." Kelly came downstairs and then took Lacy upstairs while Sherry and Gilbert join the others.

"What's the problem? I didn't think the boys were ready for college yet."

"It's not the full college thank goodness but close enough. They'll get to explore college life, take advance classes and live on campus for six months."

"Okay, so what … did they want to go?"

"Yes, but they applied for scholarships and they both got partial scholarships that covers a lot but not everything they'll need. We were just talking about Ham and if he might want to help the boys out." Gibbs nods,

"He told us that he'll always cover anything Tony wants but I don't think Tony will go if Scotty doesn't go."

"Well how much is it? What does the scholarship cover?" Gilbert was willing to pay for both boys but they wanted more details.

"It covers the program, dorm fees, class fees, books and the basic meal program. Extras it doesn't cover is the travel costs, if they go anywhere, food off campus or if they want to eat somewhere other than the dorms. Things they need for school and all that nonsense. We'd have to submit everything Monday and they will leave the Monday after that."

"So, say $3000 for the two of them times 6 months is $18,000 or make it an even $20,000 for the two of them. That should cover any expenses they might have and leave some spending money." Sherry looks at Gilbert who nods while Tammy, Brian, Shannon and Gibbs stare at them. "What's wrong?"

"You will give the boys … both $20,000 to go away for 6 months?"

"It's a good opportunity. I doubt they'll spend all of that but it should be there in case they want it. I mean they're not going to be studying all the time, right?" Tammy's the first to find her voice.

"But for 6 months? I was thinking a couple of hundred a month would be more than enough for Scotty though I didn't think …"

"Ham's a good guy and Linda was Liz's best friend in college but they think practical. If we're going to send Tony off we want him to have a good time and Shannon, you're right he won't go if Scotty can't go. If they are serious about going, then we'll pay for this so they can go. Tony's very smart and will have a good experience there. Scotty I heard was in the same program so I assume he's smart as well and he'll have fun too."

"Thank you … we appreciate it more than …"

"You're welcome and don't worry about it." Gibbs picks up Tony to grab some groceries for a cookout that night and to tell him about the offer. Tony had heard about the scholarship and thought he could use his trust for anything else that came up.

"Dad, did you hear about the program? I got in and they'll cover some of the costs for me to go."

"I heard and that's great. We've been talking about it all day."

"Why? Did Scotty not get in or something? If he didn't then I don't …"

"He got in but we've been trying to figure out how to afford everything. Then Sherry and Gilbert came early and are going to help out."

"They'll help out Scotty to go? I mean I have my trust for things that it doesn't cover but …"

"They offered to fund anything and everything the two of you will need for the 6 months including flying all of us out there next weekend to get you settled in." Tony was shocked.

"Are you serious? What did Tammy and Brian say?"

"They promise to try and make it up to them but they want Scotty to have the same chances. We were going to talk to Ham because you have your trust and we'd try to help you but they want to cover all of it."

"Does Scotty know yet?"

"Your mom and Tammy went to go pick him up and we're going to talk some more tonight about it. We just want to make sure this is something you guys really want to do. It's a lot of money and a once in a lifetime opportunity but if you want to then we'll support you."

"I don't know if Scotty does still but I do either way. I know it's a long time and it's all the way in California but …"

"Tony, you're bright and this is a great opportunity. We'll write to you, I'm sure your mom and Kelly will send you stuff and the Paddington's will go see you." Tony thought about this but wasn't terribly surprised when Scotty didn't want to go after all. When they were going to bed that night, he explained to Tony.

"When it was offered, I thought it would get me out of everyone's hair. I hoped for the full scholarship so dad wouldn't have to worry but now mom's back and the babies …"

"If you want to stay here I don't blame you Scotty. I wouldn't go if you couldn't pay your way and wanted to go but if you just don't want to then I understand too. I would want to stay here if I found out I had a baby brother or sister much less two." Scotty smiles,

"I thought it would be fun but I can't see taking off like that."

"I'm used to going off for boarding school but this is college. Fast and unexpected but …"

"I hope you have fun."

"So, do I." Most of the weekend was discussed about the college program and everyone but Joann and Mac thought it was a good idea.

"Mom, it's a good experience for him. It's for gifted students, don't you think he should try it at least?'

"It's a good program it's just him being so far. I know we haven't given you a fair shot about things Tony and there's a story behind that but it's the thought of a 13-year-old being so far from home."

"Anthony sent me to the UK and other places further for boarding school, this is going to be different."

"Well if you're sure."

"I want to learn more stuff Gram and it's only 6 months. I'll be back in October." Later after most everyone either went to the hotel or to bed Joann and Mac asked to talk to Gibbs, Shannon, Tony and Anthony.

"We brought you a gift Tony, we just didn't want to give it to you in front of the others because of the story behind it."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Open it and see if you still feel the same." Curious Tony opens the package to find his old sock monkey on top. Flipping it over Tony found it still had the mud stain on the back though it was washed it was still dark and the sewn leg.

"Where did you find Rascal?" Tony was truly shocked and showed Anthony who was just as shocked. "How did you find Rascal?"

"You left him in our car during a visit to Stillwater when we went to visit Shannon and Kelly. Jethro was deployed and Kelly was a baby but we took them, Liz and you shopping and you left him in the car."

"I don't …" Mac smiles,

"Look at the other part of the gift." There was also a photo album in the box filled with all sorts of pictures of Tony with Liz, Jackson, Shannon, Mac and Joann when Tony was little and Rascal was in most of them.

"I remember … I never realized it was the two of you. I kind of remember Mom and Dad but …"

"We didn't know it was you either. Either as Anthony's son though we knew you were adopted or as Shannon's child. Shannon when you were with Anthony we know he was married."

"That marriage was over and I was traveling for business when I met her. Regina hated me after our son died and … I just couldn't make anything right by her. I wouldn't cheat on Shannon or hurt her."

"We found out you were married then you were supposed to marry Liz. We always thought of her as that woman. When you left and Shannon found out she was pregnant we would've welcomed you into the family but you were set to marry her."

"That was arranged by my parents not me. I think they would've been happy if I settled down with someone I loved. They were disappointed in how Liz and I were with each other."

"We just saw her as that other woman. Then we didn't believe you could be a good mom Shannon. It's hard when you have two parents and you were still young but we'll always regret what happened." Shannon doesn't say anything. "When we moved, we found the pictures and realized why Tony always seemed so familiar to us. Why there was something about him but Shannon thought her son was dead and we didn't know what to tell her."

"I still mourned my child. I buried some random baby's ashes in Stillwater where there's a grave for him. Jethro helped me to get a tree planted in his memory."

"Shannon, if you stayed a single mom where would you be right now? Do you think the two of you would be happily married? What about Kelly? Would you have met Jethro at all?"

"Most likely no and maybe I would've given him up for adoption but that should've been my decision. I'm just angry that decision was taken away from me."

"I know and we did not know that Anthony and Liz adopted him. We wanted nothing to do with either of them because we saw it as he left you for that woman. She was always that woman."

"Mama was a good person. She loved me, wanted me and until I was 10 I never suspected I was adopted. I found out by snooping but … someone told me if they didn't tell me then they must really have wanted me."

"We did Junior. Liz loved you with all her heart."

"I know." Joann nods,

"So, do we. We met her on several occasions and she was sweet and loving. She loved you and claimed to love Anthony though he never came to town."

"Only time I did was the weekend Shannon and Jethro got married. I saw she was happy and didn't want to interrupt that so I left again."

"She was a good woman and I know that now. I'm sorry for the trouble we gave you it was not your fault."

"This makes up for it" Tony thought it sounded weird but he loved Rascal and was glad that he got it back. It was something he had fond memories of and brought back a lot of memories of spending time in Stillwater when he was little and of Joann and Mac as well.


	41. Chapter 41

Monday morning Gilbert, Gibbs, Shannon, Tammy and Brian took Tony and Scotty who changed his mind to register for the college program. They found though it was with Stanford most it didn't take place on the university campus but a smaller private school. Tony preferred that because he visited Stanford before and it was huge. There they found several kids they knew from Brighton were also accepted including Danny and Mudd.

"What do you mean all the dorms are booked up? How can you accept more kids then the rooms available? Can't some of them double up?"

"They're already 5 to a dorm, there's no way anymore can fit into one. First come first serve and some parents are paying for the private dorms which are bigger and only hold 4. That's the only options that we have left."

"How can they have paid already?"

"They paid for their students to get in instead of by scholarship. Now if you pay for the private dorm your son can have his choice of roommates and …"

"Forget that the program promised him a room. They said we didn't have to pay for anything but the plane ticket out there for him." Mudd was turning red while his mom was just as angry.

"Isn't that your friend Mudd?" Mudd and his parents look over.

"We're not friends anymore Papa." Mudd's dad laughs,

"Too bad boys, they ran out of rooms. Looks like you won't be making it to the program either." Gilbert smiles,

"Well Lucky for Tony and Scotty I came along to rent them a private room. Gilbert Paddington Tony's grandpa. I want to make sure they have everything they need when they go so I came along for anything that might need to be paid for up front."

"Well …" Gibbs saw where Mudd's dad's mind was.

"It's just for Tony and Scotty. You have too much influence and I don't think the boys want to put up with that nonsense."

"He's the only one going to California. He has a scholarship so he's no trouble he just needs a room to stay in." Tony looks at Scotty who shrugs.

"I don't know him so …" Mudd knew Scotty did know him as Mudd was mean to him when he first started Brighton.

"Fine … we were friends for a while." Shannon who found Danny and his mom were in the same situation.

"Wait a minute, Danny's been a better friend and he needs a room too."

"That's ridiculous, he hasn't said a word and Tony already said Mudd could have the spare room." Gilbert looks at Tony.

"How many rooms did they say were in the private dorms? You two planning a game room or something?" Tony laughs shaking his head and Gilbert speaks up. "The private dorm rooms hold 4, there are 4 boys so unless they plan to harm each other I will pay for the room if they can get along." The parents went to the side to work it out while Tony sat with the others and Gilbert filled out the paperwork.

"Why would your grandpa pay for a private room? I mean it's nice but …"

"He's providing everything the scholarship doesn't for me and Scotty. I'm not sure why they were going to talk to Uncle Ham but my grandparents offered so we could go."

"My parents just want to get rid of me. After the thing with Bond … they don't want me around. They don't believe I wasn't involved even though I was home with them. They think I knew or something."

"Yeah my parents are still mad too. Not enough to send me away but they're moving after the school year ends to be closer to Phil's parents. At least in California it's better than with them." Gilbert looks over.

"Tony, do you four want your own phone line?" They rush over to the paperwork to look at the options. After sorting through what they needed and wanted the others join them.

"Okay, if you four boys want to live together then we'll leave it up to you. What the adults are fighting about shouldn't affect you."

"That's good because Papa is filling out a form ordering stuff we want." Shannon looks at him. "Just a phone for our room instead of a common phone for the whole place and long distance so we can call home often." Gilbert nods joining them.

"Calling cards rip you off and this way they have a number you guys can call. I just have to pay when we get to California and it'll be set up when we get there." Mudd's dad and Danny's mom both thank him for the help and then they go shopping.

"What do you need to take?"

"This says bedding, computer if we want one, stuff for the kitchen like plates and stuff … how are we supposed to take this stuff on the plane?"

"You can also buy it there. See what the room needs first so you don't buy anything that they don't already provide. The paperwork said there are stores that sell just for the colleges or rent rather. You do need summer type clothes, though right? I assume it's warmer there."

"Yeah I outgrew the stuff I had when we lived there." Shannon and Tammy were worried when Gilbert said he would take care of it but they went shopping together and at lunch he explained.

"Sherry and I would love to grow old and see all the kids make it to college. There are college funds set up for each of them but who knows where we'll be. We might be alive but that doesn't mean we will know what's going on. We want to spoil the grandkids as much as possible when we can see them enjoy it."

"That's great but Scotty …"

"Scotty and Kelly are both part of the family because they mean something to Tony. He was our only grandson for a long time and trust me he was more spoiled than this. He didn't have friends growing up and if he had cousins or something it would be different. There's too much of an age difference between him and the others to treat them the same."

"I know but … we can't repay you and I'm sure the others …"

"You don't have to repay family. Don't worry about it let them enjoy this time. Paying for the room even if the boys just do their own thing the rooms there whether it's needed." Shannon nods,

"Despite how they were acting they did want the boys to get ahead it's just asking for help isn't their way to do things. Our parents and Anthony are also going to send them money and stuff to help."

"That's good and that's what they'll need. Well probably care packages or what not too but that it's not just us. He does care for the others and I think your parents gift helped." Gibbs nods,

"We remember how attached he was to that toy." They continue making small talk and plans. When Kelly got home from school she wasn't happy but her and Tony spent time taking pictures together doing stuff and then Tony gave her his camera so she could keep taking pictures to send him. Then he bought a new camera letting Scotty take pictures too. He knew they would miss the twins as Scotty was just getting used to having a brother and sister but he wanted to go.

"Okay we'll fly out Saturday and get you boys settled. Parents need to clear out Monday but I need to come back Sunday to report back to base."

"Are you getting deployed again soon?"

"I might this summer but when I do I'll fly out there first to see you or maybe you can come home for the weekend. Since you'll be in another state they'll try to give me enough notice unless there's an emergency."

"Even if it's not a weekend I'll fly out for the day. We'll have an answering machine and stuff so you can leave a message if we're not home."

"I know and Kelly doesn't like the time difference because she's worried you'll be in class if she wants to call you."

"I'll make time to call before she goes to bed once a week at least."

"If something happens or you just want to talk both of you can call home at any time. Both Brian and Tammy will be home during the day."

"Are they flying out with the babies this weekend too?"

"No, Sherry's going to come stay with Brian to help with the twins and Kelly. Joann offered but Tammy trusts Sherry better and Brian doesn't need help he just can't handle two babies on his own."

"What about Grandpa?"

"He wants to know your mailing address and phone number. He plans to send you care packages and letters."

"That will be fun and I'll call him before we leave so he can get that. It should be cheaper to call from here then California."

"Yeah probably." Tony and Scotty spent time carefully figuring out what they wanted to take with them. They both ended up with two suitcases and a carryon bag while Shannon had a suitcase and a carryon.

"Dad, mom's not going to stay in California, is she? All the parents have to leave Monday and …"

"No, the suitcase is stuff that she thinks the two of you will need that you didn't pack yourself. The carryon is just for overnight." Tony hoped Gibbs was right but didn't know what they didn't pack as he seemed to take half his bedroom with him.

"Okay the private dorms are in building A the last building for dorms. Building D is the normal dorms for the program and buildings B & C are for the regular students. Some students have the private dorms also so there will be a mix."

"But the kids from the program who have the private dorms don't have to share right?"

"No, they each get their requested dorms. Here are the 4 keys to your dorm, you need this to get in and out. I have to go greet more parents but the buildings have the names on them." Danny and Mudd were in the lobby.

"They told us we had to get the keys from the RA who told us that you were getting them."

"We ran into someone who was very talkative about the dorms. Let's check out the dorms and here are your keys." When they found the dorm, they were assigned they were impressed.

"Wow!" The private dorms were set up like small apartments with 4 small bedrooms but they still had their own space in each one. It had enough room for their bed, a desk and space to move around in but pretty much it was bigger than expected.

"This is way bigger than the regular dorms. We were directed there first and the rooms were double the size but they crammed 5 kids into one of them. Two bunk beds and a twin bed. Kids were fighting over the spaces already." Phil nods,

"We're glad that that's not where they got stuck." Gilbert nods,

"I didn't want them to have to deal with that." After puttering around a bit, they call home to check in and Tammy finds she needs to fly back. The twins were fussing all day and she knew they weren't used to strangers. Scotty said he'd be fine and so did Tony so they all got a flight out that night leaving Gilbert behind to help them get settled into their home for the next six months.


	42. Chapter 42

All of April went smoothly though Danny and Mudd had to get used to having some freedoms and being able to get what they needed without worry. Easter was the last Sunday of April and the school would be closed the week afterward so they made plans to go home or Tony thought they did. His last class before break was canceled and he met Mudd on the way back to the dorms.

"I thought you had a class."

"It was canceled and that was my last class before we leave. I'm going to call the airline and see if it's possible to get a flight out tonight. I can't wait to get home and I know if we catch the last bus to Stillwater by 1230 or so we'll be there by morning. I can't wait to see my family."

"When are, you coming back?"

"Not until next weekend. They don't know it's spring break so it's going to be a surprise but a good one."

"Oh …"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mudd wasn't okay but didn't want to say anything.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's just … it's not fair okay. We miss our families too and Danny even misses his sisters. I was an only child so I'm close to my mom and dad so …"

"You and Danny don't have to come to Stillwater with us. When we get the times, you can call your parents to let them know what time we're landing in Arlington so they can pick you up. The bus from the airport goes to Stillwater."

"But …" They reach the dorm and head up. Tony looks at Mudd. "When you and Scotty said, you were heading home me and Danny thought you were leaving us behind. We don't have the money for tickets, food here or anything. I was going to ask you to borrow some for groceries but …" Tony felt bad.

"Sorry I should've made it clear we're all going home. We're not about to leave you two behind when we go home. In fact, my Nona forbid us from thinking about thinking about going home and leaving you and Danny here."

"Yeah but she …"

"Didn't you meet her? You do not want to cross her. If I went home without you and Danny she'd spank the daylights out of me." Mudd looks at him and laughs. "She looks sweet but you don't cross her. Not only that they would cut me off. They'll buy the tickets for any weekend we want to go home if we all go."

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Tony opens the door to their dorm to find Scotty and Danny making out on the couch and then slams it shut. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… let's give them a minute."

"Who? What are Scotty or Danny doing?" Tony turns red.

"They're a little busy in there." Tony knew Scotty was gay but didn't expect to find him making out with Danny.

"They need to take it back to the guy's dorm." Tony looks at Mudd. "Danny has roommates, he can't be using the common room for that. He can at least go in the room." Scotty opens the door his face flushed.

"Hi …" Mudd stares at him making his face turn more red. "Come in," Danny was on the couch and Mudd's eyes almost pop out.

"Breath Mudd, take a deep breath."

"But them … both … together." Scotty's face falls and he disappears into his room while Danny got mad.

"Don't start … you knew I was gay Mudd and who I … we didn't plan on it. It just happened and if you don't like it then … I'll move back home."

"Danny …"

"No, Scotty's your friend and your family is paying for this so he can't just leave."

"Danny, it's fine. Mudd thought you brought some random guy back here. I knew Scotty was gay but I didn't know you were so I didn't expect to find both of you making out on the couch."

"We … it's been a while and we've been talking more and more. We thought you two had classes so we'd have the dorm to ourselves." Mudd goes and knocks on Scotty's door.

"Come out here so we can talk." Scotty won't open the door and Tony tries.

"It's okay Scotty." Scotty came out for Tony but they could tell he was upset. "Mudd didn't know you were gay and I didn't know Danny was gay so to find the two of you making out just surprised us." Mudd nods,

"I thought … well I knew Danny was interested in someone but not who so I thought he brought them back here. Not that he can't but if he's making out enough to turn Tony 10 shades of red I figured that you were doing more than making out in the front room."

"We wouldn't …"

"If you do or don't that's not our business just don't go too far where anyone can walk in." Scotty looks at Tony.

"That's why we have our own rooms for a reason." Scotty chuckles but Tony can hear him wheezing. He knew Scotty didn't want to make a scene. "Since we don't have classes today I was going to call the airlines to see what time the next flight to Arlington was. You and I can catch a bus to Stillwater tonight and be there by morning." Scotty nods but Danny was curious.

"You can't fly to whatever town that is?"

"We can but we want to make sure you two get home too. Nona bought all of us round trip tickets to go home next weekend but since we have no classes this week it won't take much to get them out tonight or early tomorrow and then go from there."

"Even for us?"

"Yes, even for you two. She said she'll buy tickets if we all go home for the visit. She doesn't want the two of you left behind when your family will want to see you too." They found a flight out shortly and took the shuttle to the airport after packing and calling Mudd and Danny's parents to let them know of the trip. Tony was paying for changing the tickets when he saw one of the kids from his classes trying to do the same thing.

"I'm sorry sir but the departure date is for next weekend. Without a $25 charge, we can't change the departure date." Sam groans,

"I have to get home this weekend." Sam spots Tony watching him. "Do you have $25 that I can borrow? I want to get home and …"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Arlington Virginia … I live near there and can catch a ride from the airport but I don't have the cash." Tony smiles at the ticket agent.

"Can I add a round trip ticket for my friend to go with us?"

"Certainly Mr. Gibbs. Give me a few minutes."

"Tony …"

"Don't worry about it. Use the ticket another time and if you need the money to switch it I can pay that." The agent helping Sam frowns.

"It's $30 to make it into an open-end ticket." Tony takes the money out of his wallet.

"There, please do so." When they had their tickets, and were ready to go Sam thanked him.

"It's my grandparent's anniversary this weekend. Mom thought they were having the party next weekend but they're having it this weekend and it was too late to do anything."

"That's fine we have open ended tickets to go home whenever we want and well its Easter so we want to get home to our families." Sam sat with them on the plane relaxed.

"Does your families know you're coming?"

"No, they're in Stillwater for Easter and since they didn't know about the break they felt that we should stay. We can catch a bus from the airport to Stillwater and hopefully be there by morning."

"You know people in Stillwater? That's where I'm from … I thought you looked familiar but so do half the kids in this program."

"My Grandpa is Jackson Gibbs he runs the store there. My other Grandparents are Sherry and Gilbert Paddington they have a small house there."

"Wow, I didn't catch your name. Yeah, I'm going to catch the bus so I didn't have money to switch the ticket. I'm short on funds this weekend. My grandparents want to go out and have a big fancy party but I would have to drive with my family. My grandparents don't live there."

"It's fine, I don't mind." At the airport to their surprise Gibbs was waiting for them. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Danny's parents called and asked if I could give him a ride when I picked up you and Scotty. I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We thought you were in Stillwater. Next week is break so we were going to catch the bus to Stillwater and surprise everyone. Danny and Mudd were going home with their parents."

"Well I'm glad and I was going to call you about catching a plane tomorrow but I thought you had classes."

"They got canceled everyone's eager for the break." Sam catches Tony's attention.

"Thanks for your help and I'll see you later."

"Aren't you Whitman's son? Jack Whitman?"

"Yes sir,"

"Are you going to Stillwater?"

"Yeah …"

"Do you want a ride or are you okay taking the bus? We're just going to drop off Danny and Mudd before going."

"Thank you I would like a ride." They spent the car ride including dinner talking about school, their classes and professors making Gibbs smile. He was glad Tony was making friends and having fun.

"Hey Tony, uh … can we not tell mom and dad about me and Danny?"

"You haven't told them …?"

"I told dad but I don't know what mom would think. Plus, she knows what happened with Bond so they're not good people in her eyes. She trusts that you guys know him but …"

"That's fine, I had no plans to bring it up." Scotty relaxes and they got to Stillwater early in the morning as Jackson got to the store to open it up. Sam grabs his stuff to walk to his parents' house while they pile out of the car at the store to wait for the others to wake up.

"Hey boys, I didn't know you were coming this weekend."

"We thought we'd surprise everyone. The schools on break next week so it's pretty much going to shut down so we flew into Arlington to get Danny and Mudd home last night. Sam Whitman is in the same program so he came with us too."

"Well that's good his mom's upset he's going to miss his grandparent's anniversary party."

"He's upset about it too." They make small talk until it was time for Shannon and Tammy to get up so Tony and Scotty walk to Jackson's house to surprise them. Tony realized that even though they weren't gone a month and he had been away from home before this time it was different coming home for a visit. He knew he was wanted and was glad to be home. He could tell Scotty felt the same way.


	43. Chapter 43

By Sunday all the little kids were excited for Easter. So were Tony and Scotty but for different reasons than the kids. Sherry told Tony that Craig was taking Lacy back and moving with his family so it was likely their last holiday together so he wanted to make it special. Then Scotty was thrilled to have a brother and sister to share the holiday though they didn't know what was going on. When Tony was waking up he hears the phone ring and Shannon answer it.

"Hey Jack, what do you mean he's here? How? Is he okay? No tell him to come on down if he knows how to find us. Okay I'll tell the boys." Tony opens the door.

"Who's here?"

"Danny, Jack says he looks like he got into a fight but he won't say anything. He's got one bag on him and got the bus into town." They got dressed and Tony could tell someone hurt Danny.

"Danny, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Phil attacked me and then threw me out of the house. He wrote out a statement giving anyone custody who will take me and bought me a bus ticket here. Mom found a letter about what happened the other day I was writing and they said I'm not their son anymore." Shannon was shocked.

"Where's the letter giving someone custody." Danny hands her a letter in a sealed envelope. "I'm going to talk to Jethro and the Paddington's. Tony get the first aid kit and help him and we'll be back."

"They didn't know you were …?"

"No, they didn't even want me there this weekend. Mom was going through my things said she was looking for missing money. Since I had nice stuff I must've taken their money even though I was brought it with me. I know they sent me to school to get out of their lives."

"Mom and Dad will help you …"

"If they don't know I don't know what to do. I can go back to school but for how long?"

"We'll figure it out." Sherry and Gilbert came back with Shannon and Gibbs.

"What's going to happen? Are you going to send me back?"

"No, we called your parents and they told us why you were thrown out of their home. I told them I would get the law involved and they would remove your sisters from the home."

"They still love them. They didn't do anything, they just don't want anything to do with me."

"I know we came to a compromise. They are going to get some legal papers drawn giving us custody of you. We won't ask for anything other than they don't contact you, don't try anything and don't interfere."

"But you can't …"

"You're going to be in school most of the time so the house won't always be crowded. Sherry and Gil still want to help you at school and we're going to do some shopping when we get back to DC so you have some clothes and stuff to make up for what you lost there." Danny bites his lip and they don't know how he feels. "If you would rather go into foster care …"

"No, I just … I didn't think anyone would want me. I knew when Phil found out he'd freak but I never thought my mom would turn on me. I thought she'd be on my side."

"Well you have a home with us and when the boys come home you're welcome to come home with them." Gilbert nods,

"I'll make sure you have anything you need. You're a good kid and what they did and are doing is wrong."

"Thank you," Later Danny was surprised when Sherry handed him a Easter basket.

"We had 4 to send you boys. Now that you're here you get yours early and we'll find other things to pack in your care boxes." Tony spent time with Lacy and Kelly while Danny helped Scotty with Kai and Gracie. They had fun that day and Tony spent the night with Lacy since Craig would be there in the morning.

"Will you come visit me?"

"Of course, call me and I'll come see you as soon as I can." Lacy thinks about this but doesn't say much more the rest of the day and the next. Craig got there and didn't say anything. "I told Lacy she can always call me and I'll go visit her."

"I heard you went away to boarding school?"

"Nope, I'm in Stanford Junior Academy. Like a Junior college for students with high IQ's. I will go see her on the weekends or when I have a school break, just let me know."

"What about your parents?"

"They know and approve so we can stay in touch. That's why I made the promise." Craig took his number.

"Here's my number so you can call her to check on her."

"Thanks, I would like that." When they leave with promises to see her often on holidays Sherry made plans to take Tony, Scotty and Danny shopping for stuff they would need in California. They got things they didn't really need but Danny did so he would take it. They also grab extra for Mudd.

"What else do you need?"

"Well Grandpa wants to buy us stuff for the dorm room itself and mom and dad do too."

"Okay well let's stop by the bank so I can get some money out." Two days later they take the bus to Arlington and Shannon picks them up.

"How was the trip? did you guys have fun?"

"It was fun. Nona and Grandpa took us shopping for a lot of stuff. They're going to ship it out next week to us so we don't have to take it on the plane."

"That's good and you guys can go back in a few days if you like. All three of you have checkups at the doctor's tomorrow. I want you boys to have your medications before you go back and make sure there's nothing wrong with you Danny. We got you on Jethro's insurance so we can take you in. We also have your medical history so that helps."

"Thank you," That night Tony offered to take the couch letting Danny sleep on his bed in the basement so he could stay up talking to Gibbs.

"How did things go with Lacy? Craig acting okay?"

"He said we could stay in touch like I promised her and Nona and Papa could have her some holidays. She's happier with that then leaving everyone. He gave me his number so if I have free time I can call him up to see her."

"That's good. What did you guy buy with Sherry and dad?"

"Nona bought us stuff for each of us. Clothes, books, bedsheet sets. She bought most of it for all three because Danny didn't want to get it by himself but will accept it if everyone gets something. Grandpa got us dishes, silverware, cups and glasses. Dish cloths, two clock radios and a bunch of odds and end including stuff to do on the plane."

"Well that's good. Tammy and I have been picking up things we think you need for the dorm or yourselves." At the house, Gibbs was waiting for them.

"Come on boys, let's go."

"Where are, we going?"

"To Danny's house. His mom and Phil are letting him go and anything the three of you can carry out in one trip he can keep." Tony grins,

"Let's go empty out our suitcases to carry more." Scotty heads for the basement and when they return they have their suitcases and carryon's empty.

"You guys don't have to …"

"You're going to need stuff when you come home with us. We're not leaving you in California plus there's only so many times you can wear what you have there." Gibbs nods,

"We managed to get another bed and dresser for you to put down there as soon as we get back and can move stuff around." Danny looks at Tony knowing it was his room.

"There's plenty of room we just are spread out since it was two of us. We'll fit." At Danny's house Tony and Scotty put Danny's clothes in the suitcases while Danny fills the carryon with books and movies. Then when they were done Danny looks around the almost bare room. His mom and Phil had taken out a lot of person stuff from the room including his quilt.

"Let me check that I didn't forget anything in the closet." Danny found his money box, a box of odds and ends he emptied into his suitcase and then his mom came into the room with a box.

"If you can find room for this stuff at Tony's house you can keep it." Danny opens the box to find his quilt, pictures and other stuff."

"Thanks mom, I mostly wanted the quilt." They rearrange the stuff in the suitcases to make room for the quilt and Gibbs was surprised by how much they got out in one go.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah I think so." Gibbs nods,

"Let's go home so we can get you settled in." Mudd came over the next day after their doctor's appointments and helped them get Danny settled in. Gibbs got bunk beds and Scotty took the top bunk knowing Danny was afraid of heights. Tony knew it would be hard with them both there but figured Phil and Danny's mom would come around.

"Mudd call your mom and ask if you can stay for dinner. We're having a cookout." Mudd was happy to stay for dinner and Mudd's parents invited Tony, Scotty and Danny for dinner the next night.

"Mom and dad want to find a way to thank you. Dad knows you shouldn't help me but even the little I get is more than they can do."

"The little?" Mudd laughs,

"If my parents found out everything we do they would have kittens. I just said they give us grocery money and the meal passes. They would be horrified if they knew we eat out once a day even if I had the money myself. They haven't tasted the school food so …" Tony laughs and Shannon looks at them.

"We eat healthy food when we go out. The school dining halls aren't clean. The one that is doesn't have a big variety. We usually get sub sandwiches or go to the deli for sandwiches and soup."

"That's still a lot."

"We budgeted $20 a day for extras. The meal plans can be great but on certain days. We also use it to make stuff at the dorm but the $40 is enough for all of us. Anything left goes into a rainy-day fund."

"Should I ask what you plan to do with that? It rarely rains in California." They laugh,

"It's been raining lately. Just in case we need fast cash pretty much and can't get to the bank." Later Mudd comments.

"I didn't mean to say anything about eating out and get you in trouble."

"You didn't, I have food allergies so mom worries. That's why I don't like the meal plans sometimes. They don't always have something I can eat that I'll risk." Scotty nods,

"Especially not the fish Friday's."

"Oh, that makes sense." Later Shannon told Tony she didn't want to make a big deal about it but she was worried about the spending. Tony explained about the food problem so she dropped it. She hadn't considered if they couldn't eat the school food but was glad Tony realized he couldn't always eat what they were serving and found a way around it.


	44. Chapter 44

Tony and the others went home every other weekend through May and June planning to stay for all of July in California. Kelly didn't like it because he was going to miss the fourth of July but family was invited to come out for it. Tony talked to Shannon and Gibbs since they had the 4th and the 5th off and planned activities there if he could take Kelly for those two days.

"I don't know … can she stay at the school?"

"Yes, I just need my dormmates permission and they looked at me like I was crazy for asking. They all like her so it's not a problem. I have an early morning class on the 3rd and I'm thinking I can fly down here to get her and we can fly back that day or early the next day before everything starts."

"What does she think about it? She likes spending it in Stillwater."

"I haven't told her. I think she wants to go but I don't want her upset if you guys say no." Gibbs smiles,

"I have to fly to California on the 2nd until the 7th."

"Drop her off with me. They can stay up to a week and she can go to class with me as long as she's old enough to stay quiet."

"This is Kelly we're talking about."

"They just meant don't show up with babies and toddlers." Shannon sighs,

"Well that leaves me home alone."

"You can still go with Tammy and Brian. I thought you guys had plans until we found out I had to go to California so Kelly would be with you."

"That's true … okay talk to Kelly and see what she says as long as you're sure the others won't mind."

"They won't they think it's a great idea. Craig might take Lacy for the 4th but just for the day. I was telling Nona about it when she asked about plane tickets for the month and Lacy was there. It's not for sure and I don't think he'll do it but she's just so excited to go to the big kids school and see it."

"So's Kelly, she wanted to go with me to California just to see your school but I didn't know you could have her stay there."

"It's supposed to be college prep and we have more freedom then traditional boarding schools but they keep everyone on a tight leash so none of us do anything foolish."

"That's good and we're glad for that." They next day Tony and Kelly go for a walk to the park to spend time together.

"Will you take pictures of your fun on the 4th?"

"I might," Kelly pouts and Tony pokes her. "I talked to mom and dad last night. We can have family come stay with us for up to a week and I wanted to know if you could come up for the day." Kelly was surprised.

"Really? How am I going to get there? What did they say?"

"Yes really or I wouldn't have told you. Dad has to fly out to California so he's going to take you with him on the 2nd and you can go to classes with me. We don't have class on the 4th or 5th but we'll still have fun. Then go home with you on the 7th. Do you think you want to go?"

"Yes, please I would love that." Kelly hugs him tight and they continue to the park. "Are you going to invite Lacy too?"

"Well she invited herself. It's just for the 4th and I was going to invite you for that day as well until dad said he would be there longer. Craig says he'll take her for the day but I think he did that so she would stop asking. She heard Nona ask me when I was going to Stillwater so Craig could take her so she could see me."

"Have you seen her?"

"No we talk once a week but no she hasn't come over that's why I don't think he'll take her."

"I don't mind if she does. Will the others mind if I go?"

"No, they like you and when I asked just about the day they thought I was crazy for even asking because they like you." Later when they got home Gibbs was going to have a cookout since they wouldn't be home for a month. They invited Mudd and his parents, Kelly's friend and her family and then Tammy and Brian were there with the twins who were finally old enough to have fun with. Scotty and Danny talked while they splashed with the babies in the pool and Tony and Mudd helped Gibbs with the cooking.

"Hey Tony, I have a question."

"Yeah dad."

"When Phil and Danny's mom went off about Danny … they said he was in love with my son." Tony nods looking where Gibbs was looking.

"They always thought Scotty was your son the way you stick up for him, let him live here and how you guys went to get him from California."

"Why didn't you say anything? We assumed they were talking about you."

"Dad … I'm not …"

"If you were it'd be fine but there was so much chaos but friends wouldn't be out there playing with babies like that. Danny's acting like more than a friend with Scotty."

"They are but nothing happens. They are discreet but don't want a relationship or the relationship status because there's a lot of negativity about that. They have their own rooms and me and Mudd just ask they don't share one at the same time."

"Why didn't they say anything? Did they think we would judge them?"

"You saw how Danny's parents were and Scotty didn't tell Tammy yet that I know of. I think he's scared of her having the same kind of reaction."

"Well my son must not know me as well as I thought." They see Tammy standing there watching them. "I came to see if you need any help and overheard what you said."

"They're not serious but look at how Danny's parents were and it's …"

"It's obvious to anyone watching them out there that there's something going on. As long as they don't start making out in front of everyone or Danny doesn't hurt him I have no problem with it. I don't know about Brian but …"

"He was afraid to tell you he was gay. Brian knows but …"

"Oh hell I've always known. That doesn't bother me."

"Let him know but don't tell him I told you." Tammy laughs but after everyone went home her and Brian talked with Scotty. Danny was worried that they wouldn't want them to be together.

"They like you, Scotty likes you and you like the babies. That's all they will care about. That and that you don't hurt Scotty. Then you'll have them and me and my family to worry about." Danny looks at him. "He's family … we do it to protect each other."

"I knew this was a mistake."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you but fussing over Kai and Gracie did a lot of good."

"They're cute and it was fun. Not like when my sisters were born."

"I can't say I would've been happy when my sisters were born. I was an only child and very spoiled. Well if I lived with Mom and Dad probably not but …"

"Yeah I was too. Then they came along and things changed. I hated them because mom always wanted me to help with them but now that I don't see them I miss them."

"Have you talked to your mom or Phil?"

"Yeah, they want to go out to breakfast tomorrow so we can talk. I don't think they'll accept who I am but I want to stay in touch either way." Tony hoped things would go okay and when Danny returned he was worried.

"They don't want to stay in touch they want a babysitter."

"You live in California."

"Yeah and they found out about family being able to stay with us. They want to go on a honeymoon so I'm supposed to get you 3 to agree to let my sisters stay with us in California for a week." Mudd was there since they were going to the airport after lunch.

"What days?"

"The first to the 7th. They said if I don't get you to agree they'll pull me out and make me stay home and I'll have to watch them all summer. It didn't help when I said that Kelly was going so we can't have so many kids there. They said it was more important if your sister got to go.'

"Well then who's giving up their room?" They look at Tony. "We'll make one of the bedrooms into a bedroom for all 3 girls. Dad told me today that he's flying out on the first so I was going to give her my bed but do we want all three in my room?"

"No, my sisters will snoop through anything you have. They can use my room, I should give it up for them anyway. I don't have anything personal really that they could snoop through."

"Fine, we can do this. Kelly's excited and how hard could it be?"

"What if Lacy also comes?"

"There are 4 of us and I'm sure we can handle 4 kids. Besides Lacy will share with me and the other three can use your room. She won't like sharing with strange kids and I'd only have her for one day." Danny visibly calms down and Shannon offers to keep the girls but they think they have it under control. All they had to do was make sure there were plenty of snacks and foods that were kid friendly.

"How old are your sisters?"

"Cassidy is 9 and Samantha is 7."

"Well that's going to be fun." They laugh about it but Danny calls home and tells them that it won't be a problem except that he couldn't fly home to bring them out to California. Gibbs says he'll fly with them if they get the tickets so it was settled. Tony was sure they were waiting for disaster but he knew the school sent out information packs each month about activities and what the kids would be doing.

"Are you okay Danny?" Danny was silent for the most part on the flight back to California.

"I thought they were changing. That they wanted to be a family again not for a free sitter for a week. They had a honeymoon before the girls were born and I don't know why they can't leave them with Phil's parents like they usually do."

"Who knows but we'll show them a good time."

"That's the thing Phil and mom won't send them with money. They said the girls can eat whatever we do. I can't charge food for them all week."

"Why not? I warned Nona and Papa that we'll have extra funds charged this week and they said whatever we need. They want us to have it in case someone needs something there at the school."

"Did you tell them it was my sisters?"

"Yes, and they said it was fine. They're going to send extra money too so we can make sure they can have anything they need. I think they plan to adopt an orphanage or something." This got a laugh from Danny and Tony could tell he was feeling better about the whole thing. Tony didn't like Danny's sisters who thought they were better than everyone else but he knew they got along with Kelly and hoped that helped.


	45. Chapter 45

Trying to get ready for all 4 girls to come for the week after Lacy decided she wanted to stay also was hard work. They had to rent 4 beds, go grocery shopping and add them on to the plan to get food. Tony didn't mind with Kelly and Lacy but he had a problem with Sam and Cassie who he knew liked to cause problems with Danny. Phil and Danny's mom Zoey had a problem with Kelly and Lacy being there. Everyone including Tammy and the babies arrived on June 30th to add to the commotion.

"Our daughters should come first and they should get the bed. Your sisters can just sleep on the floor."

"Why should they get the bed and my sisters the floor? I invited my sisters and you insisted your daughters come."

"I did no such thing. Daniel what are you telling them?"

"I told them you threatened to pull me out of school if I didn't take them so you two could go on your honeymoon. I have no idea why you couldn't just take them to your parents. They love the girls oh so much. Besides that Kelly and Lacy were invited before you even invited me to breakfast so they were still invited first."

"Well if you two are going to share a bed why wouldn't they get your bed."

"I'm not sharing a bed with anyone."

"What Tony thinks you're too good to share his bed because his sisters are here? They should know what kind of guy he is."

"What are you talking about? Why should we have to share a bed and my sisters take the floor." Tony and Gibbs were really starting to wonder if Phil was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just confused as to why you don't mind flaunting your relationship everywhere but then hide it from your family." Scotty and Mudd look at each other.

"Mom, there's an ice cream store not far from here. Why don't we take the kids to go get some. I'm sure after the flight a nice walk and some ice cream would do some good." Tammy nods,

"Sure, let's go." Phil shakes his head.

"No, if my daughters are old enough to know then they are too."

"One, my sisters are younger. Two if Danny and I were in a relationship I would have no problem with them knowing but we're not. Three it's not up to you to decide what they know."

"You two aren't in a relationship?"

"No, I like girls. Where did you get an idea like that? Danny is my friend and that's all." Phil groans and Zoey looks at the others.

"I think it's time for ice cream. They need to talk." Tammy, Shannon, Sherry and Zoey took the girls for ice cream and a walk around campus. Mudd went with them to show them places and give them a tour.

"What's going on? Why do you hate Tony? You liked him fine until you got that promotion and suddenly you hate him and you hate me. Half the time he wasn't even in Virginia so …"

"It's because … I know you were Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Then suddenly your family wants to take him on vacation where he meets Anthony Senior, he gets free stuff while I had to beg my parents to help with the girls so we could afford some for Danny. Then my new boss is making changes, promoting me to where I can stay home more and things instead of working all the time."

"The weekend to Stillwater was a fluke. They were having a Fall festival and Grandpa was supposed to stay with us for the weekend because of the slumber party. Uncle Ham went because … well I have no idea how he knew I was going to be there that weekend. Anthony shows his love by buying me things. Usually stuff I need but he wanted to show off by buying Danny stuff too. There was nothing meant by it."

"We've never had anyone willing to do that for us. So … we knew Danny preferred boys. Then you guys came here and you're still being generous to him."

"I'm the same way with Scotty who is a brother to me and Mudd who is something completely different. Do you think we're all together? Do you think I'm being generous because I want them or something?"

"No … if someone ever did something for me it's always come with a price. We need money for the girls then we have to spend time with my parents over the holidays. I hate that because they have money but treat us poorly. They don't like Danny, that I fell in love with a woman who had a child." Gibbs speaks up.

"Tony isn't like that and if he was we would stop him. His grandparents are very generous to him and to us along with my dad and Shannon's parents. We wouldn't ask for something in return for being nice."

"I'm not used to that and we struggled over the years but I love your mom and figured we could make it work. We had high hopes but you're so smart we can't just make you stick to public schools. We want you to do what's good for you."

"So kicking me out of the house because I may or may not be with Tony was the solution?"

"We thought when you guys stopped talking and nothing happened it wasn't … you weren't interested in him. Then in the letter you said you guys were going to school and getting caught so …"

"Tony and Mudd caught me and Scotty making out. I was never into Tony and he was never into me."

"I just freaked okay. I know I shouldn't have but my fear since this all started was if things went south for the two of you that it'd cost me my job and we'd start struggling again. I didn't mean to take my temper out on you and we were waiting for you to come back home to work things out."

"You bought me a ticket to Stillwater what was I supposed to do? They knew something was wrong just by looking at me." Danny was shaking but Tony speaks up.

"Uncle Ham gave you the promotion because of your work. He didn't want to make promises if you were a bad worker and he was honestly impressed by you. If I had any pull it would've been after Danny showed up looking the way he did on Easter."

"I'm sorry, I know that and I'm sorry." Gibbs speaks up.

"That's still no way to treat your step child Phillip. He loved you and I bet still does and you treated him rotten over teenage love. Ham is a good guy and honest."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about kicking you out and I'm sorry about the girls this week. We're just at our wits end with them and we need a break. If you will keep them just two days I swear we'll come get them. Your mom does miss you and I'm sorry about my comments I'm just ready to punch something." The buzzer rang out.

"That was the delivery people."

"What did you order?"

"Four beds so all of the girls had a place to sleep. We don't know where to put them but they were each going to have their own bed."

"Thank you." Gibbs and Phil sort out where the beds go putting two in Danny's room to share with the girls while two went into Tony's for Kelly and Lacy.

"What do you think about what Phil said? Can we do two days?"

"We can do the whole week if they'll behave. There are plenty of things to keep them busy and Kelly and Lacy know Scotty well and Kelly knows Mudd."

"Okay …" When everyone returned all four girls were upset by the room arrangements. "What's wrong with them?"

"We want to sleep together." They pull Danny's dresser and bed out putting all four rented beds in the room. They were stuffed but the girls didn't mind crawling across them to get to each one.

"Okay, change of plans. We're just going to leave you girls here for two days and then your mom and I will come back for you."

"But … we want to stay for the 4th of July. They're having a carnival and lots of stuff. They're even having fireworks." Phil sighs but Danny speaks up.

"You two have to promise to behave and listen to me and my friends. When we have classes we can only take one of you with us to class so if we're all in class at the same time you have to go with one of us."

"We promise," Samantha who was Lacy's size despite being a year older giggles. "Can I go with Mudd?" Mudd turns red and they laugh.

"We'll see if you behave." Zoey nods,

"Sorry about all the fuss trying to get them here but we really need the break."

"There's plenty to do here all week. There's Christmas in July which kicks off tomorrow so the girls will have fun."

"I hope so." When they leave Tony wondered how in the world that all happened.

"Does anyone else feel like today was the twilight zone?" They laugh though the girls didn't get it. "Okay, what are we going to do for dinner or are you guys stuffed from ice cream." They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"We forgot to get the ice cream." The girls giggle and Tony was surprised. "We got caught up showing them around and the girls were being silly doing cartwheels and teaching Lacy how to do them we just got caught up."

"Well that's good."

"Why is that good? We didn't get any."

"That means you can have some after dinner tonight. Now are we going to eat on campus or do you guys want to go out for pizza?" The girls insisted they had to change while Danny and Scotty tried to slip Tony money.

"Mom and dad insisted on paying for pizza for dinner. After all the fuss …"

"Nona gave me money. You keep it I'm sure it'll come in handy sometime this week." Scotty had money too. "You too, I know you want to get stuff for the babies." After going across the way for pizza they finish up with the promised ice cream. Then Tony was stopped by the RA on the way back to the dorm.

"How many are staying in your dorm?"

"8 of us but the girls are all sharing one room. You did say one guest per student right?"

"That's fine a lot of little brothers and sisters are staying this week. We wanted to know how many kids to do the secret Santa for."

"Oh, there's my sisters Kelly and Lacy and then Danny's sisters Sam and Cassie. Then the four of us."

"That's fine, thanks." Tony wondered what in the world the RA's were up to but he had seen a lot more kids on campus and at the pizza place. Since they had class the next day they let the girls watch a movie and Danny bunked with Scotty and Tony hoped they wouldn't regret it.


	46. Chapter 46

Shannon flew to California to make sure that everyone got home without a problem. While the girls pack up their stuff Tony shows Shannon and Gibbs around so they could talk. They had gotten news that week Tony wanted to talk to them about.

"So what's going on Tony? You look worried about something."

"We got news about the school program."

"Did they say if they wanted to extend it for you guys? That would be great if they did. You seem to enjoy the program. If you want to stay for the extension that's fine. This is a wonderful opportunity."

"It's more than that. They offered to change it to going here for the full school year instead of just the program. We'd be here for two more weeks, then the school closes for two weeks for those in the program and a month for those coming for the school year."

"How do you feel about it? If you want to do that instead it's doable. We've talked about this school a lot because you've done so well here. We've discussed it endlessly with jack, sherry and Gil and they're willing to support you all through high school if that's what you'd like to do."

"Really? I didn't think … I like this school a lot because it's so different but … I didn't think you would let me stay through the 8th grade. I mean they still offer the scholarship but it's different. I would have to dorm with the other kids and Scotty and Danny want to do it too but we're not sure. It's a lot different than what we're used to."

"That's true but it's a good opportunity for all of you. Tony you've been thriving here. You get the challenge you've been wanting right? Sherry tells me that you barely touch the money you get for school thing and we get a copy of your bank account so we know you're not touching that."

"I didn't want to touch it and we're buying more groceries and stuff to eat here. Well it went a little crazy this week with 8 different appetites but it worked out."

"If you want to stay for 8th grade it's fine Tony. It'll give us more time to spend with you at home this summer."

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Did you think we'd make you leave when you're happy here? Your grades are great, you're happy here, we don't get reports of you getting into trouble. That would be the thing we'd bring you home for if you were always getting into trouble but you don't."

"The costs, how far it is … you guys send stuff but I know Nona and Papa pay for a lot of it too." Gibbs nods,

"They do but they send Kelly money each month to have for herself. She gets a toy and a new outfit from them. You get the world and she gets stuff that makes her happy. If you don't want to do it or at any time you change your mind you can come home."

"I want to stay but I didn't think I could." They were heading back to the dorm when they ran into someone from Camp Pendleton.

"Gibbs, I thought I saw you here. You remember my son Raymond right?" Gibbs smiles,

"Hi, what are you guys doing here? Are you thinking of coming here Raymond?"

"Yeah … I might."

"I'm getting sent overseas for a year and Mallory wants to go with me but Ray wants to stay here. We were just looking at this school as a possible choice but we'll have to see. Are you thinking of sending Tony here?"

"He's already attending and will attend with some friends of his for 8th grade. You remember Hawkins? Brian, his wife Tammy and their son Scotty? Scotty's going here right now too with Tony. Lt. Cummings don't you Tony."

"Hi,"

"Hi Tony, do you like it here? Ray likes a challenge and that's the problem we're having with boarding schools. They don't challenge him very much."

"Oh this school … it's worth it really. That's why I wanted to come and I love the classes. You can go at your own speed for work and it's all bright kids. They have all skill levels and the classes aren't anything I got out of regular school. You also have more freedom then a regular boarding school but in a good way." Gibbs and Shannon had never heard Tony talking that way but when he was talking about the classes they knew he really liked them there. Lt. Cummings said they would consider it and then they parted ways. Shannon gave them their phone number if they needed help with anything. When everyone was gone Scotty, Danny and Mudd pounced on Tony.

"What did they say about the school year? Will they let you come?"

"Yeah, they would let me stay through high school if that's what I wanted. They like the school and how happy I am here." Scotty grins,

"I told mom about it last night and her and dad talked about it. They called while you were gone and if i want to stay then I can too. They said I need to start planning on shipping everything home and getting the information."

"Dad said that too. Then Ray Cummings might come here. We saw him walking around with Lt. Cummings. He's getting sent overseas and Ray doesn't want to go with them." Scotty grins,

"That would be cool."

"Who is that?"

"Lt. Cummings was at Camp Pendleton with our dad's and Ray went to school with us. He isn't too bad."

"I thought Camp Pendleton was Military."

"It is our dad's are Marines. That's how Scotty and I met. Then we moved to Arlington and so did Scotty and his family." Mudd seems off though he doesn't say anything. "Let's go grab something to eat and then we can see about shipping this stuff home." When they got to the lobby Anthony was there signing in with a lady.

"Junior, there you are. They were going to ring your room to see if you were here."

"Hi Anthony, we were just headed out to get lunch. You remember Scotty and Danny and this is our friend Mike but everyone calls him Mudd." Anthony chuckles and the lady frowns. "Mudd this is my other dad Anthony DiNozzo."

"It's nice to meet you." Anthony nods,

"Junior this is my friend Ella Marlin. Ella this is Junior, his friend Scotty, his friend Danny and that's Mudd."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Marlin. Would you like to join us for lunch? We're just going to Mama Mia's. It's a nice Italian restaurant." They look at Tony who figured Ella wouldn't be caught dead eating pizza.

"No," They look at Ella. "I mean we came to spend time with you Junior. Your friends can surely find their own way there. You don't have to go with them do you?" Tony glares at Anthony who doesn't understand the look.

"No I don't have to. Let me go change and we can go." Scotty went upstairs with him.

"I thought that was Liz's name for you."

"It is … Anthony still calls me that but he's the only one I let call me that." Tony takes some money out of his wallet. "I have to take the card with me. That Ella's after something and I don't like the looks of her."

"Well good luck." They went out to eat and Tony studies the menu closely.

"How do you not know what you want to eat? You're 13 so please act like it. I won't have you embarrassing me or your father and when my sons come join us I don't want them to think we would allow that kind of behavior."

"I've never eaten here and it's seafood something I can't eat. I'm checking to see if there's anything on the menu that isn't seafood." Ella opens her mouth but Anthony walks up with 3 boys.

"Junior, these are Ella's sons Mitch, Daniel and JT. Boys this is my son Tony. How's everything going?"

"It's going good. Junior was just thinking about getting the seafood platter. He said he can't wait to try it." Tony was ready to explode and Anthony saw this.

"Ella, I think you misheard Tony. He can't eat seafood. He's allergic to it and he can't be around it. You said there were other options here." Tony closes his menu.

"I can't find anything that doesn't have seafood or berries. It's fine though I'm sure there's a reason for this lunch." Anthony gives him a grateful smile but Ella was pissed.

"Stop playing there are no such things as a seafood allergy. You're trying to make me look bad for wanting to eat somewhere nice instead of a pizza joint. In our family we don't eat that and you will eat what we order for you."

"Mama Mia's is a restaurant and it's nicer then this place. If you order something you will be wasting food. I will not eat anything from here."

"In our family ..." Tony grins,

"See I'm not in your family so I don't care what you do. If you want to pay for my hospital bills when I get sick then go ahead I'll make sure to tell them who did it to me."

"Anthony … talk to your son. I will not have him talking to me like this. That's why this boarding school is a bad idea. I told you that you should've pulled him. My sons know how to behave in public because they were brought up right. When we get married ..."

"That's what this is about. You two are getting married … that could've been told to me back at my dorms. Don't worry Ella, you won't have to worry about my manners because I won't be around. Anthony is my father but he doesn't have custody of me so he can't call the shots. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go somewhere I can actually eat." Tony got up as the waiter came to see what was going on. Daniel follows him to the front of the restaurant.

"You should come back to the table. It won't end well for you if you don't. Mom runs a tight ship and she'll make things horrible when you come for visitation."

"Anthony doesn't have visitation with me. I see him when I go to New York to see my grandparents and I don't care for your mom. Let you guys live like that but she won't run my life."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why is your mom trying to kill me? I was on my way out to lunch with my friends when she insisted we come here. I can't eat a thing here and she's already trying to kill me. If she didn't know that's one thing but to insist I eat something that will land me in the hospital is another."

"Seafood allergies aren't real. If you don't like seafood then just say so."

"Well according to my doctor's they're real. That's why I have this medical tags in case something happens and I can't talk. I had a reaction to berries so they tested me for all common allergy problems and seafood was something else I'm allergic to." They didn't see Ella there.

"Junior ..."

"Don't call me that." Daniel shoots Tony a look. "It's something my Mama called me as a nickname. Mama and Anthony were the only ones I let call me that." Ella takes a deep breath.

"Fine … Tony. I'm sorry for blowing up at the table. We just wanted both families to meet so you could learn our news. I have heard that seafood allergies aren't real when Mitch had a reaction. The doctor said it was the way it was cooked not the seafood."

"I wouldn't make up an allergy. People usually have a harder time believing the berry allergy but I have both. I was willing to sit there so we could talk but I won't make myself sick by eating something I'm allergic to."

"Will you come back to the table? Anthony would like you to be there when we talk as a family." Tony doesn't say anything but goes back with them. He wondered what Ella was after and why she wanted to control things so badly. He also wondered what Anthony told her about him and why her sons thought he would be there on visitation. If and when he saw them in the future he wouldn't be staying with Anthony either way so he just hoped not to cause any more scenes.


	47. Chapter 47

During lunch Tony tried not to look bored wishing he brought something to eat as the others ate. Glancing at his watch he realized he wouldn't make the movie they were planning to see that afternoon much less probably even get back to the dorm before dinner. Ella was already making plans to go shopping as Tony stares out the window.

"Of course it's just for the boys. I mean you surely pay Tony's mother enough in child support she can send him money for clothes." Tony turns to glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. We shouldn't have to pay more than the child support. That's not right and if she doesn't give you the money then you should stop wanting so many things."

"I don't pay Shannon child support. They never asked for it and in fact refused it." Ella rolls her eyes.

"Fine reward him for throwing the fit like he did. I'm not going to put up with it when he comes home with us ..."

"I'm not going home with you. That's enough I'm not your child, you can say whatever you want but I'm staying here. Neither you or Anthony can make demands though I'm more likely to listen to him than I ever will to you Regina." Ella/Regina freezes and stares at him. "What? You're the same now as you were then and … yeah not one things changed." Anthony looks at him.

"You remember her?"

"How could I not remember the woman who walked out on us when I was 4. She left us and didn't care who she hurt so why should I care about her."

"Junior ..."

"Do not Junior me. That is not a name you got the right to use. Mama gave it to me and you're not her and you'll never be her. I'm also not Anthony DiNozzo Junior anymore so it doesn't matter if you call me that I'll just ignore you."

"Don't you dare ..." Tony gets up going to the hostess stand and Anthony gets up to follow when Tony returns with coloring sheets from the kids menu and crayons.

"Tony ..."

"I'm not having this discussion. If you want to remarry her fine but I don't have to have anything to do with her. She's not my mom and never will be." He shares the papers and crayons with JT who couldn't be more than six and looked upset by the fighting. In the car Anthony tries again.

"How do you remember her?"

"I was 4 when she walked out of our lives Anthony. I have memories from her and she gave me more scars walking out on us than you ever did in your drunk rages. When you were sober we had good times. She was sober when she left us. I know you told mom it was because of Ritchie but she was ready to leave before that."

"We hoped you wouldn't remember. She wants to start knew and I'm just trying to help her. She knows most of what's going on but ..."

"It doesn't matter Anthony. When you drop me off at school you guys can go on your merry way and forget I exist."

"She wanted to spend the day together." Tony groans. "Do it for me please? You can forget I exist but the boys have had so many problems in their lives we just want things to be normal."

"Fine," After shopping during which the boys got whole new wardrobes, suitcases to pack everything up in and more including a trip to the toy store Tony didn't say a word only to stop at the bookstore surprised when Anthony went with him to pay for his books. "I can pay for them myself."

"Junior don't be stubborn. Ella said you refused to buy anything at the stores and ..."

"She told me flat out I couldn't get anything. Not that I saw anything I liked but I could've paid for it. I don't need more clothes when I'm going home in two weeks but still."

"Why can't you two get along?"

"I didn't do anything. I was looking around and she told me to stop acting like I'm getting anything. I said Nona and Papa gave me money and she said they were dead so I'm liking her even less."

"She wouldn't ..."

"I talked to them this morning so I know they're okay. I don't know why she hates me or why she walked out on me. She didn't want to be a mom, she hated you for what happened fine but she can't come back and expect things to be okay. She ..." Tony shakes his head just wanting to go home. "Everyone will expect me to treat her nice because she's my step mother when no one realizes that she was the lady who adopted me just to turn around and walk out on me."

"She was hurting."

"So was Mama when she came to live with us to help you out. She was missing her husband and their child but ..."

"Not everyone's like that."

"Ritchie was her natural child and she lost him and left, Daniel, Mitch and JT are her natural children … I'm the kid she adopted and never wanted. I don't have to be nice." Tony waited outside the toy store while they shopped and read his book. He didn't say anything even when they took him back to the hotel and he called the dorm.

"Your mom stayed behind to spend time with you. We told her Anthony and your new step mom picked you up for lunch and you haven't returned."

"Way things are going they might not let me. Where is she?" Shannon got on the phone.

"Hey Tony, are you okay? Are you getting along with Anthony's new wife?"

"No, she hates me." Shannon was shocked to hear this and Tony lefts out a sniffle. "They won't let me go back and she's trying to take things over. I don't want to be with them and no one cares what I want. This was a disaster."

"Where are you? I'll come and get you." Tony looks for something with the name of the hotel and Anthony picks up the phone.

"Shannon ..."

"Where do you have my son? If he doesn't want to be there you can't make him stay there Anthony. The agreement was you can see him on his terms and if that woman doesn't like him he doesn't have to stay there."

"I know that and it's not like that. We're trying to talk to Junior and he's not listening. We're trying to wait for him to calm down."

"Where are you? I'm coming for him and if I have to get the police involved I will." Anthony sighs but gives her the name of the hotel and their room number.

"I hope you're happy Junior, now Shannon's worked up and she's on her way here."

"Yes, neither you or HER care about what I want so why should I want to stay here? She never wanted me and I'm not going to start being a good kid towards her." Ella was there.

"Tony ..."

"What?"

"I never said to … me leaving you was never about you or Anthony. It was never about leaving you."

"The day you left you told me you weren't my mommy, I didn't have a mommy and you never wanted me. It took me a long time to trust someone and Mama finally got me to love and trust someone again. You were the only mommy I had known and you told me you weren't here. So don't change your mind now and expect me to care. You don't tell a 4 year old ..."

"You were four, your memories aren't ..."

"When Ritchie was born I remember going to the hospital to see him. Anthony let me pick out a zebra balloon because I wanted him to like the zoo like I did. I still have the picture of the two of us taken at the hospital."

"Does your family know?"

"No, they think Mama was my only mom. She said she used to take me to Stillwater all the time and they thought I was hers. I asked her about it because they remember me from when I was a kid. They don't know that Anthony's first wife was the one who adopted and then rejected me."

"I was hurting and I knew Anthony would take care of you. I knew you were his child even though he didn't … I never told him but you looked like his baby pictures. Ritchie didn't look like him the way you did." Anthony was shocked.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you arranged the adoption to throw your cheating in my face. Craig Perriman couldn't care less about who he hurt as long as the price was right. He's rejecting me but his birth mother isn't anywhere to be found. You pass him around to different parents like he's a toy and he's mad at me."

"I'm with my birth mother. They adopted me before Craig let it slip that she was my mom." Ella stares at him. "I was hurt and the family was in … where we live. He thought I would get sent to him and Mama."

"Stop calling her that. She's not your Mama."

"She's closer to me than you are. She has hurt me in the past but she never once said she wasn't my mom. I could forgive for almost anything but that. I even forgave Anthony for his abuse and what he's done to me over the years but I can't forgive you." Shannon got there and fussed over Tony before turning on Ella.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing with Anthony but stay the hell away from my son."

"Shannon, this is Regina … she goes by Ella now." Shannon shrugs and Anthony sighs. "She's my first wife."

"Oh so it's a remarriage. Perfect the two of you are perfect for each other. You left him and ..." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Ella and Anthony are the ones who adopted me. Not Mama … she was the one who adopted me." Shannon was speechless and Anthony sits down to explain.

"Liz spent a lot of time with Junior, she couldn't have kids or so she thought so she always took him. Ella didn't have family and mine were distant. The weekend you got married I wasn't there to spend time with Liz and Junior, I was there to pick him up. Ella did leave after Ritchie died and gave up custody to Junior."

"So now you're here trying to marry Anthony again and you hate Tony."

"I don't hate him." Shannon looks at Tony.

"I was four when she walked out of my life. She told me she wasn't my mommy and she never wanted me. Mama was the one who taught me the love of a mom because I remember spending time with them and ..." Shannon hugs him.

"Let's go. You two deserve each other and don't bother coming for Tony. He has a home and a family. Anthony we were willing to give you and Tony time together but this was the deal breaker. Marrying her and expecting Tony to deal with it. Don't bother us again." They leave and Tony feels terrible about it. He didn't care for Ella but he didn't want to pretend they were family. He hoped that maybe in the future he would have something with Anthony but couldn't think about it at the moment.


	48. Chapter 48

When Tony and Shannon got back to the dorm cops were there searching their dormitory. Scotty and Danny were sitting in the lobby by themselves with a female officer near them while Mudd was handcuffed with another officer sitting next to him. Shannon went to see what was going on while Tony approached Scotty and Danny.

"What's going on? I thought you went with your parents Danny."

"We got into a fight over lunch and they dropped me off five minutes before these cops showed up. They had a search warrant thanks to Mudd."

"Why, what did he do?"

"They won't tell us. Just that they have the right to search the dorm and we have to stay down here until they finish." Tony looks at Scotty who was glaring in Mudd's direction.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I don't know … he's been quiet and keeping to himself but I didn't think it would turn into something like this. We wanted to call you but we didn't know what was going on or what hotel you were at."

"We didn't stay long and all it would've done was brought Anthony and her here. It would've made things worse."

"Why? Who is she? You seemed to hate her but I didn't think you cared that much about Anthony." Tony sighs,

"That was Regina … she's going by Ella now." Scotty's mouth drops open as Tony had told him about her before. "She tried to demand that we be a family and I go home with them. I don't know … mom came for me and we came back." It was two hours later when they were allowed back in the dorms and Mudd was released from the handcuffs.

"You have 24 hours to leave the premises. We cannot have your type in the dorms."

"What type? We don't even know what happened today. I wasn't even here when they arrived."

"Michael was spotted distributing drugs and while known were found in the dorm that doesn't mean that you three are allowed to stay here freely. This scholarship was for outstanding students and given the chance to stay in a premier dorm ..."

"My grandpa paid for us to stay in the dorms. They didn't have the normal dorms free so he paid for that."

"The phone line, the spending habits you have? That's not someone who is on the scholarship without help."

"My grandparents sent me money each month. We have the boxes that they sent stuff to us in so we can ship it all back home in. I don't know what Mudd may or may not have done but we weren't all in on it."

"We have evidence that says otherwise. I'm sorry but we can't allow you to continue with the program. You will have to be picked up by your parents to leave within 24 hours or you'll be sent to child services." Mudd who hadn't said anything speaks up.

"They had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know what … I switched bags with Conway and didn't even realize what was in the bag until I got back to my dorm. That's when I went looking for him. Tony, Scotty and Danny did nothing wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything? That's a serious accusation. If you had said something ..."

"I didn't want to get them into trouble. We were friends back home until some stuff happened and I didn't want them to be in trouble because I grabbed the wrong bag. Yeah I should've said something but ..." Tony, Scotty and Danny just stared at Mudd and the chancellor looks at him as well.

"You mean to tell me that you alone switched bags with a known drug dealer, took it to your dorm and then returned it to him without saying a word?" Mudd nods and the Chancellor shakes his head.

"Don't take it out on them. My parents sent me here hoping it would keep me out of trouble and it seems like it just follows me wherever I go."

"I'll repeat myself, you have 24 hours to be picked up by your parents or legal guardians. Anything left behind will be thrown away." Shannon was livid and put Mudd back on a plane as soon as his bags were packed. Anthony and Ella show up as she gets in touch with Danny's parents to pick him up and permission to take Scotty home with them.

"What happened here? It looks like someone threw a party." Tony just glares in Ella's direction and Anthony sighs. "Junior ..."

"Not in front of her." Shannon nods,

"I'm going to go see about getting some packing tape and boxes to ship this all home. Ella can come with me so you two can talk." Tony doesn't know what to say and Shannon hugs him. "I know you guys didn't do anything but I don't want her to start if she finds out what Mudd did."

"Thanks mom," They leave and Anthony helps Tony straighten out his things.

"What happened?"

"We were raided for drugs. Mudd got with mixed company of a drug dealer and we got kicked out of the program. Since he brought them here we're all out."

"How is that …?" Tony shrugs,

"He admitted to it but they said the money Papa paid for this and the money they send me was due to drug dealing apparently. We have 24 hours to leave and if anything's left they'll toss it. If we're not picked up by parents or guardians then they'll call child services. Mom called Mudd's parents and took him to the airport already and Danny's parents are here in California but she can take Scotty home with us."

"What about school?"

"I'll have to settle for something back in Arlington I guess. I finally found a school that challenged me and gave me hope for my future. I was taking classes I liked that were advanced and … now it's gone. They don't have classes like that back home." Tony was folding his clothes and just sits on his bed.

"Junior, we'll find you something else that gives you just a big of a challenge. I'll help Shannon and Jethro find something."

"Yeah right, Ella will make it about herself and trying to take control. I'd rather deal with what's there."

"She's not going to have a say in what happens there."

"Yeah, that's why she ruined my day before I even found we had a drug raid here. This drug raid and being tossed out of school was actually better than spending time with her." Tony closes his eyes not meaning to have snapped at Anthony. "I'm sorry."

"I understand Junior and I know it wasn't a good day.

"She told me I would have to live with her because I can't eat seafood. She said you were paying money so I couldn't even buy myself anything. You refused to let me come back until mom went after me and she still blamed me for it. That's more than a bad day Anthony."

"She thought you lived with Lizzie."

"Where did she get that idea?"

"She never consented to Liz adopting you so she was never legally your mom. That's why Shannon and Jethro were able to adopt you on my word alone. Her rights were severed two years ago after Liz was already out of the picture. It didn't matter Liz still loved you like a son and you thought of her like your mom."

"What does that …?" Tony takes a deep breath. "What does that have to do with today?"

"I told her your mom and Jethro adopted you. She thought I was referring to Liz and her husband. She didn't know Liz passed away and she hates Liz so she was trying to spite her."

"Why does she care? She didn't want me. She hates me, so it shouldn't matter."

"She doesn't hate you. She was in mourning and hated me. When she calmed down and tried to come back she saw you were better with Liz. You were calling her Mama, she had you all the time and even home schooled you. She couldn't compete so she did the only thing she could which was keep her from legally being your mom."

"She isn't my mom either way. Mama is … I never thought about it, I figured it happened when I was too little to know better because I didn't realize the process to it. It's not like Ella cares anyway she just wanted to hurt her."

"She did but then when Shannon showed up instead of Liz she realized maybe things weren't the way she thought. You weren't acting out because you were spoiled and you didn't hate her because of Liz."

"I don't hate her Anthony. I don't even care about her but she demanded I eat stuff I couldn't and said I would be going home with you. There's no way I would ..." Tony rubs his face as the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Tony we just got here and Tammy told me to call there. What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"No, we're getting kicked out of school." Anthony helped pack up while Tony told Gibbs what was going on. He assured Gibbs they were okay just angry about Mudd who was on his way home and that they would be there tomorrow.

"Okay, if they try anything else call me and I'll be on the first plane I can get out. Are Danny and Scotty okay?"

"Yeah just angry at Mudd. We had no idea what happened or even if that's the truth but they didn't find anything in the dorm. It's destroyed but Anthony's here helping to clean while mom and Ella go get boxes and packing tape."

"Okay, I'm going to call Sherry and Gil so they know to stop any future payments and then Dad. He'll want to know what's going on.

"Okay thanks dad." Before they go to dinner a message was received that the chancellor wanted a meeting with them in the morning. Tony didn't want to go but Shannon told him he should. He had a feeling Gil started a fuss and didn't care but would listen to him.


	49. Chapter 49

When Tony, Danny and Scotty were finished packing up their stuff and shipped most of it home they went to the main office to see the chancellor. They were called for a meeting at 1 but the note also said before they left and since they were done by 10 the went ahead to see if they could just get out of there. Shannon, Anthony, Phil and Zoey went with them while Ella and her sons waited though no one but Anthony and Tony knew why the boys were there.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Schumacher, Mr. Hawkins I requested a meeting for 1 pm with the school board. It's just after 10 am."

"Your note said before we leave. We will not be here at 1 our things are packed, most of it's already been shipped home and there's no reason to wait around."

"You can't just leave like that. There are procedures that need to be addressed and Mr. Collins is missing."

"He went home last night. He packed his things and went home on the first flight he could get. You told us we had 24 hours to get out of the dorm or you would call child services and throw our things away. Things you didn't provide and have no say over. You didn't care about procedures yesterday. If you can't have the meeting now then we're leaving and you can have it without us."

"If you want to return to the school then you'll follow procedure."

"You withdrew the scholarship and told us to leave we couldn't stay here any longer. I'm not sure how that's supposed to have us returning but you made it clear we couldn't. Mudd made a mistake and he was sent home because of it because he didn't want to get everyone in trouble and now you want to act like we can stay."

"The drug raid was done on the wrong dorm. It wasn't … the drug dealer was in dormitory c. It was a mistake and we're not withdrawing anything. That's what the meeting was about." Shannon just stares at the chancellor.

"I spent an hour yesterday yelling at a 13 year old for getting 3 kids kicked out of school because you made a mistake!"

"Mrs. Gibbs, he said ..."

"He made a mistake. He grabbed the wrong bag and going off your information that he's been seen dealing drugs I sent him home after telling his parents that he's a drug dealer that got the boys in trouble and yelled at him for your mistake."

"Do you have proof that he has a similar bag to another student?"

"You mean besides the fact that Morrowitz, Darcy and Lith all carry the same black backpack with the faux leather on top? I have one in beige, Scotty's is blue and Danny has a dark brown one. Half the school has some variation of that bag since it's the one the bookstore carries. I'm sure if you look hard enough there will be more kids that have that bag."

"It was a simple mistake and we would like to reinstate your scholarship and offer you the opportunity to remain with the school." Tony was shaking thinking about how much trouble Mudd got in because of the mistake.

"I … I don't think so." They look at Tony surprised. "What's the real reason you changed your mind? Yesterday you couldn't give us the time of day and wanted us out as soon as possible. Who …?"

"We heard from sponsors yesterday that their funding would be pulled as a result of the raid. Bad publicity isn't what our school needs right now and ..." Anthony frowns.

"So you want to let them stay so you don't get bad publicity? Don't you think the whole school knowing of your mistake is bad publicity. The student who should've been investigated has had time to clean up his own mess."

"He's been arrested along with his dorm mates. This can be kept under wraps and the boys can return with no problem." Anthony looks very thoughtful. "Mr. DiNozzo, do you have something you wish to say?"

"Would this happen to have anything to do with my former in-laws withdrawing their donation to the school? Or perhaps the fact that Elizabeth Paddington attended here making her son alumni? I spoke to them this morning and I heard they withdrew their funding since their grandson was accused of doing something anyone who knows him knows he wouldn't do."

"He wasn't accused of dealing the drugs."

"No but Mudd was. If I know one thing about Junior it's he wouldn't have put up with that if it was true. He doesn't hang out with those types of kids and would've said something. Seems to me his grandparents withdrew their donations and funding and suddenly the school board is backtracking."

"The Paddington family has no say so on what happens with students. We don't make decisions based on their children or grandchild by what they contribute. We asked for the meeting yesterday before ever hearing from the Paddington's. Besides just because he claims to know them doesn't give much weight, anyone can claim that."

"Sherry and Gilbert Paddington are my grandparents and if that's why you're offering the spot back after kicking us out then no thank you. We have to go home and try to fix the mess you made by falsely accusing Mudd of something he didn't do and start all over."

"There's no sense in being dramatic Mr. Gibbs." Tony stands up.

"Dramatic! I'm being dramatic? You kicked us out of school for something we didn't do. The first school I'm not bored at and that challenges me. The first school where I'm not living at home but I'm not stuck with a bunch of people I hate. You threatened to call child services on us if our parents didn't come for us. I spent years in foster care and Scotty spent months there that's no small threat and now you're saying I'm being dramatic. No thank you Chancellor I think we're done here. I'll find somewhere else to go where at least they don't make up stuff to get their way." Tony storms from the room with Danny and Scotty following him.

"Wow, did you need to get something off your chest in there Tony or what?" Tony shoots him a look. "I never saw someone turn purple so fast." Tony rubs his face.

"I didn't ..." Scotty laughs,

"I think he meant the Chancellor." Tony shakes his head. "I didn't know Liz went here."

"Neither did I but it doesn't surprise me. She home schooled me because I learned too fast for schools. She probably knew I wouldn't fit into normal schools. I finally found a school I liked and I get kicked out because of their mistake." Danny nods,

"Not only that but what about Mudd? He went home ..." Tony rubs his forehead.

"We have to talk to him or try to talk to him. I doubt his dad will be happy about that but if it's a mistake what else can we do." Shannon, Anthony, Phil and Zoey come out.

"We have until a week before next semester starts to give them an answer."

"Mom ..."

"Oh we negotiated a few things for you boys. We can discuss it on the plane home." Anthony flew everyone home so they sat around talking.

"What did you guys discuss? I don't want to go back there. The scholarship ..."

"First it's not applying to this. I spoke with Sherry and Gil and they said they will pay for the four of you to attend without the scholarships. They like how you're doing here Tony and they want to make sure that you are happy. Second even if you kept the scholarship I told the Chancellor that we didn't want you in the normal dorms. I wanted you in the dorms like you currently are in."

"That wouldn't be too bad."

"You'll also be in the advance program if you return. Just think about it Tony, if you truly don't want to return that's fine but think about it."

"Mom … I know you guys don't think much of Mudd but … they didn't just do this to us."

"I know and I know he got into trouble. I'm going to talk to them and the Chancellor gave me a letter clearing him of wrongdoing to give to his parents also inviting him back." Danny shakes his head.

"He won't go back. He won't … he's not a bad kid but he's got a bad reputation because of Bond Once someone breaks that trust he doesn't give it back." Anthony flew them back on DI's jet and they talk about the wedding the whole way home.

"Junior, Ham's going to stand up for me but I would like it for you to stand up there as well. We can get you a new suit and your friends are welcome to come as well. I know Sherry and Gil would love to have you visiting them for a few days and won't mind extras." Tony knew this as well.

"Okay I'll talk to them. When is the wedding again?"

"It's in a month on the 6th. It's on a Saturday so you could down from school but ..." Tony nods,

"Well that's not a problem and I would like to stand up with you." Tony thought it would be weird to watch Anthony marry anyone without him standing there. He always stood up for him even when he married Liz. While Shannon and tried to talk to Mudd and his parents they wouldn't talk to her and she couldn't blame them. When Anthony's official wedding invitations arrive though they came over to talk.

"What's this wedding invitation for? Is it some kind of joke? It says Anthony DiNozzo and Mudd says that it's Tony's former step dad or something like that. Why did he sent one to our house for Mudd? You wanted him to have nothing to do with the boys."

"We found out the school was wrong. They were … the drug raid was done on the wrong dorm and the boys were innocent. I've been trying to talk to you about it because I know I said some things and lost my temper but the boys shouldn't ..."

"So the school made up this story, the raid was done on another dorm so your son, Scotty and Danny got to remain but a wedding invitation is supposed to fix that?"

"No, I never said that. I lost my temper about the raid because Mudd admitted to having a bag that had the drugs. He said it was an accident but I've heard that before. Someone gets caught and lies about it. All I saw was one kids mistake cost 4 kids their school career at a wonderful school."

"He did find it on accident and told me about it that day. He didn't want to get the boys involved so I told him to just get rid of it. I didn't want him to get into trouble but he was freaked out by the whole thing. He didn't want to lose his chances the school could give him."

"And we didn't want the boys to lose that either. When I thought about it and calmed down I realized Mudd wouldn't have done something like that. By that time though he was already here but that's why I was trying to talk to you guys."

"I thought you were calling to place more blame and you can have your opinion but that doesn't mean we should have to listen to you say mean things about him."

"I know and I'm sorry and I'm sorry Mudd. A little more time to cool off and things would be different." Mudd doesn't say much but they help him get his things from the garage that were shipped from California.

"Why did Anthony invite me to the wedding? He doesn't even know me?"

"I think he wants to show off to my friends and he knows I hate Ella's sons so I'd be stuck with the otherwise. Danny got the formal invitation too though we were told verbally and we'll stay with Nonie, Poppy, Lacy and my cousins."

"Why?"

"Do you want to stay with Anthony and the step mother from hell?" Mudd laughs and after making plans to meet up to get suits Mudd goes home with his parents. They still weren't sure about returning to the school but Tony was thinking about it mostly because he liked a challenge. Mudd was also invited back but he didn't want to go while Danny and Scotty were going so Tony had to figure out is he wanted to find a challenge or have fun like he did before.


End file.
